Catching Air in a Jar
by point-of-tears
Summary: AU. "You think you have caught something so worthwhile, only it has been there all along." The war has been over for years, but Harry just can't seem to get a life. He only wants to help his friends. What happens when life finally catches him? Slash HP/SS
1. Prologue

_Catching Air in a Jar  
_by Point of Tears

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or Locations. No money is being made from the production of this work. All Quotes at the beginning of the chapters are by Albert Camus. (So there!)

**Warnings: **This fic will be **slash**. It may even be a little more graphic that my previous two (Gasps!). If two men falling in love offends your sensibility please heed this warning: **SLASH! M/M!!**

Also, this is an AU and possibly OOC fic. I tend to ignore HBP and DH when I write. It is not that I don't like the books, it's just that it makes the kind of stories that I write so much easier. I like Dumbledore and I like Snape. What can I say? If AU stories annoy you then you should also turn back now. I follow cannon till OOTP, then my own version of reality kicks in.

Other than that this fic is rated because of naughty language.

**A/N: **I am going to make the same statement I did at the beginning of my first story: I bet you have read this plot before. It is probably the most cliché story ever. I will try to give it my own twist but I make no guarantees. I believe there are no really truly original ideas. There are just so many of them. So if this story sounds like one you have already read or one you have written I promise I did not copy. I am just not very uniquely imaginative.

Enjoy!

##############################################################################

Prologue

##############################################################################

_Don't wait for the last judgment – it takes place every day._

He had made a promise.

A fierce sense of right and wrong, loyalty, and a culmination of all the experiences that he had amassed in his young life had taught Harry Potter many things; one of which being that one should keep their promises.

Five years ago—on his eighteenth birthday no less—Harry made a promise to himself as he looked on at his friends, family, and fellow soldiers held up in the Shrieking Shack. It was very late…or early, he didn't know which. Harry had volunteered to be a part of the first group to stand watch. Not that it really mattered. He would probably be up all night anyway. Sleep was not his friend nowadays. He sighed quietly and ran his hand over his disobedient black hair. A gesture he didn't even know he did anymore.

He couldn't blame it on Voldemort, at least not directly. After a battle of wills…and even one incident of a battle of fists, Snape had managed to teach him occlumacy. No…now it was just his messed up subconscious and nightmares. Images of previous battles and the faces of those lost would constantly play trough his mind like an old movie. So he traded the vicious images that invaded his slumber for Hermione's nagging about circles under his eyes and Mrs. Weasley trying to over feed him. Lesser of two evils really. At least he hoped.

He was stirred from his musings by a noise to his right. It wasn't a new noise, but it none the less garnered his attention

Ron would occasionally mutter a curse and rise up to beat on his pillow mercilessly. His and Harry's eyes met and the red head grumbled about the pillow being lumpy. Harry simply nodded. He knew that really his friend was nervous. They all were. A battle was about to begin. At the time they did not know that it would be the final battle, but merely another in the long series of altercations between the side of light and the forces of Voldemort. As his friend lay back down again to try and rest the ebony haired wizard who was celebrating his entrance into adulthood in a dilapidated house with dirt on his face felt the need to protect them—all of them—swell in his chest till he thought he would burst. They had all stayed behind him. All risked their lives because of him. Some had died because of him…

Sirius.

Moody.

…Hagrid.

Harry felt his eyes beginning to burn and blinked fiercely. He looked around again at his friends that were fighting an entire war on the belief that he was the chosen one and would save them all from this evil presence. He couldn't stand to see anymore death. The thought of loosing anyone else made his stomach turn.

That was when he made the promise.

'If we live through this, I will live my life for them.'

It was the kind of promise that one makes when they are trying to make a bargain with fate. The type of promise that is so grandiose and at such a high standard that keeping it is near impossible, but in moments of great passion when all one wants is for things to finally turn out okay, such promises are made. Rarely do things work out completely in ones favor and even more rarely is one able to keep up tier end of the agreement.

But when the hexes stopped flying and the smoke cleared the next day to reveal Harry swaying slightly, but still on his feet above the corpse of the self proclaimed Dark Lord it seemed that fate had taken him up on the pact. Voldemort had gone out like any stereotypical evil villain, baddy man; by spouting pros to his greatness and taunting his opponent's vulnerabilities. By underestimating his bespectacled young adversary. The two had fought for hours and both were sporting several injuries from the hexes and curses flying about. Harry just stayed focused and remembered all the training he had received over the past three years from all of his mentors. Plus, his enemy's voice was getting **really **irritating, which lent itself to the young warrior's conviction to find a way to finally shut the megalomaniac up.

The sheer force of the magic that had welled up inside of him as he finally defeated the snake eyed bastard left him drained and lightheaded, however he forced himself to stay conscious to see….

'There they are…'

He saw red, brown, silver and black coming through the haze. Running towards him was Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Snape, and even though his vision was failing him he could see even more behind them. Several with that unmistakable red hair. He had no idea of the toll the battle had wrought, but seeing the few faces he did see assured him that at least those he cared about most were still alive.

"They're okay" Harry whispered as his legs began to give out.

_If we live through this, I will live my life for them._

He sent out a silent prayer to whoever would listen that we would be able to keep that promise. Please, let him keep that promise. He never hit the ground as strong arms embraced him and began to help carry him off the field as he finally succumbed and passed out from exhaustion, pain and fatigue.

In the busy days that followed after the war, followed by the busy weeks, then busy months, the pledge he had made had been forgotten in the sea of life that swirled and crashed around him. Finally, after all of the wounds were healed, the funerals had, grieving done, and ministry hoopla thankfully over, were the 'heroes of the wizarding world' allowed to do what they had been fighting for all this time; they were allowed to try and lead a normal life.

Harry may not have remembered his vow, but five years later he had stayed true to his word as best, or better than wizardly possible without even knowing it.

Until fate decided differently.

##############################################################################


	2. Proper Use of Surveillance

##############################################################################

Chapter 1: Proper Use of Surveillance

##############################################################################

_Nobody realizes that some people expend tremendous energy merely to be normal._

Harry quietly opened the lock on his apartment door with the key and entered the sunlit, little living space. It was a fairly good sized apartment that was above a couple of the shops in Muggle London. The apartment had been a great find as it was near the Leakey Cauldron and it was right above a coffee shop. Though it made him constantly in want of a cuppa, he loved the aroma of coffee grounds that would filter through to his rooms. His green eyes scanned the living room behind his old glasses. This had been the place all three of them, he, Ron, and Hermione had gotten right after the war. It was only thanks to Hermione that the apartment had any kind of style in it whatsoever and it was only thanks to Harry that the three of them stayed fed that year. Mrs. Weasley had been more than apprehensive about the arrangement. Not only was one of her children, but two of her honorary children were moving to the muggle big city, but since the apartment was only a two bedroom, that saw Ron and Hermione sharing a bedroom. She had finally come around though and was constantly popping by with some type of treat or wizarding appliance, much to the chagrin of the young occupants.

They had all gotten jobs with the ministry.

Hermione was….well…she seemed to do everything. Her official title was second to the head in the Department of Magical Law, but her talents for just about everything under the sun meant that she was constantly being borrowed by the other departments for one task or another. Harry and Ron had a pool going as to how long it would take for her to either go crazy, or take over the whole place.

Ron was in hog heaven. He had managed to get on with the Wizarding Games department. This meant that he was constantly around quidditch, talk quidditch, and travel for games all the while getting paid to do it. In the beginning he had been little more than a secretary—a fact that Harry took great delight in and spoke of often—but soon he was promoted and now he head of the committee that organized in-country matches—a fact Ron took great delight in and spoke of often.

Harry's job was a little more little different. If you asked anyone when they were in school, most would have told you that Harry would have been Head Auror by now. Truthfully, after the war the young man was tired of catching bad guys and more than a little tired of being in hospitals every time he turned around. Now he told people how to catch bad guys. He was now a tactical and defense expert. When he wasn't telling Aurors the best way to catch a bad guy or plan a raid he was a trainer in advanced dueling with the auror academy. He thought this was really funny since he didn't even attend the academy himself. He liked his work. It allowed him to have a flexible schedule and he really was good at teaching

A year and a half after they had moved in though, the two lovebirds decided it was time to tie the knot. After the wedding they had decided to buy a small house that was actually quite close to the Burrow, effectively making Mrs. Weasleys year. Maybe even decade. Harry had been sad to see his friends go, but was more than happy to see them so happy. They were the perfect couple. Besides they all saw each other regularly as they were constantly popping in and out of each other's homes. Now that he had the two bedroom place he had tried his best to decorate it himself. He liked everything he had picked out, but in the end he discovered it to be a little more than mismatched. Hermione was very supportive though and claimed it to be, 'eclectic.' Ron called it 'a mess'. Harry loved it.

"Honeys! I'm home!"

He was greeted by a soft "whoot" coming from the kitchen area. He walked back to find his snowy owl Hedwig on her perch. The owl looked at him with an air of utter annoyance that clearly said, 'You woke me up from my sleep, but you can make it up to me by giving me a treat.'

He walked over and fished out the coveted owl treat and gave it to his loved owl as he went through the post. Bill. Bill. Junk. Copy of the _Daily Prophet—_also junk. Bill.

"Crap," Harry whispered. He turned back to his feathered companion, "Have you seen—"

"I hope you aren't expecting your pets to talk back," Ron said as he entered the kitchen like he still lived there and went right for the fridge. Harry was surprised, but not overly so. Hermione at least gave warning. With Ron you just had to always keep on your toes.

"Oi! I just went shopping! Don't clean me out already!"

Ron peeked his head up from the ice box door; he already had an apple in his mouth and the fixing for a sandwich in his hands. "Wha?"

"Oh, never mind." the green eyed man exclaimed as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and sat down to watched with amusement as his red headed friend made three sandwiches.

Ron always came to visit him on Friday afternoons. During the week chances were he was out on location, but on Fridays he always had to go into the office to finish up the paperwork that should have been done on Monday. Why they kept Ron around was a mystery. Probably because he could spout quidditch stats accurately and at the drop of a hat.

"As I was saying," Ron said again as he took the apple out of his mouth and replaced it with one of the sandwiches, "I hop yu don' espec yur peths to talk ba'"

Mmmm, the look of Ron eating…always appetizing. "Uhhg. Ron! At least take smaller bites or something. And no…I don't expect them to talk back, but they **do** understand you know."

Ron sat down with his food at the table beside his friend and stared at Harry for a minute before he took another bite and, "You are turning into one of those crazy ladies that live by themselves and has fifty million cats. You're already working on it."

"Hey! You leave Merlin outa this."

Merlin was Harry's new black kitten. He had found it behind Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze's after had helped the twins out one weekend. He had brought it home with the idea that he would find it a better home. That was three weeks ago. Guess he found it a better home.

"That's another thing. Merlin? You couldn't give it a manlier name?"

"It's not a man. It's a cat."

"Don't be coy."

"Never. Besides, it's a girl."

"Weirdo….Where is the little furhead?"

"No idea." Harry smiled. Ron was definitely not a cat person. He already had to deal with Crookshanks at his house and with the way he got along with Merlin now was any indication, then the young red head would never be free from scratches again. "So what do I owe the intrusion?"

"Here on official business."

"Sounds serious." Harry said sarcastically.

"Shuddup. I'm on a mission from the Missus."

"That **is **serious."

"Yep."

Harry waited for his friend to elaborate on the supposed official business that had sent him there and given him free reign to Harry's fridge. The red head continued to eat on his sandwich and seemed to be avoiding the topic.

"Care to go on?"

"Ummm…"

"Ummm?"

"You see…."

"You can do it…"

"Thereisaministryballtonight."

Bespectacled, green eyes blinked in a way that reminded his friend of an owl.

"That wasn't English."

"Sure it was."

"Whatever. Okay, rewind and repeat. This time on slow speed."

Ron sighed and gave up. He was going to have to get this over with anyway, "There is a ministry ball tonight. Hermione and I want you to go with us."

The ebony haired wizard groaned and rubbed his eyes behind his glasses, "Ron—"

"You gotta go! It's a deal for the anniversary for the end of the war…. Usually we don't even go to these things either, but Hermione has heard from Dumbledore that nearly everyone is going to be there. Think of it as a reunion."

"I'm not going" Harry said. To emphasize the stubbornness he crossed his arms at his chest and put on his best scowl. He always thought it made him look menacingly. His friends thought he looked funny—and not the ha-ha kind of funny either.

"Oh, yes you are. You need to get out."

"I get out!"

Ron scoffed, "Yea, when you're going to help someone. The only time you get out is when you are going the Wheezes to help Fred and George, the Burrow to help mum, our house, and Hogwarts. That's it! You don't go out for fun unless we drag you there and you haven't been on a date since….well…ever!"

"So?"

"So? So?! So you are a twenty three year old male and your only sexual experiences have been a few kisses. It's not normal for a bloke your age to still have your…_condition_."

Harry cringed, "Do you gotta always bring that up?"

"In a word? Hell yes!"

"That's two words"

"Whatever. Hermione says this hermit-like behavior isn't healthy and whatever Hermione says goes. Personally, I agree with her."

"You always agree with her."

"Cause she is always right!"

What Ron had said was the truth. Harry was constantly off making sure that his friends were alright and whenever they needed help he was the first on call. He didn't know why, but he always felt like he needed to. He would often work all weekend at the twin's shop in order to give them a hand. Whenever Dumbledore needed something he would be at Hogwarts in a heartbeat and he was often over at Ron and Hermione's helping Ron with odd jobs around the house. If it was for his friends, Harry was there. He just didn't see the point in going out anywhere else. He saw all the people he wanted to see and the press always had a field day whenever he was out in wizarding public. He had successfully kept out of the spotlight for over three years now and he wanted it to stay that way, thank you very much.

Dating held absolutely no appeal. Right before the war had really begun to pick up he had had…well…whatever one would want to call that with Cho. Ron insisted she didn't count since all they did was kiss once and then hung out only in groups of friends. Harry really didn't count it either. It wasn't till years later that he fully understood why.

Shortly after the war Harry had confessed to his friends—with more blushing than he thought humanly possible—that he found himself looking at guys more than girls. Way more. He had remembered his cousin and his friends talking about being gay and the awful things they had said about people like that. Though he knew his friends were not that cruel, he was still very much dreading their reaction. Heavens love them though—Harry knew he did—they were very supportive. The youngest of the trio was a little off put by how easily they had accepted this aspect of him, but then again Hermione was the most tolerant person he knew and Ron was like his brother. Hermione immediately tried to get him to go out in social settings to meet someone, and Harry had agreed. He went on a few dates with a man Hermione knew from work by the name of Thomas who seemed alright, although a little flamboyant, but it didn't last long when after their first kiss an article was featured the next day discussing Harry Potters kissing technique. It held a very in depth interview by guess who?

After that, Harry didn't date. The last few years of school he had no time to date because of the war; now he had no desire.

His friends kind of let the issue drop.

Kinda.

It did not stop them from hinting about it.

Hermione would still hint about a 'nice guy' in one department or another at work and while Ron never did try to set Harry up with anyone, he had his own factor to always bring up. Something the red head considered to be of great importance.

Ron was constantly bringing up the fact that Harry was the dateless wonder and in his _condition_. The red head thought it was absolutely deplorable—not that the man would ever use the word, but you get the idea—that his friend was still a virgin. Harry knew that it was more than a little pathetic, but again he had no desire to just give it away for the sake of getting rid of it. It didn't bother him; it was just something that was there.

Time to direct the conversation away from his love life. Luckily, Harry was an expert at this. Almost as good as he was at dueling.

"There is going to be press there." Harry grasped desperately at straws.

"Yea, but you won't be the only celebrity there. The ministry invited a bunch of people. You could easily get lost in the crowd. Sure, they will show your picture in the paper, but isn't that worth going out and seeing friends and having fun for once instead of being a mother hen."

"I'm not a—"

"Oh yes you are!" Ron said as he finished the last half of his final sandwich in one swift bite. He chewed noisily and when he finally swallowed he continued, "If you were any more of a mother hen you would lay an egg!"

"I'll give you laying an egg—"

"You put Hermione to shame now. Harry, you need to loosen up. We all love you, but all you seem to do is worry about everyone else. The war has been over for a while. Time to act like it! This will be fun! Hopefully….maybe…"

"Maybe?"

"It…may…alsobeabirthdaypartyforyou…"

Harry caught that loud and clear, despite his friend's rapid dialogue.

"A birthday party?"

"Uh-huh"

"For me?"

"…Uh-huh"

"And….**how **am I going to be able to disappear in the crowd?"

"Um….I dunno…."

"This is your idea of talking me into going?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Is it working?"

"What do you think?"

"I **told **'Mione that I wasn't the person for the job. This was something that she or Ginny would be better at." Ron said in a huff as he turned and grabbed a cookie from the jar on the counter.

The shorter man chuckled slightly at his vexed friend. "Ron, I appreciate it, but I'm fine. You two go."

"Listen Ry, I didn't want to do this, but…Please come. For us. For me and Hermione. We want you to go. Please?" Ron looked at him sincerely.

Damn.

If you wanted to get Harry Potter to do something for you, you said that. 'Do it for me?' He didn't know why he always felt the urge to go along with it, but he did.

"Hermione put you up to that, didn't she?"

"Nope. Ginny."

"Fantastic."

"Did it work? Come on. Scared?"

Oh uh-uh. No.

Them's fighting words.

"I'm not scared!"

"So you're going then?"

Harry's shoulders slumped in defeat, "Yea…I guess…"

Ron whooped and smiled broadly, "Excellent! Now I won't be alone!"

"I thought you said there was going to be a reunion."

"Well…yea….but there isn't many of us to reunite….is there…"

"No…your right."

The two fell into silence as faces flashed through their mind. Harry was the first to recover and therefore the one to initiate operation Lighten the Mood. He gave a small cough to bring Ron back to the present.

"Umm…I don't have anything to wear." He said quietly. Still hoping to get out of this.

"Thought you might say that. Ginny will be by in about an hour."

"Wait. How did she know I would say yes?"

"Cause your you." The red head said with a shrug,

"That's not a good reason!"

"Yes it is. Plus,—YEOW!"

Ron hollered as if he were about to die, making Harry jump a mile.

"MY LEG!"

Harry quickly looked under the table and began to laugh.

"Hello Merlin! Great timing!"

The small, black kitten was latched onto his friends leg with its sharp claws buried deep into the denim of his jeans. By the whimpering sounds coming from the taller man, the claws were also buried deep in skin as well. The kitten looked somewhat startled by the loud noise but Harry got the distinct impression that this had been the little animals plan all along.

"I guess she thinks you are a tree…"

"Mew!"

"GET THIS DEMON OFF ME!" Ron looked like he was about to kick his leg so Harry sprang into action and quickly extricated the small cat from the leg. He held up the black ball to his face for inspection.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Not yet I haven't!" the red head exclaimed as he rubbed his shin and calf. "Damn little—" He stood and advanced on his friend and the feline he held. Harry held the kitten in one hand and stopped his friend with the other.

"Don't you dare!"

The taller man pouted and grumbled something that suspiciously sounded like "crazy cat lady" and began to walk into the living room. Harry placed the kitten on his shoulder and followed his friend who was still grumbling, now more loudly.

"Names a girl cat a boy wizards name….Like I could hurt that little….Thing is the spawn of evil…worse than that evil thing that lives at our house…" He turned at looked on at his younger friend who was looking on at him in amusement.

"And it doesn't help that you two look like each other. It's freaky!"

"Oh, now you're just being—"

"You both have black hair and green eyes…it's creepy."

"You and Pig look alike."

"Are you going to come tonight?"

"I said I would. Fowl thing to do, manipulating me like that. I don't know why you want to go."

"Free Alcohol, food, dancing. It could be fun! Remember that word?"

"Paparazzi, ministry bureaucrats, and dancing …sounds terrible."

"You're coming. You already said so. Hell, if anything, we will get pleasantly smashed together."

"That could be fun."

"There's my boy! We may even get you laid! Now, I am going. Ginny will be by here in a bit to dress you—"

"You make it sound like I'm five—"

His friend continued as if he hadn't heard him, "—don't give her any trouble. She knows clothes. Right scary how she knows clothes. Bet hey, Neville's never dressed better in his life! And don't drag ass just to get outa going. You don't want to be on the other end of a Ginny bat boogey hex."

Harry shudder. No. No he did not. "Yes mum."

"Shuddup. See you tonight." His tall friend said as he threw his half eaten apple at the ex seeker who caught it with ease and opened the door to strolled out with as much ease as he did when he came in, "And get that monster declawed!!"

Harry laughed as he shut the door and reached up to scratch Merlin's head. He walked over to his overstuffed, brown couch and plopped down. Merlin decided to seek adventure and bounded off his shoulder and off into the other room. Harry watched as the small, black ball of fur scuttled around the corner.

He didn't think anything was wrong with the way his life was. True, he did not go out. True he didn't date. But he really didn't have the urge to, so why force it? All he needed was his friends and family, but apparently his friends and family thought he needed more. He began to zone out until he remembered one, very important piece of information.

Ginny was coming over.

"Crap!" Harry exclaimed as he jumped off the couch and ran into his room to hide some of his clothes. Ginny hated his wardrobe. The last time she was there she had set three shirts and a pair of his favorite pants on fire.

He liked his clothes.

He was running out of clothes.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?!"

##############################################################################

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

Severus swore as he threw down the letters from Albus confirming the time of the evening's social event and turn to his potion with a deep scowl upon his face. He had not been a teacher at Hogwarts for five years now and still he found himself being manipulated by the headmaster and his supposed friend. Well, as close to a friend as Severus was ever going to allow.

He did not have friends.

Since the end of the war the potion master promptly bid adieu to the teaching profession and retreated into his private lab at his house to do freelance potion making and research. He only went into the wizarding world if he absolutely had to, deciding to do the bulk of his social interaction in muggle London. No one knew him there and he was left alone. The solitude and secrecy held in that was a comfort to the former spy.

Albus was the only person from his previous life that he really saw or even spoke to nowadays. The elderly wizard still insisted on tea every so often and no matter his excuse, Severus always found himself sitting in front of the headmaster's desk with a cup in his hand and a plate of atrocious biscuits at his side. It was an innate talent. Some people could sing, others dance; Albus Dumbledore could get people to do what he wanted.

This was why Severus was in his current foul mood. The previous visit with the blue eyed manipulator had gone relatively normal enough. They had exchanged pleasantries, discussed each other's current activities, then Albus would go on to discuss the activities and lives of fellow members of the order and Severus would ignore him as best as he could. That was when the conversation went horribly, **horribly **wrong.

"_Harry is doing well. He seems to have taken to avoiding large social interaction though."_

"_Hmmmm" Severus hummed dully as he took a sip of over sweetened tea. He didn't actually hear what was said._

"_His birthday is coming up in a few weeks."_

_Another uncommitted hum was his only response._

"_The Order is going to get together this year for the occasion. It would be of a great favor to me if you would attend."_

_Severus was thinking about the potion back home and whether or not he should add newts tongue to it when he got home."_

"_Severus?"_

"_Yes?" the dark haired man was finally pulled back to the conversation._

"_Did you hear me?" The younger man missed the slight smirk on Dumbledore's face._

"_Of course I did."_

"_So will you?"_

_Severus hadn't the slightest idea what the old man was talking about, but pride dictated that he never let on that fact. The man seemed at ease about the statement. Probably asking if he would write to McGonagall more or some silly, useless request like that._

"_I suppose I may." Severus said rather vaguely. He still had no idea what was occurring and did not want to do anything the more general his statements the better chance he had at gleaming more information from his host._

"_Please, Severus, a yes or a no."_

_The stoic man looked into those sparkling blue eyes that the headmaster always seemed to have and knew that, just like during the war, the man was going to have his way._

"_Yes then."_

"_I have your word?"_

_Severus rolled his eyes, but still, "You have my word." He had just agreed to something. He didn't know what. He was an idiot._

"_Excellent! I will owl you the details later. And no going back on your word!"_

Why, oh why had he been foolish enough to agree to this? He was more than an idiot. What was worse than an idiot? Was there a word? If he had merely asked Albus to repeat himself, instead of feigning attention, he would not be in this disastrous situation. He stared at the paper again.

A ministry ball.

In celebration for the end of the war.

Just.

Bloody.

Wonderful.

Severus remembered the end of the war. He didn't think that they should have a party because of it. It had been an awful, bloody battle that resulted in several aurors and former Hogwarts students and staff to lose their lives. They had been preparing for that day for many months, training as best as they could. Severus had helped train the younger Order members in more advanced dueling methods and the task was almost the death of him…or the death of one of them. He was not sure which.

Before the battle, however, he had been with the other Deatheaters, fulfilling his duty as a spy. Right as the fighting was about to commence he finally did the one thing he had wanted to do since the very beginning of this whole war. He blew his cover. It had felt exceptionally rewarding to fire that first hex at Pettigrew, hitting the little rat man right between the eyes. The rest of his supposed constituents were stunned momentarily, but with the battle beginning to heat up they did not have time to fully comprehend what was taking place. Severus just began to fight alongside the order, eventually getting pushed back away from Voldemort and away from Potter as the two began their confrontation.

He remembered the moment the Dark Lord fell. His Dark Mark had immediately began to fade and he had felt a freedom that had been missing for nearly twenty years. An image of Potter falling to the ground after he had destroyed the Dark Lord flashed through his mind. He had caught the boy…

He turned his attention back to the other letter that had been sent. It was a letter from Albus, insisting that Severus attend the function tonight and that it would mean a great deal to Harry if he were there. He also reminded the former potions professor—and Severus could almost **hear **the glee in the words—that he had given his word on the situation. The old goat had the audacity to allude to the statement that he was a coward.

A coward!

Now it was a matter of pride.

In fact…this could be very interesting.

He would go and he would make his old boss immensely sorry that he had even considered inviting Severus to such an event.

Forget being acerbic.

Dumbledore would be lucky if he did not bite someone's head off.

With that rather pleasant thought, the potion master cleaned up his work space and bottled his potion to ship. He left to go upstairs to get ready for the evening.

'I think black is the color for the evening.'

##############################################################################

Harry walked into the large ballroom slightly behind Ron and Hermione. They had already made it through the throng of photographers that were at the outside of the place and Harry was still waiting for his vision to return. Stupid paparazzi. Didn't they have anything better to do with their time? They had asked the most embarrassing questions too. He already knew that his picture was going to be on the front page. He would rather eat his own sock…hell, **Ron's **sock, before he gave them anything to write about. Harry just kept his head down and walked as fast as he could with his friends. Really, it wasn't that bad. After five years the photo junkies had mellowed significantly. Right after the war, if Harry were to go out anywhere in the wizarding world he not only would have to deal with cameras, but he would be mobbed as well.

Harry adjusted his tie for the millionth time as he scanned the overly dressed crowd. He owned one suit to his name and Ginny hated it, claiming it to be, 'far too baggy'. The whole ordeal of dressing him had resulted in the loss of yet another shirt and his favorite pair of sneakers. He was more than thankful that she at least let him take the shoes off his feet before she burned them. Apparently it was a crime to like your clothes comfortable, at least to hear Ginny tell it. He was immensely glad that he did not have to wear robes. Ginny had said that it was the new style for young wizards to wear muggle suites and from the look of the crowd, the witch was on the mark again; there was a mixture of both traditional robes and suites. Most of the ladies, however, had opted for dresses since it was summer

"Can I take this tie off now?" Ron asked as they made their way in, weaving through the people.

"You were the one who wanted to come remember? Get 'pleasantly smashed' and have free food?"

"I didn't know I was gonna have to wear a monkey suit. Gods, this shirt itches like a—"

"Ron! Watch your language while you're here!" Hermione said.

"I didn't say anything!"

"I'm going over to talk with Luna and Ginny. You two stay out of trouble."

"Yes Ma'am!"

Hermione laughed and walked over to where the blond and the red headed young ladies were standing.

"So!" Ron said as he rubbed his hands together, "What's first? Food or drink?"

The two made their way over to the refreshment bar, a task that took nearly half an hour, despite the fact that it was only a few meters away. Harry kept getting pulled over for conversations or people stopping him to wish him a happy birthday. Harry tried as best he could to be gracious about the whole thing He would nod and talk as best he could and try with all of his might to hint that he needed to go. Luckily Ron was also there to bail him out of these awkward confrontations. Finally, and infinitely grateful, Harry and Ron made it to the table that featured a very large buffet.

"You can't eat all of this you know." Harry said as he smirked at his friend.

"Watch me!"

"Just don't let Hermione see you pig out."

But the warning fell on deaf ears. Ron was lucky he was a war hero, anyone else who took three plates of food would have been asked to leave. When Hermione finally rejoined them Ron swore that he had only had the one plate of food. Harry kept his mouth shut. He was pants at lying.

So was Ron.

Eventually all the remaining members from the order and the original DA made their way together. As Ron said earlier…there weren't many, but it was so nice to be able to see everyone together again that Harry finally conceded that coming out tonight was worth it. Ginny was now a consultant and buyer for Swish, a high end wizarding clothing store while her long time boyfriend, Neville, was the new Herbology teacher since Professor Sprout retired. Luna had taken over the Quibbler, her father losing his life in the war. Dean Thomas was a journalist and freelance artists. Other than that it was it was Fred and George and Lee Jordan. That was it. The original DA; at least those who stayed together and fought through the war.

The group would drift apart here and there to dance or talk with other guests, but the group basically always came back together.

Ron and Hermione had just left to talk with Hermione's boss and a few of quidditch players that Ron had spotted and Harry was in the middle of a conversation with Dumbledore and Remus, who had returned to teaching DADA, when Harry saw a streak of black cross his vision.

Snape?

No. Way.

No way would that man ever be caught here.

Harry shook his head and returned his attention to his friends and former teachers.

When Dumbledore was called over by Minister Scrimgeon the elder, silver haired wizard had invited the other two to join them. Harry declined, not really wishing to talk with the minister in the least, and opted for the much better excuse of getting some fresh air.

The party had already been in full swing for a good number of hours already and most of the guests were well inebriated. So the green eyed hero had barely any trouble making his way through the crowd by himself and only got stopped a few times. The worst was when a group of young women decided to sing 'Happy Birthday' to him. Loudly and out of key. Yea, that was a blast….Where was that exit again?

He was just about to the open area when that same black streak passed by again.

'It was Snape!'

Okay, now Harry had to investigate. The fact that Severus Snape, was at a ministry ball meant that something was amiss…either that or Dumbledore was even more tricky than Harry thought. He made his way towards the black clad man who was now standing off in a corner with an air that said, 'Talk to me and you shall lose a limb.'

Harry really didn't need his left arm anyway.

"Hello sir." Harry was quite pleased with himself when he noticed the man jump, ever so slightly.

"Potter! What do you think you are doing?"

The young man shrugged, "Same as you I guess, avoiding people."

"Shouldn't you be with your friends?" there was an unspoken 'I wish to be alone.'

"Eh, they won't miss me too much. I think Hermione is trying to teach Ron how to dance."

"My condolences to Mrs. Granger – Weasley's feet."

Harry had to laugh at that. "So….how have you been?"

"I do not wish for you to feel obligated to keep in my presence Potter."

"I'm not."

Snape gave a disinterested sound but said nothing more. Harry continued to stay though. After the war he had found he missed the potion master's presence. He even missed the snide comments the man seemed to only reserve for him, although towards the end of the war such comments had diminished. The two stood there in silence for some time, both scanning the crowd in an unconscious habit of scouting their surroundings. Snape had learned it when he had become a spy. Harry had learned it from Snape. The first thing Harry studied was the Potions master himself.

'He looks about the same. His face doesn't look as harsh….looks like he has eaten more too.'

He realized that dark eyes were looking at him and his cheeks reddened at being caught staring. He turned his attention back to the crowd. He said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Have you ever noticed that people will smell bad smells repeatedly?"

The first thing that came to his mind, not the smartest.

"I beg your pardon?" Snape said as he turned at looked at the younger man.

"Look at that man over there. A minute ago he smelled his hand and it must smell something awful by the look on his face. And now—look! There! Every so often now he smells his hand, makes the same face, puts his arm back down only to smell it again a little while later."

Bright green and dark brown eyes watched as the man in question smelled his hand a few more times.

"I wonder what his hand smells like."

"Is this what you do with your surveillance training?" the taller man asked as he folded his arms.

"Pretty much. Especially since the war's been over. See that guy over there?" he asked as he pointed to another wizard a little ways off in the other direction, "He has a wedgie."

"A….wedgie?"

"Yea, you know, got his shorts in a cinch."

"I cannot believe I am having such an inane conversation."

"Here in a minute he is going to do some weird dance move to try and fix it."

"I am leaving. You have proved to be an annoyance yet again." Snape said as he watched the wizard with a 'wedgie' do a small shimmy with his leg. He turned to leave.

"Wait wait wait." Harry said as he followed the man, "I promise no more stupidity comments tonight."

"Then we should have nothing to talk about."

Harry jogged a bit more to where he was in front of the older wizard. "Wait! Umm….I never got a chance to thank you."

Severus stopped abruptly. The music and party was still going on but the noise did not seem to filter through to where the two wizards were.

"Thank me?"

"Yes. For…well, for saving my arse so many times I lost count. Foy training me. For teaching me Occlumacy…even after the whole…pensive incident. I never apologized for that. I'm sorry." Harry realized only after he had said it that this was something he had wanted to do for a while. He owed this to his former professor.

Now Severus was really stunned, though his outward visage held no indication.

"I may have overreacted to the…incident…and I understood your remorse for the event after. Apology accepted. As for saving you, a thank you is not necessary."

"Sure it is. Ummm…you like food?"

A dark brow rose, "One usually does in order to live Potter."

Well hell, that was smooth Harry.

"Right. Do you like Chinese food?"

"Is this just a series of questions, or do you have a point?"

"There is this really good Chinese place near my apartment. As a thank you for everything, let me buy you dinner sometime."

Snape seemed to consider the request.

In truth, Severus's mind was turning rapidly. Why in the world would Potter thank him, then apologize, and then offer dinner as a kind of penance. He looked at the shorter man. He still had those decrepit classes, messy hair and his suite looked like it was made for a man twice Potter's size, but other than that Severus had to admit that the young man looked better than he had five years ago. Less haunted. He had grown into his features somewhat and looked less like James. Less like Lily for that matter. He just looked like…well…Harry. Severus felt something nagging at the back of his mind. An odd feeling that he had not felt for many years.

"That sounds acceptable Potter."

"Really?" Harry could hardly believe the man had actually agreed.

"Yes. When were you wishing for this meeting to occur?"

Harry was trying to still get use to the formal speech that the very formal man always employed.

"Ummm…How about next Friday? I could meet you outside the Leaky Cauldron at, like sixish?"

"Like …six...ish?" Severus abhorred such loose dialogue.

"Six o'clock. Sharp. Outside the Leaky. Is that satisfactory?" Harry fought a smirk. He was suppose to be saying thank you to the man.

"Hmm. Indeed. I shall be prompt, as I hope you are as well. Now if you excuse me, I have been here long enough." Severus nodded and began to make his way towards the door.

"Goodbye sir." He heard called behind him.

He tuned and gave Potter a nod of acknowledgement and then continued on his exit.

Harry looked on as Snape left.

Wait.

What had he just done?

'Did I just subject myself to an evening with Severus Snape?'

"Harry! There you are! I told Ron not to let you wander off!" Hermione called as she came up from his left. She was followed by Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the remaining DA gang. Apparently, there had been a search party.

"How was I to know the Cannon's star Keeper would be here?" the red head defended.

"Geez, Ron, You are such a broom-chaser!" Ginny said with a laugh.

"Am not!"

"Harry!" Neville interrupted, "We came here because Luna heard someone say that they were going to have a toast here in a minute and then formally sing happy birthday." He held up a bottle of wine. "What say we get out of here and find a spot to have our own toast?'

Harry smiled, "Sounds brilliant."

The group of long time friends made their way outside and to a deserted gazebo. The wine was soon opened and the glasses filled. As the group began to laugh, toast, and reminisce, the worry that Harry had been feeling over his dinner with Severus had vanished. His last thought on the matter being that ever ominous one:

'After all, what's the worst that could happen?'

##############################################################################

Ron and Hermione made their way into their small cottage later into the night. They had all said their goodbyes shortly after midnight when they were all at a happy state of intoxication and sure no one inside the party would miss them. Harry had offered to make sure his two best friends got in okay, but they had insisted that they were fine and did not need the escort. Their friend had, however, decided to help Ginny get Neville back to Hogwarts since the poor guy was most decidedly the lightweight of the group. Oddly enough, Luna could drink them all under the table. She even managed to sound saner as a result.

The place seemed too quiet. Ron had wanted to live closer to the city, but Hermione had insisted that a country home would be better for family. The red head walked into the dark living space only to be met with a hiss and a growl.

"Hello to you too Crookshanks." He said as he waved his wand to bring the lights up a touch. The house was perfectly decorated, much like their apartment had been when Hermione had been in charge of the furnishings, and it was pristinely clean. Ron did not admit it out loud, but he preferred Harry's mismatched, slightly messy, cozy living space compared to this one. It seemed too neat and proper. It made him nervous at times.

"I am so glad we were able to get out Harry out of the house." Hermione said as they made their way into the bedroom and made short work of their nightly routine. "That was fun too, wasn't it. Though you shouldn't eat like that in public. And three plates? Honestly!"

"It doesn't matter how I eat." Ron said defensively, "Besides, they had more than enough food there."

"That is not the point! Plus, you cursed in front of my boss—"

"He didn't seem to mind!" Ron said hotly as he changed into his pajama pants.

"**And **you insulted that poor woman about her hat."

"Even **you **have to admit that whatever it was on her head looked like a giant carrot."

"I most certainly do not! You have no manners."

"We were there t have **fun**!"

"Don't raise your voice!"

Ron inhaled a good measure of breath and let it exhale. "I'm sorry. I guess the wine went to my head."

Hermione was crawling under the covers to the bed, "Well, that's okay." She still seemed a little off put.

"Here," Ron said as he too came over to the bed and crawled in, "Let me make it up to you." He said suggestively. He wagged his eyebrows for good measure too.

"Not tonight," the young witch said as she adjusted her pillow and laid back down. "This is not my peak fertility days and the Mediwitch said that for optimum results we should wait till then."

Ron gave another sigh. "Yea…sure." He finally laid down on his side of the bed.

His wife of nearly four years leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Love you." She said as she returned to her pillow for bed.

"Love you too." Ron replied as he reached for his wand that was on the bedside table.

With a muttered _Nox, _the light went out.

##############################################################################

Thank you for reading Chapter 1!

Please Review


	3. Evening Out

##############################################################################

Chapter 2: Evening Out

##############################################################################

_To correct a natural indifference I was placed half-way between misery and the sun__. Misery kept me from believing that all was well under the sun, and the sun taught me that history wasn't everything._

Tuesday around lunchtime Harry entered an office on the third floor of the ministry. Well, it was suppose to be an office. Really. Desk, chairs, and everything. Not that those items could be seen. They were all covered by books and parchment. Some of the books stacked so high that Harry swore that they touched the ceiling. 'How can she work like this?' He shifted the bags of takeaway that were in his hands.

"Marco!"

"Polo!" came the disembodied female voice from behind a stack of books in the back.

"'Mione? Have you finally been eaten by the books?"

"Ha ha. You're not funny. I am back here. I am just doing some research for this new bill they are trying to get passed."

Harry weaved his way through the stacks of files and books and finally discovered his friend sitting on the floor amongst several large tombs. He held up one of the bags.

"I brought the necessary provisions. Burgers. And those books that you asked me to run to your house and get." He said as he handed her one of the bags and fished some shrunken books out of his pocket and enlarged them. He set the books on a not so high stack near the two and realized that he was adding to the labyrinth of text that was Hermione's office. Whoops.

The brunette looked relieved.

"Harry, you're an angel. I am sorry I had to ask you to go and get me food and retrieve forgotten books for work."

She reached up and grabbed the bag and moved several pieces of parchment so that her friend bringer of tasty food could sit down beside her.

"It's no big deal. They aren't working on dueling this week at the academy and the auror department doesn't really need me around either so they told me to go home. Next week fun though. They will be having a test in advanced defense spells."

"Well, still. I am constantly asking for things like this. I had asked Ron…but he said he was busy."

"Yea…I brought him something too."

"Did he call you?"

"Nope, but when does Ron turn down food."

"Uhg. Tell me about it. We constantly have to buy groceries. I tell him to slow down, but he never listens to me." Hermione had said this in an attempt to be humorous, but Harry couldn't help noticing the slight edge of bitterness that crept in at the end.

"How are things going with you two?"

"Fine." She said shortly. But then her mood lightened, "We started trying for a baby."

Harry's eyes widened, "Really?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. We…well, **I **went to the doctor about two weeks ago to get some initial instructions."

Harry's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. He blinked. 'Oh please, don't let me laugh…too much.'

He fought back the laugh that was bubbling through. "Ummm…Hermione….I think you and Ron know how to make a baby." Harry teased with a blush. He had walked into the apartment one time and was witness to their knowledge. It was forever known as "The Incident".

Hermione smacked him in the arm and chuckled, "Not that! There is much more going into the conception of a child. I will spare you the details—"

"Of which I am eternally grateful."

"—but it **does **involve preparation and research."

"Research? Oh no. Please don't tell me you have a book on this."

"Four actually." Hermione responded distractedly as she began to read another file and unwrapped her burger.

Harry laughed as he stood up. "Never change Hermione."

"I don't intend to." She said after swallowing her bite. She looked up and played with the hem of Harry's overly large shirt. "You should though. At least your clothes. Why do you wear those old rags?"

The young wizard looked down at the shirt in question. "I just bought this. What's wrong with it?"

"Never change Harry." His friend said with a laugh.

"I don't intend to."

He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the top of the head. She hummed happily as she continued to eat her burger and read her parchments and books. Harry read over her shoulder. Many of the witch's books contained words so long Harry swore they were made up. Had to be. Words just couldn't contain that many letters.

"They just invent these words to sound important. See that word? You could just as easily put the word 'duck' in there and it would make far more sense."

"Oh, hush you!"

"Well. I know when I am wanted," green eyes alit in a smirk, "I must go. More tasks to be done. I have to see if my bottomless pit of a best friend and your husband wants a burger and then I am off to help Luna."

"What does Luna need?" Hermione tore her eyes away from her papers again to look up at her messy, black haired cohort.

"She has a pest problem. She said that the garden at her house was full of Brumbletodals—I think that's how you say it—and she asked for my help getting rid of them."

"I have never heard of that kind of magical weed."

"It's not a weed. She said it was a maliciously mischievous creature that switches plants around in gardens and looks like a snapping turtle with four eyes and a long tail."

"Any relation to the Nargle?"

"Very, **very** close cousins." Harry said with a smile, "But I told her I would go help her drive out the devils."

"Ever the hero. Go. I will talk to you later."

Harry looked around, "I can't"

"Why?" Hermione asked confused. She looked around too, trying to ascertain why Harry could not leave.

"The books have decided to rebel," Harry whispered as he leaned down a bit, "they are closing in on all sides. They seem poised for attack. I can see it in the _Profit _now: Death, by Paper cut."

Harry hastily made his exit from the office laughing as one of the rebellious books went flying past his head.

"Again! Not funny!" the young witch called.

"My humor is just not appreciated!"

"Yea…that's it."

Harry laughed again. He accioed the bag of food for Ron, "See you!"

"Later!

Harry made his way through the hallways and lifts to het to Ron's sixth floor office. He didn't even know if the red head was there or not since it was a weekday, but he just figured he could leave the food with a preservation charm and a note. It's not like the Ron would even care what time he got food. He could eat all the time. He received a few stares double takes and whispers as he passed, but he just ignored it and walked on. Though he still irked him that people continued to treat him differently, even after five years, but since he wasn't out in public that much, or for terribly long, then it was just something that he had come to accept. People wouldn't change.

Finally, he was at Ron's office. He walked in and was pleasantly surprised to see the red head sitting at his desk. The man didn't really seem to be doing anything really. He was simply sitting staring off into space. This was not a rare occurrence though. Ron often complained of being bored out of his mind when he was at his office. Chances are his mind was kilometers away on a quidditch pitch somewhere. Harry walked up to his best mate, but still the blue eyes didn't focus. Well. This must be a great daydream. He leaned down a bit to where he was eye level with his friend and waved a hand in his face.

"Yoo-Hoo! Float back to Earth."

Finally, Ron came back to himself, "Harry! What are you doing here?" he said as his face lit up.

"I come baring food."

"Awesome!" Ron snatched the bag and took no qualms about digging right into the burger. "Hmmmm…Thish ish sho goo! Wher do yu getch thesh thigsh?"

"Chew Ron. I get them at this one spot in Muggle London. It's a bit greasy but it's worth it." Harry said conversationally as he took the only seat in front of Ron's desk. Where Hermione's office was cluttered, Ron's was just plain messy. He had several cups about his desk and little bits of candy wrappers strewn about. Many of the gang's old quidditch posters now adorned the tall wizard's walls. Harry smiled and shook his head. Ron was still just a big kid.

"Did you bring two?"

"You know, someday this kid of eating will catch up with you! I think you are even starting to get a gut."

Ron made a face and looked down at his midsection. He did not work out anymore since he stopped playing quidditch and sure enough, thanks to his eating habits he had developed a softening stomach and had managed to form a small gut to him. It was not large, nor was it overly noticeable, but it was there nonetheless.

"I do not! I am in perfect shape!"

"Uh huh."

"Whatever. Look, stick around! I have had nothing to do all day and I have been going out of my skull. Stay. Save me. Keep me company."

Wait a minute.

"I thought you were busy. Hermione said you were doing something and couldn't get lunch."

"Oh. Well. You went and saw her?"

"Yea, she had called me to bring her food and pick up some things."

"Well…I was busy, but not anymore."

"Oh."

"Stay," Ron pleaded, "Some of the guys wanna talk with you again about what you think of some of the seekers in the circuit this season."

"I can't. Luna already asked me to come by this afternoon. She is having some issues."

"She's Luna. She is a walking issue."

True.

"Yes, but I already said I would help and—"

"Yea yea….you gave your word." The red head said in a low tone as he slumped back in his chair.

Harry didn't know what to make of his friends mood at the time. Something just seemed off. Perhaps it was just work. Ron wasn't known for his stellar work ethic—especially when said work reminded him of homework—so perhaps he was in an off mood from that. His earlier conversation with Hermione came back to mind.

"Hermione said you two were trying for a baby!"

What was meant to be said in an attempt to improve his friends mood seemed to have the opposite effect. Ron's scowl deepened.

"Yea."

"I…uh…thought it was funny that she got books on it…" Harry said with a forced smile.

"She always does what a book tells her."

"Well, you are a Weasley. I doubt you will have any trouble."

"Yea…"

"Alright, what's up? You are acting strange."

"Yea…'M fine."

"You sure?" Harry asked.

"Yes!" the red head snapped

"Jeeze. Sure you are."

Ron's shoulders drooped. "Sorry mate…Works been a bitch and I am really tired." He then brought a strained smile to his face.

"Yea?"

"Yea."

"Okay," but Harry wasn't too sure, "well…I better get to Luna's. Her letter seemed pretty desperate when I got it this morning."

The red head sighed dramatically. His smile becoming more genuine. "If you must. Say hello to the imaginary beasties that run around Luna's mind for me."

The shorter man finally smiled as he stood, "I surely will. Who knows though, they may be real this time."

"Oh yes. And I'm a pixie." Ron said as he too stood up and made his way with Harry to the door.

"You would look funny with wings."

"Shuddup." Ron said with a smirk. He patted his friend on the back, "Hey! Let's do something. Just you and me. It'll be great. Friday night let's go out."

Harry was about to accept when he remembered his other plans. "I can't I…"

Wait. What in the world was he going to say? 'I'm having dinner with Snape. Our most hated professor who tormented us all throughout our student careers.'? Yea that will go over like a ton of bricks.

Ron groaned. "Let me guess. Helping someone else out?"

Well…

"Yea something like that."

Ron rolled his eyes, "You never stop do you?"

Well…

"Guess not. Bye Ron." Harry figured he should get out while he was ahead. Ron still hated Snape. The taller man would not be impressed if he knew Harry was not going out with him in favor of the potion master.

"You owe me!" Ron called as Harry made his way down the hall.

Harry turned and waved to his friend before he continued to the exit. He couldn't shake the feeling though that he had missed something during his visits with his friends. He did not worry too much about it though. The two had probably just had a little quarrel. Nothing had changed from school and the two still had their minor tiffs which were always resolved within the day.

Harry spent the rest of the day at Luna's helping her with her garden. There were no Brumbletodals.

Only a very pissed off snapping turtle that bit Harry as he moved it to a nearby pond.

Twice.

##############################################################################

Ron came home by floo that evening and trudged through his house almost as though he were moved by a dirge. He threw his work bag on the couch, already hearing the argument that would result from the case not being in its proper place. He didn't care. Let it come.

Their house looked great, but what good was it when you had to walk on eggshells all the time. He had grown up in a house that was lived in. Sure it wasn't the cleanest place all the time, but it was a home. Hermione had grown up an only child. An only, **clean **child. It seemed quite normal for her to live in a house where the floor was so clean you could eat off of it and you had to take your shoes off before you entered.

He could remember a time when he really enjoyed coming home. However, over the last few months, things had begun to bother him.

Hermione's over insistence that the house be clean—which had always been there but now really got on his nerves.

Her constant nagging about this or that.

All they seemed to do was fight nowadays. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. They had always been somewhat combative, but it had never been at such a level that it was now. It seemed that everything he did was wrong in his wife's eyes and this had truly begun to irritate him. He knew he wasn't perfect, but he had to do some things right….right?

The fact that she was never there anymore.

Work had begun to pick up for the witch and ever since she had been staying late more and more at the office. When she was home usually much of the conversation focused on this trial or that bill. Ron knew how much work was important to her, but he still thought she should take a night off once in a while. Even back when she was just starting out she had still managed to come home around five and spend time with him.

Now there was this whole mess with a baby.

When they had first talked about it, Ron had been ecstatic. He had no qualms about the trying aspect because in his mind that meant one thing, more sex. Add on to that that they would finally get a family and Ron was all for it. Then, Hermione went to the doctor. Now they hadn't gotten to do anything for two weeks. He was frustrated, and in more ways than one. All Hermione wanted to do was follow what some stupid book said. It took all the fun out of trying.

Hell, who was trying?

Trying involved actually **doing **something. She hadn't let him touch her.

Ron sometimes wished that things could go back to how they were before they were married, when they all three lived together. Things were so much simpler back then. So much better. He had his girl there and his best mate. Hermione wasn't so uptight then. She didn't work as much and wanted to go out and even though she was a stickler for cleanliness she did not harp on it since there were two boys in the place. Harry was always there to help him or hang out with. That was another thing…Harry was always there.

Ron grabbed some food out of the fridge before he headed to the bedroom. He didn't even bother to wait up. Sure enough, as he was just about to climb into bed he heard the faint pop of Hermione apparating to their spot in the kitchen. Sure enough, a few minutes later his bushy haired wife came into the room.

She was still just as beautiful to him as always, he just wished she would stop nagging once in a while. Lighten up.

"I had an awful day," Hermione started as she made her way into the room and changed clothes. "This bill is going to be the death of me. They want all of this research done over..."

Ron knew he should listen, he really should. And before, he did. He listened to what had happened and what his wife was up to, even when she used words that he didn't quite understand or extolled on rules and regulations that he had never heard of before. But after a while it had just gotten, well…tiring. Ron finally focused back on Hermione when he heard the witch say his name.

"Ron?"

"Yea?"

She huffed. "I said you had left your bag on the couch. How many times have I told you to put it at the desk by the kitchen door?"

"What harm is there in leaving it on the couch?"

"You had gotten dirt on it and had gotten it on the couch."

"We have magic Hermione. We literally can wave our hand and make dirt disappear."

"Don't get sarcastic. It isn't the point that it can be cleaned, the point is that you take the time to do it right the first time. You don't have to be so lazy."

"Yea…sure."

"Hmm. Well, how was your day?" The issue wasn't resolved. But there never really was resolution. It was the same fights over and over again.

"Yea…I guess. Nothing interesting. Harry stopped by a bit, but he had to leave…" Ron trailed off as he watched his wife change into her pajamas.

"Well, according to my scans I am at my fertility peak." Hermione said as she climbed into bed. She had said this in the most clinical of fashions, but she smiled at the end and Ron picked up the implications of this loud and clear.

Hello.

'Maybe things will get better.' Ron thought as he smiled and turned out the light. After all, once this whole, trying for a baby thing became old then Hermione would relax. Perhaps work will die down for his busy wife, making her less likely to nag him. That was it. Work. It was all works fault.

They were okay.

##############################################################################

Severus was pacing.

He would never admit to the fact and if you were to argue the point with him you would find yourself at the dangerous end of his wand, but he was pacing.

"This is ridiculous." He muttered to himself as he continued his circular walk around his bedroom. His black robes swirling all around him in that ever impressive flair. It was almost a shame that no one was there to be intimidated by the powerful and pointed strides, even if he was going around in circles.

He was due to meet potter in an hour. Why had he accepted? He would now have to subject himself to Potter. A whole evening with the young boy-who-lived He had to have been in a state of insanity at the time. Yes, that was the explanation. He had temporarily lost his mind during the party. Only explanation for what was going on now.

Only.

During the war Severus had had to do a lot of things. One of which was admitting to himself that Harry was not his father…and he never had been. It had started at the beginning of sixth year, when Potter had come to him on his own and had apologized for invading the professors pensive the previous year. After that, Snape saw more and more that chipped away at his assumption that Potter was simply an incarnation of his father. He hated that he had to let the thought go, but after what he had witnessed he could not keep the prejudice in good conscious—however little of good conscious he seemed to posses sometimes.

Though the boy was no less a brat at times, the forced companionship that had been brought about during the last year of fighting especially had opened Severus's eyes to a Harry he did not even know. The boy was overly compassionate and loyal to a fault. These things he had known and had remarked them as foolish Gryffindor traits; however with Harry he found it went deeper than just a house trait.

He treated those around them as if they were precious gifts; from what Severus had seen from the boy's lonely childhood during Occlumacy, he could understand this rational to a degree. However, it made Potter act quite irrationally at times. The boy was constantly risking his life for them all during the many battles with absolutely no regard for his own safety. The young fool had even withstood many a brutal hex to help his hated former potions professor.

Potter was shy. Naive about the world, despite all the horror he had seen. The potion master had thought that this was an act, but it wasn't. He had also seen the dynamic between his protégé and his godson—after Draco defected to the light—and grudgingly admitted that his godson, more often than not, was the major instigator in the two boys' quarrels. Every truth that Severus had held about the boy wonder had been found false.

As a result, Severus found it very hard to be around the boy. During those final months of battles he would train Harry, but besides that he stayed away frm the young, green eyed wizard. He knew how to act around him when he thought him arrogant and self centered. It had made the fact that he had to treat the boy with contempt and sometimes cruelty due to his work as a spy much easier. Now….

Now he had agreed to a night of awkwardness. A night where they both did not know what to say to each other or how to act. For he was sure that Potter was unsure about how to act around his former professor. The thought brought him a little solace over his own discomfort.

A little.

Severus quit his pacing and walked over to his closet and opened it. The boy had said that the establishment they would be dining at was muggle and therefore he would have to dress appropriately. He moved aside his many black robes to the very small section in the back that was reserved for his muggle clothes.

Every time he looked he swore to himself that he would purchase new muggle attire. He only had three shirts. The last shirt he had gotten was from Albus in the eighties and was a terrible shade of neon orange and made out of some unknown, mad made material that made Severus cringe whenever he felt of it. He had never worn it. Obviously. The other two were simple cotton shirts that he had purchased many many years ago when he was studying for his master. None of which would do.

"Fine!" The man grumbled as he reached for his only other option. Though he only had three muggle shirts he did own a far amount of white button down shirts and black slacks, which he wore under his robes. He knew that he was going to be over dressed, but he had no other choice it seemed. He would be damned if he wore the orange monstrosity.

"Somebody hex me!"

##############################################################################

Harry was going to be late.

He just knew it.

Why?

Because he was just lucky like that.

That's why.

He was supposed to meet Snape for their dinner in thirty minutes and he didn't have a clue in his head what to wear. 'Why do I even care?' he thought as he went through his wardrobe for the thirteenth time, 'It isn't like this was a date. Wait. Is it a date? I did ask him to dinner….and I am paying….No. This is no such thing. This is me thanking the man for saving my life hundreds of times. Really an insignificant gesture to try and show gratitude….Say…that sounded pretty intelligent. Why is no one around when I think these things?'

Harry shook himself and went right back to his quest for clothes. He sighed. Maybe Ginny was right…maybe he did need some different clothes. All he seemed to have was baggy shirts and jeans as far as the eye could see. He owned a few sets of wizarding robes, but that would do little good to save him tonight and finally he had that suit he wore on Friday, also out. For one the place they were going was casual and for second…well, he felt a little weird wearing the same thing too soon.

He wondered why he felt this need to impress Snape. He had wanted to do so ever since the war. After the pensive incident, his apology, and all the training throughout sixth and seventh year, Harry had tried to know more of the secretive man known as Severus Snape. He had not really succeeded much and the man still remained an enigma. What he did learn though, was that the man was fiercely intelligent, brave, strong, and very trustworthy.

That was the real kicker, Harry thought. Fight though they did, Harry trusted Severus Snape with his life. The man had also kept him grounded. While others were heralding him as the chosen one, Snape was always in the background making sure Harry knew that Harry was really just an average person. Without even realizing it, because of all of these things, Harry had come to highly respect the older wizard, and valued his opinion to the highest during the war.

Merlin came puttering into the room and mewed at him from the floor. He picked up the tiny cat, set him on his shoulder and glanced at the clock once more.

Twenty minutes to go.

He was so going to be late.

"What do you recommend I should wear?" He craned his neck around and tried to focus on the kitten, becoming cross eyed.

"Mew!"

"What the hell am I doing?" Harry said as he turned his head straight again and rubbed his eyes. "Ron's right I **am** turning into a crazy cat lady."

"Mew!"

"Murder me!" He said as he began to go through his things for the fourteenth time as Merlin hung on for the ride.

##############################################################################

Harry was five minutes late.

He was practically sprinting up to the Leaky Cauldron but his hope that the potion master was also late was squashed. Of course. The man was probably early. Harry felt like a heal. He stopped dead in his tracks though, when he got close enough to really see Snape.

He had never seen the man in muggle clothes before. It was just a plain button down shirt and pair of slacks, but seeing the severe man in something other than his intimidating robes caused Harry's stomach to flutter. A reaction that he and his stomach would be having words on later.

Now, don't get him wrong, Snape was still intimidating as hell. He was standing there with an irritated scowl on his features that Harry just knew was because of his tardiness. His hair still seemed a bit greasy, still had the slightly large, structural nose, his fingers still stained, and though he could not see them Harry was sure the man's teeth was still a bit yellow. In other words, he was still the same Snape. However, he didn't seem like an overgrown bat without the billowing robes. He looked…human.

'Stop that stomach. Right now!'

Harry had looked and looked and decided to wear his newest shirt and jeans. They were both two sizes larger than he needed to wear, but Harry could not bring himself to buy the sizes Ginny told him to buy. They felt too tight. Too uncomfortable. He was at ease in his clothes. Besides, he had nothing really to show off, at least not in his mind. However, looking at Severus's more formal attire, Harry couldn't help but feel even more like a heal. Perhaps he should have worn his suit anyway…

He walked up to the taller man and made his presence known, "Sorry I am late." He said to the man's back. Snape turned on his heels and regarded him for a moment.

"I expected such an occurrence."

'Of course you did.' Snape would never see him as nothing short of an imbecile. "Um, well, the restaurant is just up ahead a few blocks."

Snape nodded. "Lead the way."

The two walked along the busy street in relative silence.

Relatively.

"How have you been?"

"Tolerable Mr. Potter."

"Oh…Some weather we are having huh?"

"I deplore small talk."

'Of course you do.'

Well, hell.

They continued on amongst shops, restaurants and other businesses. Just when Severus was about to get annoyed and ask how much further they would have to trek, Potter stopped.

"Here we are!" Harry said with a smirk. He watched as the potion master looked up and the sign that he was indicating. One…two…tree…

"You must be joking Potter."

"Not in the least."

"Chu's Chow?"

"Yep."

"This isn't even authentic Chinese food."

"So?" Harry asked as he cocked his head to the side in consideration.

Severus's face contorted into one of disgust. Though he was not a health conscious person by any stretch of the term, he did have standards. He would never eat at such an establishment.

"I believe this is what would be referred to as a 'dive' Potter." He said in annoyance.

The young man just shrugged, "Diamond in the rough." He said with a lopsided grin. He turned and walked into the small eatery.

'Indeed.' Severus thought as he followed the messy, raven haired wizard.

The sitting area was ill lit and had barely any patronage. Both facts adding little to Severus's confidence in the place. There were all manner of oriental posters on the wall and one or two—highly tacky in Severus's opinion—neon coy fish.

"Come on, let's grab a table." Harry said. He went straight to his favorite booth, right under a blue neon coy fish. He smiled as his stoic guest eyed the bright wall adornment with trepidation before he sat down.

Harry handed him a menu. "The place is known for its noodle dishes." He didn't need to open the menu. He knew exactly what he wanted.

Severus stared at the menu as if it wasn't written in any sort of known language until the waiter came a few minutes later.

"What can I get you?"

"Number seven." Harry said good naturedly as he handed his unused menu to the man. The server jotted the number and then turned to Snape.

Severus hated the idea of ordering his dinner by saying a number, but he was hungry and Potter was looking so earnest about the so affair. He had faced the Dark Lord, he could handle bad food.

"Number sixteen please." He said stiffly, "And do you happen to sell Saki?" Though he knew he could conquer bad food he might as well be able to burn the taste out of his mouth with alcohol.

"Sure do."

"Then we shall have a bottle of that as well. If that is acceptable to you?" He asked across the table. This was, after all, on Potter's tab.

Harry just smiled. Perhaps Severus was loosening up a bit or this would get him to loosen up. Harry had had the Sake here. It wasn't the most expensive, but it certainly was potent. It would certainly be another first. He had never seen the man drink. "By all means."

The waiter jotted the order down and headed towards the kitchen.

"They are pretty fast here. Plus it is a slow night for some reason. We shouldn't have to wait long." Harry said.

Severus had no doubt. An image of all the food sitting in vast tubs for hours slashed through his mind and he struggled to not retch. Why had he agreed to this? It was almost as if he was trying to prove something to himself. He was sure to get poisoning from this. He should have brought his potion kit. He looked over at his companion across the table. Harry brought his eyes up at the same time and their gazes locked.

_Diamond in the rough._

Harry smiled timidly, but held Snapes intense gaze. "So…um. How is the business going?" Harry had no idea what else to say and he knew he had probably just slipped into small talk and useless conversation once again. He had slowly become more and more nervous and now he had no idea what in the world the potion master would consider small talk and what he wouldn't. He had thought this would be an easy way to thank the man for all that he had done for him.

Easy.

Yea right.

Easy is dueling five Deatheaters at once. Easy was killing a basilisk. This was scary as shit.

Severus regarded the question and the young wizard's demeanor. Anyone with eyes could tell that Potter was nervous. Part of him was pleased that he was making the boy uncomfortable, but another part felt slightly ill at ease that he had put Potter off so. After all, he really did not have to invite him to dinner, however terrible it may prove to be, and he was not exactly making it easy on the green eyed wizard. He had to hand it to the young wizard, he had at least the tact to know not to speak of anything wizarding inside the restaurant.

"It is actually going quite well. I have been working on several experiments that I feel will vastly improve the medical field. And how is…" he actually did not know what Potter did for a living….Perhaps he should have listened to Albus more. The old man would have a high time if he found out.

"Teaching?"

Potter was a teacher? Severus pulled his wand out of his picket and cast a silencing spell under the table. The slight widening of Potter's eyes let him know that he had noticed.

"You are a teacher? Where?"

Harry knew they were in a silencing charm. He had felt the magical signature as soon as Snape had cast it. "I teach advanced dueling at the auror academy. I'm also a tactical advisor for the department."

"So you are an auror?"

"No...I just tell them what to do."

"I must say, that is…actually impressive."

Harry felt his face and neck begin to heat up. Blushing? Why was he blushing? And in front of Snape for great gracious sake.

"I actually just use all the lessons that you and...Professor Moody taught me." He said as he sidestepped the compliment.

Severus was about to comment further when he noticed their waiter returning with a tray. He quickly undid the silencing charm just as the man was at the table.

"Here you two go." He said as he laid two bowls of food, the Sake and two cups down in front of them. "Enjoy!" The two were left by themselves once more.

"Well, um dig in!" Harry immediately kicked himself for the colloquialism. Snape must think him a complete moron. Probably wasn't too far from it.

Severus reluctantly looked down at the set of wood chopsticks wrapped in paper. It was the only utensil provided. He unwrapped and broke apart the two sticks and carefully dipped into his bowl of noodles and vegetables, all the while keenly aware that he had an audience. He placed the bite in his mouth and waited for…

Hold it.

"This is quite good!" Severus said in surprise. He returned his chopsticks for another bite.

Harry relaxed significantly and also began to eat his food. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. He could do this!

Soon the Sake was poured, the silencing spell reestablished and the conversation started back up again. This time it was vastly easier and the two found themselves discussing all manner of topics.

Harry found out Snape had a killer sense of humor; either that or he had had more rice wine than he had thought. But the sarcastic comments that use to make him cringe were slowly starting to make him laugh, especially when they were not directed at him.

Severus found that Potter actually knew more than he let on. The young man could hold his own in a conversation about politics, theory and current issues. He even found that he and the boy shared many similar viewpoints. Something that should have disturbed Severus greatly, but it didn't. He also began to notice that he was staring at the boy's lips more and more. They were pink and full and it seemed the bottom lip had a natural pout to it. Perhaps He had underestimated the potency of the Sake.

Eventually, the food was gone and they had had just about all the Sake that they could handle. Harry was infinitely glad that he only had to walk home, but was worried about Snape. Although the older man seemed to hold his alcohol really well. He did not even act the least bit inebriated, even though Harry knew for certain that the man had drank two or three more glasses than he did. If anything, his vocabulary had improved. He was using words that Harry had only seen in Hermione's giant books. Harry just smiled while his head swam pleasantly and he listened to the older man talk.

'He has a really nice voice.'

While Severus was talking he finally glanced at the clock on the wall—which was also covered in the coy fish design—and started. They had been here, at the restaurant, for almost four hours. Where the world had four hours gone? Had they actually been so engrossed in conversation that they had passed four hours time without even noticing. He looked around and realized that all the other patrons—all two of them—had left. The waiter had not been back by all night, opting instead to sit behind the cash register and read some magazine.

"Potter? Is that clock accurate?"

Harry slowly looked over at the wall clock and had the same reaction as Snape. Only, not in so many words. 'Holy cow, we've been here nearly four hours.' Unless they had somehow managed to find some weird time warp it seemed that they had talked away the whole evening.

"Um yea. Sorry." He said sheepishly as he turned his attention back to his dinner guest.

"There is no need for apology. I am just wondering if we are not intruding on business hours."

"We are about to. They close at ten. I will just go pay the tab and we can be off."

As Harry got up to head to the register his shirt rode up just a bit and Severus found himself staring at the young man's jean covered rear. He should avert his eyes. He should **really **avert his eyes, but he just couldn't. Potter was oblivious to all of this and headed to the waiter to pay. Severus took one last drink of Sake. What was getting into him? It was just the alcohol talking. That was it.

The potion master and the young warrior made their way into the now quiet street; only a few people were still around the commercial area this late at night since many of the stores had closed hours before. The sign for the restaurant turning off nearly as soon as they exited the door.

The walk back to the Leaky seemed to go much faster; passed in a surprisingly comfortable silence, and soon they were standing in front of the alleyway that led to Diagon Alley.

"Well. Thank you for coming to dinner and thank you for…well, thank you…" Harry said awkwardly. They had managed to talk for four hours and now he was at a loss for what to say.

Severus turned to reply, but he did not make it that far. Again their eyes locked. Without truly being aware of it, Severus began to lean forward. Harry did too.

Harry was still held by the dark eyes when a thought finally slipped through his brain, 'His face is getting closer. Wait…his face is getting closer?' Harry's eyes widened and he stilled his own movements

Severus also became aware of their situation and paused as well. Though his eyes did not widen as comically as Harry's, they belayed his surprise nonetheless.

Their mouths were only centimeters apart.

They stayed that way for a few moments, as if under some sort of paralyzing spell, before Severus finally pulled away and Harry sucked in a breath he didn't know he was holding. The young man averted his green eyes to the pavement, cursing himself for the burning blush that was invading his face.

'I just nearly kissed Snape! What in the world is the matter with me? I must have drank too much. He doesn't even like men. I am never going to live this down. Here I wanted to thank him and this is what I end up doing. Stellar Harry.'

"Potter?...Harry?"

Harry's head shot up at the man's use of his given name. "Yes?"

Severus was locked in a mental debate. The dinner was over. It was time to go back to the way things were. This evening had already been surreal and his moment of weakness just now had nearly cost him his dignity. After all, he had just nearly come on to a boy half his age that was most likely straight. Yes. This should end. He should give his compliments for the evening and be on his way. That is exactly what he should say.

"Do you like sea food?"

But it is not what he **did** say.

Harry looked slightly confused for a moment. His mind immediately went to the childish joke that his cousin Dudley and Ron use to pull, 'Like sea food?' to which they would open their pull mouths, 'See? Food.' Harry knew though that this was definitely not what Snape was talking about. "Um…yea I guess."

"I know a fine place that is on the waterfront. Would you be opposed to accompanying me there next Friday?" Severus wondered where this was coming from. He didn't stop though.

"Oh, uh, yea—yes. That sounds good."

"Then I shall pick you up at four. Is your home on the floo network?"

Harry nodded mutely.

Severus nodded as well, "Dress is wizarding and a little more upscale. I shall…see you then."

"Okay."

Severus nodded one last time before he walked down the alleyway towards the entrance to Diagon Alley, leaving a still highly bewildered Harry rooted in his place.

Rationalize tonight all he wanted, there was little argument to call what had just taken place anything other than what it was.

Severus Snape had just asked him out.

On a date.

##############################################################################

Thank you so for reading Chapter 2!


	4. It's a Date! Right?

##############################################################################

Chapter 3: It's a Date! Right?

##############################################################################

_To know oneself, one should assert oneself._

There is something therapeutic in making a potion, at least in Severus Snape's opinion. Many of his ex-students would disagree heavily—though not in earshot—but they had not and still did not see potions as an art; merely a means to an end. Potions **was** an art form; and Severus prided himself at being an artist. He likened what he did to being a composer. He knew how to put the necessary components together for a potion, much like a composer knows notes and rests. However he also was able to let go and let the components dictate where the potion went; the notes dictating the melody. Perhaps it is because he had been making potions for over half of his life, but once he began to make a potion, he really did not have to think. He would just simply let his body take over. He remembered back many years ago when Professor Trelawney tried to get the rest of the staff to participate in Yoga. He and McGonagall had stood in the back of the room and watched with skepticism—and just a fair amount of mirth—as their colleagues attempted to bend and twist in all matters uncomfortable positions in what the divination teacher proclaimed as 'peaceful and 'meditating.' Load of rubbish. One did not gain peace from contorting one's body to resemble devil's snare.

No.

Peace came from doing what you loved.

Severus was just finishing up a batch of healing potions when his peace was interrupted. The wards were going off. It was not the sound of anyone forcibly trying to gain entry, but one of someone merely passing through. Only as very select number of persons had access to the wards besides himself; considering the fact that he was not expecting company and he had received no calls that could only mean one conclusion.

Albus.

The potion artist grumbled as he extinguished the fire under his cauldron, bottled his potion, and cleaned his hands. He was ascending the stairs frm his basement right as a knock came to the door. Doing his absolute best to look as menacingly as possible in an effort to allude to his wish to be left alone, Severus stalked over to the door and threw it open.

"Severus! What a pleasure!" the older man said as he walked into the foyer.

"What are you doing here?"

"Now, is that any way to treat a guest?" Albus was having way too much fun with this.

"Oh. I beg your pardon. Please come in. Now get out."

The silver haired wizard clicked his tongue, "Severus, your manners are atrocious sometimes."

"At least I call ahead before I swoop in on someone." the younger man muttered darkly.

Albus laughed, "Are you going to invite me to tea my dear boy? It is nearly four."

Severus looked up at the clock and sighed, "As though I have a choice." He turned and walked into the sitting area, not caring if he was followed or not, but he knew better, of course Albus was behind him.

"I do not have any tea ready."

"That will be fine. It only takes a moment."

Wonderful.

With a scowl Severus marched into the kitchen and swished his wand to set the tea to make itself. He returned to the room to find Albus sitting comfortably in one of the high back chairs.

"May I ask again why you are here?"

"I cannot simply come and see how you are doing? We do not get to catch up as often as we should."

'Saints, grant me patience.' Severus thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Albus, we had tea just two weeks ago."

"Yes," the elder man replied happily, "but a lot can happen in two weeks." The last of this statement was said with a knowing glint in those twinkling blue eyes. The biting comment that Severus had already pulled from his arsenal died on his tongue.

No.

"Excuse me while I go retrieve the tea."

"Of course!"

Severus walked as fast as he could to the kitchen.

'No, that is just not possible. Inconceivable. Ice would have a better chance of survival on the sun.' he thought as he went to the counter and set the tea tray.

Severus had become accustomed to Albus' eerie ability to be perceivably omnipotent in certain situations. However, that was usually only when it came to the goings on at his precious school…and possibly the affairs at the ministry….and…

Alright so it seemed that the old coot knew everything.

But there was no possible chance that he knew of his and Potter's previous encounter and their coming assignation.

No, he was just being paranoid.

He returned to the sitting room with the tray of tea and a few very plain biscuits.

"I apologize, but I do not have any of those sugar laden monstrosities that you eat with your tea." He said as he set the tray on a table between the chairs.

"That is alright." Albus exclaimed as he bulled a bag out of his robes, "I brought some."

"Of course."

The two carried on their normal tea conversation, except this time Severus found himself listening more to the older wizard's droning. He did not even realize he was doing so to only hear,

"Harry is doing well. He dropped by my office just yesterday."

"Hm." he may have been listening, but he had a reputation to uphold.

"Yes…I had asked him if he would not help make ready the quidditch pitch this Friday, but he said he was busy. He did not say much. Only that he was 'going out'" Albus said with a smile as he sipped his tea.

'Paranoid. I am being paranoid.'

"Well, that is bound to happen." Severus immediately began to mentally berate himself. He had answered. He had shown that he was listening. Because he knew. He knew that Albus always had known that he was not paying attention when the older man began to apprise him of people's goings on. Now he had shown interest. Damn.

Albus continued on as if he did not notice, or he did not let on that he had, "Yes, you are right. Anyways he is coming tomorrow to help out. It such a change from a few weeks ago."

"Hm."

There. That was more like it.

Finally, an hour later, Albus finally made to leave. Fifty minutes too late in Severus's opinion. He may still wish to keep in contact with his former mentor and boss, he did not like having his potion brewing interrupted.

"You know, I must really hand it to you Severus." Albus said as he stood.

"Whatever for?"

"You are very predictable. Always have been. You do not give in to current trends, nor do you stray from what is comfortable. Some people nowadays you can't tell what they are going to do from one day to the next. But you, you never change. A little dull, but at least people know what is going to happen."

"Excuse me?" Was that supposed to be a compliment? He was a man of routine. Schedule. That most certainly did not make him dull.

"I mean, take your appearance." Albus continued as he walked towards the door.

"Now wait here—"

"You have had the same look for age."

"There is nothing wrong with the way I look!"

"I didn't say anything of the sort! I think it is commendable that you are not so vain. You don't care if your hair is somewhat greasy or that your teeth are discolored or that your clothing is colorless and outdated. Most people throw away vast amounts of money just for appearance sake, but not you. You are far more practical."

'You will eat your hat in a second old man if…'

"Of course I am practical, but—"

"See there, admirable. Why should you change?"

"Who said anything about changing?!"

"Too right. You certainly shouldn't. That is what I am trying to tell you."

Severus almost felt dizzy by the amount of circles this conversation seemed to be taking.

"Now," Albus said merrily as he reached the door, "I must be off. It was wonderful to have such a long chat with you Severus."

The potion master was still trying to fully process what had just taken place. He merely nodded to his elder guest.

Blue eyes were twinkling something fierce as Albus opened the door to let himself out. He turned as he was walking down the path to still see Severus standing in the doorway looking as if he had just been kissed by a llama.

The kind of face where you know something has just happened, but you're not sure what. Nor do you know if you really want to know.

"Oh and Severus…Have fun this Friday!" with that the headmaster walked away from the house and from a bewildered as hell potion master.

Severus shut the door slowly on his retreating company and walked back into the living room clean up the tea.

What was the matter with the way he looked? His hair was never any concern of his. He would simply rinse it with water during his daily showers. The only reason his teeth were discolored was from his constant tasting of potions. It was something that went along with the job. A job he loved. Why whiten them if they were only to become yellowed again. They were clean. That was all that was important.

He dumped the dirty dishes in the sink and spelled them to wash and dry themselves. He walked back into the main area, intending to return to his basement. Back to his potions. His peace. His art.

Who cared about his clothes? He had always found black robes hid stains the best and that was all anyone ever saw him in was his robes…well, not anymore.

But Potter did not really count. True, they had had a…enjoyable time together. In fact, Severus had not had an enjoyable conversation such as that in many years and he could not deny that he found the boy's visage…attractive, even though he still seemed a little scrawny judging from his clothes. This compatibility could have been brought about from the fact that they had both been consuming alcohol.

Yes. That is it.

And that was why he had asked the boy out again. He had not known it at the time, but that had been his motive all along.

What had happened was a fluke. A onetime event; much the same as he and Potter almost kissing.

He did not have to impress anyone…

Albus' parting statement finally registered in his mind….have fun this Friday.

So much for being paranoid. One of these days he would have to figure out how the sneaky old codger did his little trick.

Severus passed by a mirror and paused briefly to take his features.

Shit.

##############################################################################

"Oi! Harry? Could you bring a box of our fake wands from the back?" George called from the front room of Wheezes.

It was Wednesday evening which was the time the twins had designated to take inventory and stock new items. The store had grown so much over the years with the surge in profit and the surge in the twin's experiments. Resulting from this was that when Wednesday evening rolled around, everyone was on help duty. Harry was the only one there yet and he had only just arrived.

Work had been particularly fun. He had been working on free dueling with the advanced auror trainees. They may be about to graduate, but Harry still thought he had a long way to go. He was walking with an odd gate to his step from a stray hex one of them had accidentally got him in the backside. The class had thought it highly hilarious that their instructor had been hexed in the bum; laughing quite uproariously. That laughter though turned into squawks of surprise he sent them the same hex in the same place, wordlessly and wandlessly. They didn't think that was too funny. He got a big kick out of it though.

"Sure thing!" He called back as he grabbed the necessary box and went to the twins up front.

"Aha! Thank you good sir!" George said from where he was sitting in front of a set of shelves. "You are a merchant of helpfulness."

"A savior of laziness!" Fred added from the other side of the store.

"An enabler of—"

"I get it! I get it!" Harry said with a chuckle as took place at another shelf and began to arrange trick candies.

Fred turned on the wireless and soon the three were working quietly at their stations listening to music. Okay, perhaps not so quiet. Fred and George took it upon themselves to sing along with any of the songs that they halfway knew the lyrics to. If they did not know the lyrics then they made up their own.

Harry did not really pay attention to the twin's melodic massacre. As soon as he got set in his spot his mind immediately traveled off into the clouds.

Ever since last Friday night, his and Severus's…

What in the world do you call that? An almost kiss? That just sounds silly, but it was the best he could come up with.

Anyway

Ever since Friday that scene had played through Harry's head at an almost constant rate. That and Severus's subsequent request for another evening.

A date.

He was going on a date with Severus Snape.

'Why did he ask me? I mean, it was a really fun night. Real fun. I hadn't laughed like that in a long time.'

He had expected Snape to yell at him when he had almost kissed the man. He expected curses. Hexes. Insults. He knew how to handle that from Snape. Then the man went and asked him out to another dinner. Did that mean he was okay with the fact that they had almost kissed? No. Impossible. He was Snape. At best, Snape tolerated other him. Much like one would tolerate a bug that was buzzing around just out of reach to swat. The severe man most certainly did not want to lock lips with the spawn of his childhood rival. Did he?

The lack of reasoning—heck, the lack of sense—aside, it did not change the fact that he was going on another dinner with the man. A fancy dinner to hear Snape talk about dress.

Harry felt a flair of insecurity rise up in his chest. He was going to embarrass the hell out of himself. He owned one set of dress robes. After he had finally gotten rid of his green ones from fourth year—he was very happy to say that they had gotten too small, both in height and width—he had decided to buy some the same color, but in a larger size. However, this set of robes was purchased when he was eighteen and while they still fit, they now looked quite frayed. He had not cared before, but now he thought of wearing them and Snape looking at his appearance with disappointment.

"Well hello!"

Harry started violently as Fred's face poked right in front of his own. He looked up to see both twins standing right beside him. Both with identical smiles on their faces. This was not good. They were either about to pull a prank or,

"You looked about a million meters away Harry." Fred said.

"Yes," George replied, "It looked as though you were thinking about something—"

"—or about someone."

"Someone important."

"Quite longingly in fact"

"Which begs the question—"

"Who is it?"

"Do we know them?"

"Unless it's us."

"And then we would say you had excellent taste." Fred finished with a flourish and twirl.

"Cut it out you two. I wasn't thinking about anyone."

The twins gave each other a look and Harry just knew that a whole conversation was taking place right under his nose. His body began to betray him when he started to feel his face heat up. Hopefully, Fred and George didn't notice. The twins threw their arms around Harry's shoulders and steered him to the back room. Much better interrogation spot. They made it back to their little break room and sat the younger man down in one of the chairs.

"Oh, now that is just sad."

"Yes Fred. Harry thinks he can lie to us he can. But he is a terrible liar."

"The worst."

"It is like you have veritaserum in your blood."

"So again, pretty please—"

"—with one of our ton tongue toffees on top—"

"Who's got you so moon eyed?"

"Look I told you—"

The back door to the shop opened up and any hope of being able to get out of this situation fled when Ginny came through the door.

"Gin! Baby sis!"

"Just the girl we need!"

"What's going on?" Ginny asked as she came into the room more and took in the sight of the interrogation.

"Harry here has a mystery sweet heart."

"Do not!"

"Well, something is up."

"And he won't tell us what."

Ginny got a very mischievous look in her eyes that could almost put the twins to shame. In an instant she was right beside her brothers. "What's going on Harry? You have to tell us!"

"Yes, tell us Harry" The twins chorused simultaneously. Harry was reminded of several scary movies.

"Have you met a guy?"

"No!" There! Not a lie. He didn't meet him. He's known him since he was eleven….probably not best to think about that…

"Are you seeing someone?"

"No!" Are they seeing each other? No…

"Oh Harry, you are such a horrid liar!"

"That's what we told him."

"Please!" Ginny pleaded

"Yea! Please!" came her echo.

Harry looked back and forth between all of his interrogators. He couldn't let this get out. He didn't even know what **this **is.

"Guys…please. Can we just drop it?" He pleaded, "Let's just go back and set up the shop."

Ginny stared at him hard. The kind of stare where you know that woman's intuition is at work. It was a look that could bring the strongest of men to their knees, get secrets out of any seasoned occlumens, and generally has the ability to melt paint off of a car.

It scared the hell out of Harry.

Ginny narrowed her eyes, coming to her conclusion, "Snape" she said quietly.

Oh. Crap.

"Gotta go!" Harry all but yelled as he tried to stand from the chair and run for the door.

He was caught by two sets of hands and pushed back down into the chair. He tried it again two more times before he finally stayed put.

"Let me go!" he said hotly, staring up at his captors. "I could very well hex you all!"

"You could—" Fred responded

"—but you won't" George finished.

"So tell us Harry—"

"Is she right?" both boys were smiling like complete and utter loons.

He ignored the twins and sent a death glare at Ginny. This was even freakier than Dumbledore. Or maybe it was just the same. Dumbledore always left you guessing whether or not he knew. Ginny wasn't that patient. "How in the world—"

"I saw you at the gala talking with him. You had an odd look on your face. Plus, had it been anyone else and you wouldn't have been this evasive."

"I…might've" Harry finished lamely.

"So it **is **true?"

"You're an item with the bat?"

"Wait. The bat? As in Batman?"

"Why yes George! And that would make little Harry here—"

"Robin!"

God, someone, anyone, shoot him please. Why did the twins have to be here for this? "No! We are not an item. We are just….just…."

"Ah, that fun stage" the red headed young lady said with a knowing smile.

"There is no stage..."

Wait. If Ginny saw them talking together and came to this conclusion… "Does Hermione know?"

"What? That you are lovey dovey—"

"—with Snapey-Poo."

Yea, call Snape that to his face you two; that would be entertaining to watch. "We are not lovey dovey! We are just…..uh…"

"Yes. I think that explains it quite clearly. Wouldn't you agree Fred?" The twin turned to his brother.

"Oh yes, quite crystal now. How could we ever have made such a misconception?"

"Oh shut it!" Harry said miserably as buried his face in his hands.

Ginny looked down at her dark haired honorary brother. She guessed they had tortured him enough. At least for the day. She knelt down and pried the young man's hands away from his face. "Harry, in answer to your question, Hermione saw you two talking as well, but she probably is like I was and has some educated guesses. I only figured it out tonight."

"How could you figure it out? **I **don't even have it figured out!"

"It's a girl thing."

"And…Ron?"

"Ha! Yea, right. Ron is as clueless as ever." Ginny said with a roll of her eyes. Her older brothers added on to the though,

"He will have a cow when he finds out."

"Yes, he most certainly will." Fred sighed happily.

"Do be considerate and have us witness such an event" George responded with the same air of wistfulness.

Harry leaned back in the chair and stared at the three red heads in front of him. Something was not adding up here. "What do you mean? You mean **you **aren't going to tell him?"

Ginny looked indignant, "Of course not!"

"Wish we could though, don't we George?"

"Oh yes, it would be spectacular to see him faint, but this is your news to tell."

"Besides," Ginny said with a smirk as she stood up and extended her hand to Harry, "You may want to wait till you two are past the 'just…uh…' stage. Just in case. No reason to give poor Ronniekins a heart attack for no reason."

Harry took the witch's offered hand and finally stood with the other four. Perhaps it was just finally having the ability to talk with someone about this, but he found his mouth acting before his brain caught up.

"No need to worry then. I don't even know if he is interested in….well…I don't know if I am his type."

"Are you interested in him?"

"I…"

Now, that was the real kick in the teeth. **Was **he interested in Snape? They had a really nice time when they had gone out and he had a great respect for the former spy and mentor. The man had always been the one of the few people who kept him grounded. He was intelligent and strong…plus it helped that the man had really intense, dark eyes and a very, very nice voice.

"think so." He finished hesitantly.

Ginny laughed, "You think?"

"What do you want me to say? Yes! Alright! But like I said—"

"Then all we will have to do is find out if Snape is interested. That shouldn't be too hard. All we have to do is—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Harry held up his hand to halt the conversation right then. "You guys are okay with this?"

"Well, yes! Of course!" Ginny said matter-of-factly. "Especially if you are happy."

"Yea, he may be a greasy, old git—"

"with bad teeth—"

"big nose—"

"Perhaps you two better stop." Ginny said dryly.

"No wait! We aren't done!"

The twins went on expounding the many attributes of Severus Snape. Ginny just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her green eyed friend. He still looked a bit out of sorts. Like he had just had the rug pulled out from under him and was waiting for the fall. She pulled Harry away from her two idiotic brothers; there was work to be done. They walked over to some supply boxes, completely unbeknownst to Fred and George who had now moved on to Snapes winning personality

"Listen Harry. You wanna know if Snape is interested?"

Slowly, very slowly, Harry nodded his head.

"Will you listen to me? And let me help you a bit?"

"Uh…What do I need help with?"

"You're clueless at flirting and dress like a homeless man."

"Hey!"

"I am coming over tomorrow evening and we are going to do some major work. Be prepared to go shopping."

"Shopping!" The twins ran over and joined the conversation again. Perfect timing.

"Sounds fantastic!"

"Can we come?"

"No!" Harry really wanted to get out of there.

Ginny made a hand motion and all three boys went silent.

"Will you do it Harry."

Oh, how he had a bad feeling about this. But what do you do when you are surrounded by three overly eager Weasleys who are on a mission?

You say, "Yes."

##############################################################################

Hermione came home expecting Ron to have already come in and strewn his stuff about the room. Honestly, the man had no consideration whatsoever sometimes. Instead, the house was still and the lights were still off.

'Strange,' she thought, 'he is usually home by now."

She turned on the light and made sure to put her bags and shoes in their proper locations. Everything has a place and all. And went into the kitchen and made herself some herbal tea. Work had been quite bothersome and she could not wait to vent to Ron about it. Not that he would listen though. She saw the glazed look he would get. Ron was so immature sometimes. 'Has the attention span of a gnat. If it wasn't for her he would not be able to function.' She sipped at her tea and lost herself in thought.

She was not naive. She had read books. No relationship was perfect. However, she had seen her parent's relationship and that always seemed so loving and attentive. Supportive. Though she would never question Ron's love for her she did sometimes question whether or not he supported him. Quite frankly, she was not sure if she was always very supportive of him. He never seemed to want to grow up. Though he loved his job, Hermione secretly thought that what Ron did could count as a job. He simply talked quidditch all day. He still was still set on that silly, pointless game. It was fine when they were children, but there came a point when one needs to grow up.

He also never seemed to see things from her point of view. Ever. Anytime they had an argument he would either stay bullheaded until the argument was dropped or he would simply say he was sorry to stop the argument on his own terms. It was aggravating, especially when she knew that she was the one who was right. It was simply a matter of facts. All of her viewpoints were supported by several books and journals by world renowned authors. Matter of facts.

Hermione sat her tea down and set about fixing her hair into a bun with her wand, a trick she had learned at school that served her well to this day. She had just picked up her cup again when she heard a pop outside the back that connected the kitchen to the outside. Ron always came home by floo, so that probably meant,

A tentative knock came to the door. The person on the other side did not wait for an answer though, and soon her black haired, green eyed friend poked his friend through the open door.

"Hey." Harry said, "Alright if I come in?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Like you even have to ask." She waved her hand and Harry walked into the room and set a bag from the twin's shop on the table.

"What's that?" She asked as she took another sip of her tea.

"Ron had called me earlier and asked that I bring some of the twin's latest pranks here after we got done setting shop. Said he wanted to use some on the guys at work." The young man said with a smirk.

"Of course he did." Hermione said darkly. Typical. Such a child. How was he expecting to raise kids when he was such a wonderful role model?

Harry got a curious expression on his face, "'Mione, everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is just fine." The young with tried her best to put on a convincing smile. It was no use dragging Harry in on this. He was dragged into all of their lives far too often nowadays.

"You sure?"

"Very much so. Will you stay and have a cuppa with me?"

"Well, actually, Ron did have another request of me. He said that your sink in here was acting up."

"Hermione cocked an eyebrow, "Why didn't he fix it himself?" she asked more to herself than her green eyed friend.

"Ah, who knows? He isn't exactly the best with household spells." Harry said with a small smile as he walked over to their kitchen sink to inspect it.

The brown haired young woman finished her tea and walked over to the sink beside her friend.

"I am sorry he called you. He should have just told me. I could have fixed it. I mean, I have a book."

Harry chuckled, "Of that, I have no doubt. But it's no big deal. You know I love to help you guys and this will only take a jiff."

"Yes, but you are always helping us. You know you are turning into a—"

"If you say mother hen you will find yourself on the wrong end of a tickle hex." Harry said as he lay down under the sink to get a better look.

"And Ron just takes advantage of you!" Hermione continued.

"He does not," Harry said from the floor, "That is just what best mates do. We call each other when we need help."

'Yea…but when was the last time Ron ever returned a favor?' the young witch thought as she poured another cup of tea for the messy haired handy man whenever he was done.

She was just setting the tea kettle back on the stove when,

"Hey, Hermione, can I talk to you about something—"

POP!

Ron apparated right into the kitchen, effectively scaring the living daylights out of his wife and his best friend. The results of this were a nearly dropped cup of tea and a loud, slightly metallic sounding THUMP from under the sink.

"I could eat a horse! Oh, I didn't think you would be home yet." He said as his eyes found his wife.

"I just got in. Harry's here too."

"Where's he at?"

"Down here."

Ron looked down to see his friend's legs sticking out from underneath the sink. "What are you doing down there, Ry?"

Harry brought his head out from underneath the sink to rub the spot on his forehead that had just become well acquainted with a pipe. "Getting a concussion. You sure know how to make an entrance." Dang. And he was about to talk to Hermione about Friday. "You asked me to look at the sink, remember?"

"Oh yea. Well. Since you're here you should stay and have some dinner with us! After that we could—"

"I'd love to, but I gotta get home." He had to hide some of his clothes again for Ginny's impending visit tomorrow, "Besides, I would think you two would like some alone time."

Hermione handed Harry a dishrag to wipe his hands, "That's fine Harry. We were just going to have stew tonight anyway." Really, she had hoped to have dinner with only Ron tonight. She loved having Harry around, but she and her husband were in desperate need for discussion.

Ron's face fell. "Alright…if you have to. We'll have dinner Friday when I come over after work."

Oh.

"Um. About Friday. I won't be around."

Ron sat down at the table in a huff. This is the second time Harry had made them reschedule. This wasn't like his friend at all. "What do you have to do?"

"Just…some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Ron, stop interrogating him. Harry, thank you for fixing the sink and for dropping off Ron's little toys."

Thank you Hermione! Though this did nothing to quell his insecurity that the brown haired witch probably knew what 'stuff' he was talking about. He nodded and started to grab his things to leave.

"It isn't an interrogation. I just want to know what he has to do that is so important that he can't hang out with his best mate?"

"And I am saying he doesn't have to tell you. Stop being so nosey."

"Oh that's rich. Who's calling the cauldron black Miss I-Must-Know-Everything."

Harry hated when he witnessed his two friends fighting. It had made him nervous in school and the feeling hadn't dissipated even after all of these years. He especially hated it if they were arguing about him. Not only did he feel agitated by the bickering, but guilty as well.

"Stop." He finally interrupted the marital spat. "It really is nothing. I…I'm having dinner with someone."

That definitely stopped the two from fighting. Ron's brow shot up and became lost in his red hair; Hermione had a small smirk on her face. 'Yep. She knows. I am so dead.'

"Having dinner? Like a date? You have a date?" his tall best friend asked. Harry ignored how stunned he sounded.

"Um…maybe. I don't know." The door suddenly felt hundreds of meters away right now. He needed to escape. Ginny was right. Ron would have to find out…just not right now. Especially when there was a very good chance that nothing would become of this. "We are really just going out as friends." Wow. Friend. That was another weird thought to associate with Snape. Not as weird as date, but still very odd.

"Well, do we even know him? He isn't some creep is he?" Ron asked suspiciously.

'You would probably think so.'

"No, you don't know him."

'**I **don't really know him.'

Harry quickly and hastily said goodbye friends; promising that he would call them Saturday. He may have been a Gryffindor and brave to a fault, but he would be the first to admit that he was a giant chicken about telling Ron that he was going out with Severus Snape. 'Heh, chicken – mother hen…wait, stop that!' Besides, they were trying for a baby. The last thing they needed was their friend hanging about spoiling the mood. Ron still seemed in a daze about the news that Harry was going out on a date and kept very silent. Muttering a goodbye as his friend walked out the door. The red head and his brown haired wife stayed in their spots quietly for a few moments before either one of them spoke.

"I don't like that Harry has a date." Ron said sulkily. "What's wrong with his life as it is? It's bloody stupid."

"That's preposterous." Hermione said as she went about reheating some stew for the two of them. "You are the one who keeps on embarrassing him by talking about getting laid. And watch your language."

Ron rolled "Well, yea. But getting laid and going on a date are two completely different things."

"Oh Ronald, don't be nasty! Harry's not like that!" Hermione said in a huff as she set a bowl in front of him.

"Whatever." Ron muttered and began to eat his dinner.

Hermione just sighed. Another prime example of how immature Ron could be. He took to change like a polar bear takes to the Sahara. 'If he is mad now, wait till he finds out who Harry is seeing…if my theory is correct.' She felt the need to remind Ron of this childish tendency of his, but, he had been so edgy lately that no matter what she said he would take offense. 'Perhaps we shall talk tomorrow,' she thought as she too sat down and began to eat, 'besides, I really don't feel like listening to him be bull headed right now.' The two ate in silence for a while, Ron still upset about Harry, and Hermione secretly wondering when the last was that Ron got jealous over her.

##############################################################################

It was Friday.

At 3:50.

And Harry was going to throw up.

He thought he had been nervous when he had first taken Snape out to dinner.

Ha.

That's a good one.

Almost as funny as the joke Ron told about the mermaid and the pygmy puff.

Harry just couldn't seem to keep still. He would sit down in a chair, only to get up seconds later to go into the kitchen to fix some nonexistent problem and check on Hedwig, then go into his bedroom to check and make sure Merlin was still sleeping happily, and then go back and do the whole cycle over again. He had a feeling if this kept up he would wear a hole in the soles of his new boots.

Yesterday had been…enlightening…to say the least. Ginny had showed up and instantly dragged him out on a shopping excursion. She insisted that she pick out all the styles and the cut of his clothes and after several hours Harry had several bags full of items that were way too small in his opinion.

"_Harry, you do know that it is perfectly alright to show off your body."_

"_Is there any other way to do that than wearing tight clothing?"_

"_You could go around naked."_

"_Just hand me another shirt."_

He silently vowed that she could get him to buy the clothes, it was another thing to make him wear them in public.

All the while Ginny had laid out all of the advice she knew about dating, flirting, and any other helpful things she thought Harry should know; all lumped together in a numbered list simply known as, "The Rules." There seemed to be hundreds of them and Harry gave up all hope of remembering even half of them when Ginny got to Rule # 129. Which, incidentally, is 'If you are going to wink at someone, wink with your right eye.' Harry thought many of the rules were just a tad too specific and utterly useless, but Ginny insisted that by knowing them Harry was guaranteed to know if Snape was interested. He never did ask why it was only the right eye. Then again, if he even attempted to wink at Snape he may very well lose an eye. He liked his eyes.

Harry picked at some invisible fuzz on his new robes. They were nice, Harry admitted reluctantly, and they certainly were better than his previous dress robes; he would even go so far as to say that he would wear them again. Ginny had picked out a set of deep scarlet robes—that appealed to his house pride—that were very fitted cut in the chest, the sleeved were a little more loose thankfully and the best feature was the lower part was not as full as some of the older styles and created a more sleek profile…at least that's what Ginny said. Harry was just glad that it didn't feel too much like he was wearing a dress.

His favorite things by far were the black leather boots he had gotten when his shopping commander insisted he buy shoes to match the accents and belt to his robes. When Gin had first pointed them out he had been a little hesitant to even try them on. They…had heels. Now, nothing as extravagant as many a woman's shoe, but they nonetheless had about a three inch heel to them.

"_I won't be able to walk!"_

"_Sure you will, just try them on."_

"_Men do not wear heels Gin."_

"_They'll make you taller."_

He seemed to be walking just fine in them now.

Harry checked the clock for the hundredth time—the one hundred and seventy second time actually, but who's counting—and wondered when time had decided to slow down. He worried again if He had told Snape his address clearly enough. After he had gotten done shopping he had sent Hedwig with a letter so that the man could arrive by the Floo at the designated time. He had no idea where the man lived now that he wasn't at Hogwarts, but he trusted Hedwig to be able to find him. During the war she always seemed to be able to reach order members no matter their unknown location. She was a smart bird and he wasn't just saying that because he was biased. True to her idiom, she had returned a few hours later with a very succinct reply of, 'Thank you' scrawled in the potion master's familiar handwriting.

He was just about to make his circuit around the apartment again when the fireplace sprang to life with the telling green flames. Moments later Snape stooped through the fireplace in a graceful fashion that seemed impossible, yet somehow very fitting.

"Your fireplace is atrociously small. You should have mentioned such a detail in your letter yesterday," Snape said as he brushed soot off of his shoulder.

"These apartments and shops were converted from an old house. I'm just lucky to have found one with a fireplace…" Harry answered, but he could give a salamander's behind about fireplaces right now.

Snape was…

different.

He too was in a nice set of robes, but they weren't the usual black that the man always sported. No. They were teal. A perfect mix of blue and green with silver accents.

His mid shoulder hair was actually tied back instead of just left loose and it did not seem as greasy as the last time they had seen each other…in fact, it didn't look greasy at all.

Severus noticed Potter staring at him and became even more agitated than he had been earlier. He knew it had been a foolish thing to do; to make such changes. This was a waste of time and would not make any difference in the evening. It was really all Albus' fault for tricking him into this. 'Yes, that is it. I should really spike his tea. Nothing too harmful, but at least something that should remind him that his days of manipulating a potion master have come to an end.' Frankly, he did not think that it helped him at all. Polish horse feces and all you have is shiny manure, was Severus's view on the matter. Such high opinions of himself were often sported by the sour man.

He couldn't help noticing too, that Potter had dressed well for the evening. Gone were the baggy clothes and instead the boy was wearing what looked to be a set of new robes that seemed to suggest that the ex Gryffindor had more of a physique than he had previously let on. He also seemed…taller. Severus realized he too was staring and brought them both back to the task at hand.

"Are you ready to go?"

Harry nodded, still not able to find the proper words. He noticed that Snapes teeth were also white. They seemed so foreign in his mouth and Harry found himself staring at the flashes of white enamel that would show when the older man talked.

_Rule # 23: If the person tries to dress to impress then they think it's a date._

Harry shook himself. Why was that popping into his head now? He tried to focus on what Snape when the man began to speak again.

"Good, then if you should be so inclined as to take my arm, we shall be off."

"Huh?" Great focus.

Snape rolled his eyes, "We must apparated to this location Potter. Since you have never been there before it is only logical that we side apparated. Now, if you will." He held out his arm.

"Um…do you want a tour of the place first?" Harry managed as he waved his arms to unnecessarily indicate his apartment.

Snape looked around, "It seems small enough and pretty self explanatory. A tour would be pointless. We should go." His arm was still held out.

Harry swallowed and took a firm hold on the taller man's arm. "Where are we—"

Instantly, Harry felt that nauseating sensation of being squeezed through a straw. Seconds later he felt his feet hit solid surface again and his knees began to give from the unexpected travel. Luckily, though quite embarrassingly, Snape was there to keep him from falling down.

"One would think you never travel Potter." Snape said with an air of amusement.

"One would think you would warn a person before—where are we?" Harry switched topics rapidly as he took in their surroundings. They definitely were not in England anymore.

"The coast."

"Coast of where?"

"We are in a small wizarding coastal town in Finland. There is a two hour time difference, I hope that you had not eaten a large lunch."

Harry shook his head as he looked around at the small shops and village houses that reminded him a little of Hogsmeade. The air was thick with salt and he heard a boat horn off in the distance.

_Rule # 12: If you really want to try and woo someone, take them to an exotic location._

'Stop that right now.'

"The restaurant is just ahead." Snape said as he began to walk in the indicated direction. Harry followed at the man's side and before long the two were standing in front of a tiny building. Harry could not see any sign to indicate the places name and before he could ask Snape had ushered him inside.

The place was small, like Chu's, but instead of being lit by neon signs this place had several candles floating around the room like the dining hall at Hogwarts. There was almost no other way to describe the place but…

romantic.

'So Snape is interested…"

The two went over to one of the small tables and sat down.

"The lighting situation leaves something to be desired, but they more than compensate with their food selection. I despise floating candles; really they are only a nuisance."

'And then again, maybe not.' Harry thought as he looked at the menu sheet. He did not recognize any familiar words and wondered what the best way was to go about asking.

An older gentleman came over and asked for drink orders. Severus immediately said water and Harry followed suit. 'He must not want a repeat of last time. I bet that whole evening was based on that Sake…' They also gave the man their dinner orders. Harry just pointed to one that sounded like fish and prayed it wasn't too bad.

The waiter left and the table was overcome by a stilling silence. Great. They had had such a fun night together and now they were going to not talk the whole time, Harry thought miserably as he waited for his water. Why had Snape even asked him out in the first place? Harry had to think of a way to get the conversation going. If only so he did not go crazy. What to do?

The two continued to sit in silence, even after their waters were delivered. Perhaps their previous ease with each other had only been an alcohol induced reaction. They each tried to conduct a conversation, but in the end it became small talk and died out almost as soon as it begun.

What finally broke the ice that had formed between them was when their dinner arrived a quarter of an hour later. Severus had gotten the calamari, a personal favorite of his. He had not known what Potter had ordered since the boy had pointed to the menu, probably nervous about butchering the language. However, when the youth's plate was set in front of him, Severus had to fight to keep from laughing outright at the reaction of his companion.

Harry had gotten the blue fish alright. The **whole **fish. Head, tale, scales, everything. It was set down to where the face was right in front of the green eyed young man. Harry's eyes widened significantly and his mouth opened in surprise, effectively making him look just like his dinner.

Another silence.

"My dinner is smiling at me."

Severus could not take it anymore and began to laugh. Harry looked up at the older man still in shock—both at his food and at the normally reserved potion master's reaction—but soon he too was laughing.

And that did it.

All thanks to a blue fish.

They began to talk as they had done a week before. Harry timidly ate his fish and decided that it wasn't half bad, especially after he covered the thing's head with a napkin. The waiter had given him an odd look when he witnessed this but Harry really did not care. Severus even allowed him to procure a bite of his calamari since he had never had it before. Harry had quickly gotten a forkful before he thought Snape would change his mind. The older man declined to have any of the blue fish. This time, while they still exchanged wit and discussed current wizarding news and political issues, they had begun to discuss more personal topics without realizing it. Harry was finding out all manner of things about his former instructor; about his travels around the world, his like of muggle classic rock music—"It was just called rock music when I was younger, though"—, and even information about his childhood.

"Wait, wait, wait. You actually use to sing in the Hogwarts choir?"

Snape gave a small harrumph, "I was in first year and was tricked into it by Professor Flitwick."

"Can you sing?"

"Like a lark."

"Stop being sarcastic."

"Who is being sarcastic?"

Harry also found himself talking with no self imposed limitations. He too had discussed his musical tastes along with his love for cooking and eventually an admission of body art.

Severus's brow shot up significantly, "You…have a tattoo?"

"Umm…yea."

"I must say, I find that rather…ironic."

"Because the man that tried to kill me for much of my childhood tattooed his followers?"

Severus nodded.

"Yea, I thought of that. But he branded me too," Harry indicated his forehead, "This was never a mark of my choice. The tattoo. That was all me. My choice alone." Harry said proudly.

"Might I be so bold as to ask you where it is at?"

The young man blushed, "Um…my clothes cover it up."

Eventually during the night Potter became Harry and Snape became Severus without the two even aware of the change. Harry still found Severus highly funny and Severus seemed to laugh more as well and this time they really couldn't blame it on the alcohol. All in all, it reminded Harry of hanging out with his close friends. Harry did notice from time to time that it seemed that Severus was staring at his mouth during the conversation. His other friends had never done that before.

_Rule # 4: If he stares at your mouth, he wants to kiss you._

Harry mentally laughed off this one and just figured he had food stuck in his teeth.

Just like a week ago the two finally made their exit when they realized that the establishment was due to close. Harry was smiling like crazy about how well the evening went; even though he did not accomplish his mission and was still unsure if Severus was interested in him—or even the man's orientation for that matter. Despite this, he still smiled contently.

Until they apparated back to his now dark apartment.

Until Severus turned him around and with both hands on the side of Harry's head he brought the younger man in for a searing kiss.

Harry stood shocked for only a moment. Then he threw his arms around the older man and returned the kiss just as passionately.

_Rule # 2: If he kisses you, then it's definitely a date._

'Shhhh… you rules are no longer needed anymore…' was Harry's last thought as Severus's insistent tongue made its way into Harry's mouth.

The kisses continued on and Harry realized that this was the most he had ever kissed a person. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own and were running all down Severus's back, shoulders, neck, arms, wherever he could reach. Severus's hands seemed to do the same, except while Harry went up in his exploration, Severus's hands went down. Harry turned bright red when he gave a very unmanly squeak when the taller man reached down and grabbed his arse. No one had ever done that before either. 'Why would anyone want to grab mu butt?' Harry thought through a very cloudy mind that had only surfaced for analytical thought because of the surprise grope. Quick as a flash, though, his mind dove back into the wonderful sensations that seemed to be all around him. He didn't know which was more surprising, the fact that he was having these feelings, or that his onetime loathed potion professor was the one causing them.

Their tongues continued to dance around each other in Harry's mouth. Harry decided that oxygen was a myth. He could survive without breathing. He just had to do this all day. Severus was just as intense in this as he was in everything else in his life. His mouth moved firmly and with precision, as did his tongue, and he dominated the kiss completely. The hands that were caressing him—yea…caressing….—were also very sure, but still light enough that Harry soon found himself covered in gooseflesh.

Those same hands finally became embolden enough and during a particularly nice nibble to his lower lip, Harry felt one hand glide up his thigh ever so slowly…and then cupped his crotch. Both men jumped at the spark of electricity from the sensation. Harry couldn't seem to help it; he let out a loud moan. The noise was finally what brought the two wizards back to themselves and made them aware of their activities. They broke apart, but still stayed in each other's arms as they struggled valiantly to catch their breaths.

"I…apologize….for—" Severus was trying to say in between his panting, but Harry quickly cut him off.

"No…." He took another gasp of breath, "No sorries. When can I see you again?" Great. Way to look desperate Harry.

The edges of Severus's mouth twitch upward, "Next Friday again. We shall meet at five."

Harry nodded his head, "Okay." He said quietly.

The two finally disentangled their arms and pulled back a little more from each other.

Severus realized that now was the time to go before he attacked the young man again. "I shall…call you before then to work out the details."

"No more surprises?"

'Oh, I think we seemed to be in for many surprises.' "No. This time it will be a joint decision."

Harry nodded again. Severus found his eyes pulled to that full mouth of his. It was now bright red from their recent activities and He could not seem to contain himself; he leaned forward and gave them one last kiss. He would not analyze why he felt a thrill of accomplishment when Harry returned it automatically.

For the second time they broke apart and Severus made his way to the tiny fireplace, "Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight…Severus…" Harry said and in a twist of green the man was gone again.

Harry unceremoniously laid down on the couch and rubbed his face with his hands, willing his heart and his body to calm down.

"I think he's interested." He said quietly into the dark room.

##############################################################################

Thanks muchly for reading Chapter 3!

Reviews are loved!


	5. Things Have Got to Change

Title of this chapter is also the title of a song by the band TOFOG (Or 30 Odd Foot of Grunts)

##############################################################################

Chapter 4: Things Have Got to Change

##############################################################################

_For if there is a sin against life, it consists perhaps not so much in despairing of life as in hoping for another life and in eluding the implacable grandeur of this life._

"Your mother is impossible!" Hermione said in a huff as she stormed through their door and went straight to the kitchen. She needed tea. Right now.

"What did she say?" Ron asked confusedly as he followed his wife. She had been in a funk ever since they had left the Burrow for their ritual Sunday family lunch. Ron had thought it had been okay. The twins had gotten him with itching powder, but that was mild. Plus everyone that was in the area had been able to come; even Harry, who seemed to be taking more and more time with his mystery date. All around, a typical Sunday afternoon.

The brown haired witch whipped around with a force that Ron was sure must have hurt, "You didn't **hear** her?!"

"Ummm…"

"Of course you didn't. She attacked me!"

"Oh come on. I may not have been paying attention, but I know there was no attacking going on. No one yelled."

Hermione sniffed. "You do not have to yell to attack someone. She is already blaming me for…for what's happening." Her eyes filled with a small bit of sadness and she turned and continued on to her comforting tea.

Ron sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Apparently, this was a Bad day. Ever since they had begun trying to have a baby two months ago they had their Good days and their Bad days. 'Funny how we have way more Bad days than Good.' Ron thought in an inner voice that didn't sound like it found anything humorous at all. Hermione had been so sure that only having sex around her peak fertility times would ensure a quick an efficient pregnancy. As a result they had only been intimate four times in the last month. Part of Ron had hoped each time would be that magical time and they could stop this madness. He had curiously picked up one of Hermione's pregnancy books a few weeks back and read that some pregnant woman tend to be more sexually inclined. He particularly could not picture Hermione being such a woman, but it gave him some hope; and considering their current dry spell, he took all the hope he could get. That was only part of him though. The other part, which was growing larger and larger as the days went on, was really starting to regret agreeing to this whole thing. This had ruined their relationship, of that Ron was sure. They didn't fight as much, they talked to each other and not at each other and bloody hell, they had sex! Ron was truly sick and tired of it. He was sick of Hermione quoting books all the time. He was tired of the way she kept attacking him about little things because she was pissed about this. He was sick of walking around on bleeding eggshells in his own house. He was just all around tired. And sick of it.

Ron decided not to follow Hermione and fell into the couch, "How in the world is she blaming you?"

Hermione came storming back in with a cup of tea in her hand. Ron noticed that she did not have one for him. She always used to make two cups. "She kept on talking about how the Weasleys were so fertile. How it only took her and Arthur two weeks before they were pregnant. How Bill and Fleur conceived on their honeymoon. God, it was like she was rubbing it in my face! I mean two months isn't that long of a time. She made it sound like we **couldn't** have kids or something." She sat down in one of the cream colored chairs and drank a big gulp of tea.

"Well…aren't their tests that you can take to see." Hey! There. That sounded halfway intelligent.

His wife shot him a sharp look, "There are. I did not think you would be so apt to take one."

Ron snorted and before he even ran the statement passed his mental editor he scoffed, "Like I need to take one."

Hermione's eyes instantly were ablaze. She carefully set her cup down on the table slowly, making sure that it was set on the coaster, before she attacked,

"Oh I see! So you agree with her! This is entirely my fault! I am not a Weasley so it is **my** fault that we don't already have six kids running all over the place right now!!" she yelled at her husband. How dare he?! She was the one planning, not him.

"I didn't say that!" Ron yelled back, "I just know that usually Weasley's never have to worry about that kind of stuff."

"Well. You must have a problem."

"ME!? Why do you say it's me?!"

"Because. I have been reading and—"

"Oh yes, of course! A book. A book told you it was me."

"No!" Hermione was getting red faced, Ron wasn't too far behind, "But it listed the all the risk factors and checklists to tell if a woman can—"

"And obviously he must be right."

Hermione's eyes began to tear, mostly from anger, but there you go. "It is **not **my fault!!"

Ron was sick of it. Hermione was determined to make him the bad guy. He was attacking her, just like his mother apparently. She had her books telling her she was right and everyone else was illogical and bull headed. He got up from the couch.

"I never said that Hermione. But fine. It's my fault. Is that what you wanted to hear? Or, maybe it's not my fault. Maybe it's just the fact that we have only had sex four times in the last two months." He grumbled as he went to put his shoes back on.

"The books said—"

"I don't **bloody care** what a damn book says. To have a baby, you gotta actually have sex!"

"Don't raise your voice!"

The tall red head threw up his arms. "I give up!" He turned and headed for the door they had only just come out of.

"Where are you going? You can't run away!" Hermione was up and on the chase. She didn't go far though because Ron stopped at the doorway and turned on his heels.

"Congratulations. You have out argued me. I am going out. See you later."

"You can't—"

"I **can **and I **will**."

"I—" the young witch started, but stopped. Really she didn't know what to say. What does one say when you're both angry at something that you can't do anything about?

Ron turned back to his wife as he opened the door. She still looked angry, but also somewhat sad again; especially in the eyes. He sighed and hung his head. "Look….I….I'll be back later. Okay? I just….need to go."

Hermione pursed her lips, but nodded. "Fine. Just..."

"Yea…I know. Bye."

"Bye."

The clicking sound of the door shutting sounded deafening. Not only inside the quiet house where it was the only sound, but also outside even amidst the sounds of nature; the wind seeming to carry the sound farther than should ever be allowed. Both husband and wife stared at the door for a few minutes. Ron thought he should maybe go back in. Hermione thought maybe she should go out.

In the end though Hermione turned and went back to the living room and to her tea. If Ron wanted to run away then let him.

Ron turned and apparated away, thinking of Harry's flat as he did so. If anyone could make him forget about things, it was Harry. Harry would save him.

##############################################################################

Harry apparated into his kitchen flat with the same grace and sophistication that he always seemed to possess on the ground.

Which means he bumped rather violently into the kitchen table and stumbled back just enough to see his coffee mug from that morning hurtling to its impending death on the floor below. If you are wondering as to the dramatic treatment of something as simple as a coffee cup, obviously you have never witnessed the shattering of your favorite mug.

Harry dove and made a last minute catch from the floor and saved the small ceramic cup with snitches flying all over it. The crowd goes wild. True, he could have fixed the cup with magic had it of shattered, but he had fixed enough dishes in his day to know that they just weren't the same after that.

Still on the floor Harry heard a pop of displaced air coming from the living room. Had to be Ron. He is the only one who doesn't announce his arrivals. Even Severus still called or would let Harry know in advance what time he should be expected.

Things had been going…surprisingly quite well with Severus over the past few months. They had started out seeing each other once a week, usually on the weekends, and would go out to dinner somewhere. Recently—like within the last three weeks—they had begun to see each other even more meeting now two times a week and their outings did not revolve solely on food anymore. They had been to the movie house, a museum, and the theater. Although the theater and the museum had been Severus's ideas and Harry may not have gone otherwise he had found that he had had a good time at both places. Besides, the next outing was his planning and when he had talked to Severus a few days ago the older man had seemed interested. Well, if saying, 'That will be passable' counts as being interested. Harry was looking forward to it. He still was completely surprised by how much he and his old mentor still had to talk about. They had nearly gotten thrown out of the movie house because they had begun to discuss the logics behind a certain scene. Severus seemed less and less formal with every meeting and if Harry didn't know any better, he would say the older man was becoming comfortable around him.

They had never gotten as…well, intense, as they did after their first true date; Severus seemed intent of propriety and Harry was just a tad apprehensive since he was so inexperienced. The last thing he wanted was to make a fool of himself in that kind of situation. He already did so quite well in all others.

That did not mean that they had not had a repeat of those wonderful kisses Harry had come to expect from the older man. Most of the time these kisses came at the end of the date, right as they were to part, however it was not always limited to the end. They had nearly gotten kicked out of the theater and it wasn't for talking.

They were definitely passed the 'just…uh…' stage, but Harry was still unsure as to what they were; more specifically, what they would call each other. He could not see Severus allowing Harry to call him his boyfriend; too juvenile in the serious man's opinion no doubt. Partner seemed so businesslike to Harry. He didn't think 'lover' was correct because that actually implied…well…yea. Really the only thing that he was sure about was that they were seeing each other on a steady basis and that they were going to continue to do so for an undefined future. That was enough.

That meant though that he needed to tell his friends. More specifically Ron. Hermione had dropped several more hints over the past months and Harry was almost positive that the second he told her she would say, 'I already knew.' Why didn't men get some of that women's intuition thingy. Seemed right handy sometimes.

Wait.

Speaking of the red head, Ron usually came and found Harry when he apparated in. Harry had been in the kitchen for a while now in his musings and his best friend had yet to make an appearance. His fridge was lonely. Where was he?

Harry walked into the living room and found his red headed friend sitting on the couch staring into space.

"Uh, mate? You alright?"

Ron turned and his face lost its darker visage in favor of the normally cheery face the red head usually sported.

"Yea, fine mate. Just wanted to get away for a bit and we haven't gotten to see you as much."

"You just saw me about an hour ago."

"Still, not dude time."

"Dude? Where did you learn a word like that?"

"This thing. Long time ago." Ron said as he pointed to the TV.

"Does 'Mione know where you are?" Harry asked as he went over and sat in a chair by the couch. He noticed Ron's face fall ever so slightly, but the taller man was still smiling.

"Oh sure…sure. You know, just gotta do your own thing every once in a while yea?"

"Yea…I guess. Is everything okay with you two?"

"Yep we're just fine. She was just going to do some reading and I wanted to get out." He actually didn't know for sure if Hermione was going to read, but he certainly needed to get out. They hadn't parted mad at each other per se, but he knew he needed some space before he went home.

"Oh, well if you're sure."

"Positive. Now! Let's say we watch some of this telliviston." Ron said as he clapped and rubbed his hands together.

Harry rolled his eyes, "It's television Ron, and it will rot your brain."

"Bah! That's not true. I watched tons of this when we all lived here" Ron said as he went and began to play with the buttons and knobs on the front of the screen.

"Actually, I think that's proof. Here, wait! You're going to break it!" Harry said as he went to rescue his electronic.

Finally the TV was on and the two had settled back into their seats. Quite a bit of time passed where the two stayed relatively silent, either watching the shows, or making light comments about them. Ron would ask a question that would relate to muggle culture that was portrayed and Harry did his best to answer and not laugh.

"You know," Ron said eventually, "Those **were** some really good times."

"What were?" Harry asked distractedly.

"All of us living together. I think those were some of the best years of our lives."

"Well, they were fun, but—"

"I mean, everything was perfect. We were all together and nothing was too hard and me and you would hang out."

"Umm…Ron, things weren't always great. I remember Hermione getting right huffed at us for leaving the apartment in a mess and we were always under each other's foot."

His friend waved off the argument. "That was nothing. It was all part of the experience."

"Yea …"

"I hear a 'but' in there."

"Well, Ron, things were great, but you couldn't wait to get out."

"I couldn't?"

"Um, no. You and Hermione were pretty wrapped up in each other. You kept on saying how great it would be to have a big house and some…uh privacy. 'Specially after The Incident."

"No…no, I couldn't have…."

Harry chuckled, but he was starting to wonder about his friend. "Whatever mate. You were so excited when you two got married and moved into that house."

Ron sat for a moment in silence. Why would he have said that? Probably because he thought that was what was supposed to have happened. Living here had been the best. He began to pick the fuzz off of one of Harry's couch cushions.

"Well. That was then. Hind sight's always twenty - twenty. Isn't that what they say?"

"I guess, but—"

"Besides, back then I at least got to see you. I hardly ever see you anymore mate."

Harry reddened slightly, "You see me all the time."

"Not like old times. Before you could hang out anytime. I would call, and you would be there. Now it's almost like I have to call and make an appointment. You spendin' an awful lot of time with this guy you're seeing." Ron said pointedly.

Oh no. Not this. Why did the conversation have to take this turn? Wrong way! Dead end! U-turn! Any other street sign euphemisms that apply!

"We have a good time."

"He seems awfully controlling. Who is he? Maybe we can run his name with Hermione."

"Controlling?" Severus was not controlling.

"Well yea. He takes up all of your time."

"We see each other twice a week at most."

"Yea, now you do. Soon though it will be all the time."

"What is wrong with that?"

"It's controlling!"

"You see Hermione every day. Even before you were married!"

'Exactly.' Ron thought darkly.

"Look," Harry said in exasperation, "Why are you so opposed to this?"

"Maybe because I don't know who it is. Even if I don't know them, I don't like that you have avoided telling me for this long. Best mates don't do that."

And Ron was right

"You're right."

"And I—wait, I'm right?"

"Yea."

"Of course I'm right."

As much as Harry really wished it wasn't so, Ron was right. He did have a right to know. Perhaps this was his sign that it was time to fess up. Heavens help him, though; he knew there was going to be trouble. He turned and looked at his friend in the blue eyes.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I'll tell you, just…promise you will hear me out?"

Ron looked confused, "Yea, sure. Now who?!"

Now or never.

How about never?

"Severus Snape."

Guess it's now.

Ron blinked. Then he blinked again. This was a joke. Harry was being funny. Harry was always being a sarcastic git. Part of his charm. The red head smiled easily and leaned into the sofa more.

"Go on. Pull the other one!"

Harry began to smooth down his hair. He didn't know how having tamed hair would help in a situation such as this, but he was willing to give it a try.

"I'm serious mate. I'm…I'm dating Severus Snape." Wow. Now that he said it like that, it did sound really odd.

His taller friend on the couch still looked amused. However, the more he looked into those green eyes that held no mirth, no joking. Slowly. Ever so slowly. Reality began to sink in.

"You're bleedin for real?!" Ron exclaimed as he pushed himself up to sit on the edge of the couch and turned to face Harry.

The raven haired young man leaned into his chair—subconsciously away from his friend. "Um yea….We started talking at the gala and—"

"You're banging Snape?!" Ron gave a high pitched shrill.

That right hurt the ear drum that did. Harry shook his head to get the ringing to stop.

"We aren't 'banging' Ron. We eat. We go out to places." Harry exclaimed as he turned red. Part from anger, part from embarrassment.

"The man is a monster!!" Ron yelled in a manlier octave as he stood from the couch.

"He is not a monster!" Harry rose as well. He was infinitely thankful that his rooms had silencing charms on them.

"He was a Death eater!"

"He was a spy!"

"Not at first! He is just using you!"

"No he isn't!"

"Why did you wait this long to tell me? And you lied! You said I didn't know him! Course I know him. He tortured us for years."

"Ron, we were students then. And no. You don't know him. I have gotten to know him and he's…he's nice."

"What the f—he's poisoning you!"

What in the world?

"Of course he isn't!"

"He is brainwashing you. That man is not nice. He is a bastard."

"Sometimes. And sometimes he's nice."

"Gods! I can't believe that you would actually be a toy to that…that slimy, old—"

Toy?

"Toy?" Harry was confused.

"Whatever, I'm gone." Ron was heading for the door. He thought he would find sanctuary here.

"Ron wait! Listen. Please I need you to be okay with this."

Harry finally made it to his friend and grabbed him by the arm, swinging him around to where the two were face to face. Well, face to chin. Harry really hated being so short sometimes.

"I'm happy."

Ron looked down at his friend. His shoulders slumped. "I thought you were happy before." He said sadly "Weren't we enough?" Part of him knew that this could very well cause Harry to feel guilty about this supposed relationship with the bastard. The other part didn't care.

Harry sighed. "I…I was. And it was. But—"

"Then why change it?"

"Because things change Ron. I thought you wanted me to find someone?"

'I thought that too.' the red head thought.

"They didn't have to. Change I mean." He said instead.

"I…I'm glad they did."

Ron drew up to his full height, "Fine. I see how it is. You're choosing him over your friends."

His shorter friend gaped, "I am doing no such thing!"

"Then you wouldn't be with him. You would be with us! With me!"

Harry tried desperately to wrap his brain around the logic coming from the red head's mouth. Nope. Not going to happen. Have a better chance of milking a boulder.

"Ron. Stop this. I am not asking you to be friends and have tea with the man."

"Thank magic for that!"

"I am asking you to be okay with the fact that I am with him and that I am happy about it. God, please!"

The two friends stared each other down for a few minutes.

"I can't be okay with it." Ron said coldly. Why was his whole world caving in around him? First, things at home start to fall apart, and now his best friend who was always there for him was fraternizing with the enemy. This was too much. Too much all at once. He had to go.

"Ron!—"

With that, Ron Weasley ran away again. Heading out into the busy London street and down to Diagon Alley. He couldn't go home. He couldn't stay at Harry's. He was left feeling like a man with no country. No one on his side.

Harry stared at the open door that his friend had just walked out of. He had known that Ron would not take it well. He held on to grudges for many years and considering all of the not so great…okay, really awful things Severus had done to them, Harry could see Ron still holding a great disdain for the older man. He had hoped that even despite that, Ron would find it in him to at least be happy that he had found someone he liked. It felt like fourth year all over again. He really hated it when he and Ron had an argument. He felt his eyes begin to burn in the corners as his friend's last comment ran through his head.

'Great. Now I'm crying. Fantastic'

He shut the door quickly and headed for the fireplace.

##############################################################################

Severus did not idle. Or at least he tried his very hardest not to. So when he would have t leave a potion to simmer, whether it was for twenty minutes or twenty hours, he always found something to do. Currently he was reading the latest potions journal that had arrived and was internally mocking several of the contributors for their half done research and ill thought out potions. A very practical use of his time.

He was not dozing off when Harry fire called him.

And he did not jump in surprise.

"I'm sorry I startled you."

"What led you to such an impression?" Severus said as he picked his periodical off the floor.

"Just a feeling."

"Not that I do not enjoy our little chats, but why—" Severus looked over to the fireplace. The young man seemed quite melancholy. A look that Severus had not seen on Harry's face in the whole time they had been going on their outings.

"Something is the matter." It wasn't a question.

Harry's head bobbed a little in the fire, "Yea. Umm. I told Ron and he didn't take it well and I needed to talk and I know you don't like to be surprised, but I—"

"If you would, give me a few moments to get things in order, then I shall be over."

Harry looked immediately grateful and a little more cheerful and Severus was not about to admit that he was a little proud that it was because of him. He really wasn't.

"Thank you."

The fire call ended and Severus let out a sigh. This sounded like a sensitive situation. Severus was not a sensitive kind of man. Or at least he did not believe himself to be. His past lovers had often complained that he was distant; a description that Severus often perpetuated. He had never before seen the need to connect with an individual on such a level. Much of his life had been wrapped up in being a spy. In a war. Not exactly the time to be spouting pros to another individual. So any relationships he had been in had been with muggles and had been more of a physical nature and did not last very long at all. Not a past to be particularly proud of, but a past that Severus owned up to.

His and Harry's relationship was vastly different from anything he had ever experienced. They talked more and were taking things slow as far as intimacy was concerned. Not that Severus did not feel like speeding this up from time to time, but he had sensed trepidation within the younger man and had backed off. Probably the young wizard was just worried that the older man could not live up to his other younger lovers.

Back to the point at hand, Severus knew that this was possible a more serious relationship that he was use to and as such he would be required for such things as moral support and to be a shoulder for the other to cry on.

Could he be a shoulder to cry on?

Would he even want to?

Harry had asked him though and as much as he would rather not sit uncomfortably while the young man lamented about his twit of a best friend he had told him that he would be over and he was not about to start lying to the young man now. Severus gave another sigh and went to take care of his potion before he went to take care of a certain green eyed wizard.

Fifteen minutes later he stepped through the flat's tiny fireplace and into Harry's sitting area. It was the first time he would ever be there for an extended period of time. Usually they were only there for a little while before or after a date.

He found the green eyed man sitting on the couch. Harry was a very study of nervous ticks. He was picking at his lower lip—and action that made Severus stare a little too avidly at the full mouth—and picking at the hem of his baggy shirt. Severus had never hated an article of clothing more that he did Harry's shirts. Ever since their date to Finland the young man had reverted back to his less than stellar dress style. The older man was quite tempted to request more wizarding locations just to see Harry in those robes again.

'Oh yes, Severus. This is exactly how one provides counsel to an individual whose company you find agreeable. Ogle at them as they indulge in nervous habits."

Harry seemed in his own little world and had not yet acknowledged that he had company. Severus cleared his throat.

Green eyes quickly looked up and Harry stood as Severus took a few more steps.

"Thanks…I just. I'm sorry."

"It is fine. What had Mr. Weasley said that has you in such an agitated state?"

Harry sat back down as Severus also took to one of the chairs. "Well. I told him. I mean, about us."

"Yes, I gathered as much."

"He…got mad."

"Not surprising in the least."

Harry huffed slightly. Perhaps talking to Severus about this was not the best of ideas. The older man had always held the opinion that the red head was immature. Harry looked down at his hands as they curled in his lap.

"He said some things."

"That is a little too vague of a description for me to provide you with any advice to the situation."

Harry shifted on the couch, "He said you were using me. That…"

The young man did not finish, but Severus had a fairly good inferred guess as to what he was talking about. Was that what this was about? Harry thought that he was being manipulated? Thought that Severus was around him with inappropriate intentions in mind? How utterly preposterous. While Severus did indeed find himself surprisingly attracted to Harry's person, despite horrendously cloaking garments, he found that the young man was acceptable to talk to and possessed a wit and knowledge that Severus had not believed possible in Gryffindors. Their interactions, while not completely innocent, were very tame to say the least and Severus had thought that the young man had enough sense to be able comprehend their relationship and Severus's intentions. He could not help but grow a bit irritated that Harry had jumped to such a conclusion based solely on Mr. Weasley's inane rantings.

"And that is what has you upset?" he asked somewhat icily, "You believe that I am—"

Harry quickly looked up again "What? No! No, Not that. I didn't believe that."

Severus faltered, "Then, what has gotten you so upset?"

"He didn't approve."

Oh, for the love of the mortar and pestle!

"You are to the point of wearing a hole in your lower lip and in your shirt because Mr. Weasley does not approve of our relationship?" Severus asked harshly, startling Harry from his musings once again.

"Uh, yea."

"I feel I am stating the obvious, but not everyone is going to be joyous over our correlations."

'That's a fun one. 'Correlation.' A small, amused voice in the back of Harry's mind chimed in.

"I know."

"Your own opinion on a situation should be the only guidance you seek when evaluating a situation."

In basic English, 'If you are happy, that's all that matters.'

"I know. I just wanted my friends to be happy that I was…well, that I was happy with someone."

That was not self-satisfaction Severus felt welling up in his chest from Harry's statement.

No, of course not.

Must be indigestion.

Harry continued, completely oblivious to the smug look that was now on Severus's face, "He kept talking about choosing. Between my friends and you."

The potion master's face fell. He stayed silent for a few moments, "Do you feel that you should have to choose." He said icily. Though they were indeed getting along, Severus was not about to delude himself into thinking that the young man would choose him over his friends if he did indeed decide to choose. After all they had only been on such terms for two months while Harry had been with his friends—particularly Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger-Weasley—for over a decade. It was simply a matter of seniority.

"I…no. I won't choose. I shouldn't have to. Should I?"

"No. You should not." Severus said as he stood up and walked over to the younger wizard. He knelt down and gave those lips that were already slightly red from Harry's worrying a strong kiss, running his tongue along the full bottom one. He pulled back and looked into green eyes.

"Hm," Harry said with a dazed, little smile on his face, "I **choose** to do that again. Besides..." Hell, he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing, "I like spending time with you too much. I'm not going to give that up." He realized just how bold and presumptuous he sounded and felt a bit embarrassed, but he didn't avert his eyes from Severus's.

Alright, so **that **was self-satisfaction in Severus's chest now.

He wasn't going to deny it.

He smirked and was about to lean back in for another kiss when he felt a rather funny sensation around his left ankle that seemed to be moving up his calf. Actually, it was not a funny sensation so much as it was—

Pain!

He stood quickly and began to shake his leg, "What in the seventh level of Hell—"

"Wait!" harry exclaimed as he jumped from the couch and lunged for Severus's flailing leg, "It's Merlin!"

Severus had heard several odd and disjointed things in his life. I mean really, he had known Albus Dumbledore for over twenty years for goodness sakes, but this was most definitely one of the strangest. Still trying to remove whatever it was that was causing the shooting pain to go up his leg he exclaimed, "I fail to see why my leg had anything to do with a medieval wizard!"

"Hold still!" Harry said while laughing.

With great effort Severus stilled his leg and the mystery behind the pain was reveled when Harry reached down picked a small black cat from his leg.

Once again, Merlin proved that her timing is impeccable, whether good or bad.

Good going Merlin.

Harry picked the quite dizzy kitten up and cradled it to his chest. Severus looked at the small ball of black fur and green eyes as if it were born of flame and fire. Interestingly enough, it appeared as though the two, pet and owner, looked quite similar.

"What, pray tell, is that?"

Harry smiled, "Her name is Merlin."

"You named a cat Merlin?"

"Yes."

"A female cat?"

"Yes."

Severus looked at the young—and apparently slightly crazy man—and his kitten. He reached forward and with one of his long fingers attempted to do an action that could possibly be considered petting the small furry head.

"If you do that again, you may just find yourself a potion ingredient." He said lightly.

"The heck she would." Harry said as he stood on tip toes and kissed the man again.

"Hmmm. I make no comment to the contrary." Severus said as he pulled away.

Harry laughed. He was in a much more positive mood that he was only a few minutes ago. Hard to believe who had provided the encouragement. Actually, no it wasn't anymore. How weird is that?

An hour later, after many a discussion both serious and somewhat trivial—including one that involved a very extended list of better names for Merlin, all of which rejected—and a few cups of tea later, Severus finally took his leave to return to his potions which he had left in stasis at his lab. They had made their way into the kitchen during their visit, which is not a difficult task since there were no more than twenty steps to anywhere in Harry's flat. The two walked over to the small fireplace and exchanged a goodbye kiss.

A very thorough goodbye kiss.

Harry happily allowed Severus tongue to slip into his mouth as his hands wound their way around his neck.

In other words, it was a Goodbye kiss that could have easily turned into a Hello kiss until Harry pulled away breathlessly. Severus held back a groan.

"Thank you. Again. You know, for coming here and listening." Harry said as he pulled back a little more.

Severus nodded slightly as he too straightened up. "There is no need for a thank you. You needed assistance, I was happy to oblige."

Harry felt one of his eyebrows quirk, "Indeed." He had found imitating the stoic man to be his favorite form of flirting or at least to easiest. Wasn't that one of Ginny's rules? Like number 234 or something like that? Oh well. If it wasn't, it should be. Maybe he should make his own rules. No…that wouldn't work. "Are we still on for our outing this Tuesday?"

"If you are not adverse to it."

"No adverse-ness here."

"That is not a word."

The young man shrugged. "Should be."

Severus kissed him once more. "No, it should not. As for your problem, may I offer one last parting comment?"

"Offer away."

"Has Mr. Weasley acted this way before?"

Well…

"Yes…somewhat…"

"Did he eventually see reason of become more open minded?"

Actually…

"Yes. Yes he did." Harry said as he thought about it.

"Then it may simply be a matter of letting your friend have his tantrum and let time adjust his attitude as before. If he is the true friend that he seems to be, then things will work out as they should."

"Yea…you're right."

"Of course. I shall see you Tuesday." Severus said with a smirk, gave the shorter man another quick peck on the lips, and threw a pinch of floo powder into the chimney bed and stopped through the opening.

Harry called out his salutations as the dark eyed wizard swirled away in the green flames.

'Perhaps Severus was right,' Harry thought as he walked back into the kitchen and began t clean up the tea dishes, 'Maybe all Ron needs is time to get use to the idea. He will come around….I hope.'

The green eyed man hummed softly at the sink with his snowy owl looking on, whooting quietly along with the tune.

##############################################################################

Hermione was reading quietly in a chair waiting on Ron to return home. It wasn't terribly late so it wasn't that she was terribly worried, but she hoped that he had walked off some of his ill feelings and may be more open to talking than earlier.

A small knock at the front door startled her from her book. She had locked several hours ago assuming that her husband would just apparated into the house when he returned. However, considering that the wards did not even go off at all meant that it could only be her tall, red headed spouse. She had heard no pop and wondered just how he had gotten home.

Another quiet knock.

He must have left his key. 'But he had his wand…' Hermione thought as she got up and made her way to the door.

She opened it to reveal a very downtrodden sight indeed.

Ron's face seemed infinitely lost and even though Hermione was still upset at him for their earlier argument, she couldn't help but feel sympathy for him and the urge to remedy whatever the situation was that caused the young man to look that way.

"Where did you come from?" she asked him softly as he made his way into the house.

"Burrow. I walked." Ron was still just standing in the hallway looking around as though he didn't quite know where he was still.

The Burrow was over six kilometers away.

"What…what happened?"

He turned and looked at her. "Harry is dating Severus Snape." He said in bewilderment.

Oh dear.

She had thought that was who Harry's mystery man was, but had waited to say anything until Harry felt comfortable enough to confide in them. Obviously he had confided in Ron. Obviously Ron was not reacting well at all.

"Come on." She said as she took her husband by the hand and led him into the house, "We should talk."

"Did you know?" Ron asked. There was no heat behind his words. No real emotion at all.

"No, but I kind of guessed."

"Yea…" came a far away reply.

Discussing what was going on with them would have to wait for another day. Right now, Ron needed to talk about this. Besides, it wasn't like their problems were going anywhere fast. Hermione could be patient a little while longer while she helped her husband come to terms with what was going on with their best friend.

'Patience is a virtue…' Hermione thought as she sat Ron down on the couch.

##############################################################################

Thanks for reading Chapter 4!


	6. Something

##############################################################################

Chapter 5: Something

##############################################################################

_We are all special cases._

Ever count ceiling tiles?

Ron does.

He also would try to make images out of that bumpy popcorn crud that they put on ceilings as well, but there wasn't any of that around.

Only tiles.

So he counted tiles.

There are twenty three ceiling tiles in his office.

Well, twenty three and a quarter of you counted that corner over there.

One even has a quite interesting water stain that when you stare at it long enough it begins to look like his great uncle Darrel.

Ron spun around slowly in his office chair with his head craned back; he was currently starring up at the great uncle Darrel spot after counting the tiles for the sixth time that morning. He could just wave his wand and make the stain disappear, but he was afraid he would miss it too much. The red head should have been doing a report about the new quidditch stadium that was being constructed in France, but at the moment the ceiling proved to retain his attention far better than a paper ever could.

No matter what he did, no matter what he tried, he could not get the idea of Harry and Snape together out of his mind. He had tried to think about the time the twins sent a whole batch of sneezing roses to Percy's office, sung every song by the Weird Sisters that he knew, and even tried to do housework. Nothing helped. Harry was supposed to be the ultimate Gryffindor. He wasn't supposed to be with the ex head of Slytherin house. How could his friend just forget all of the terrible things that man had put all of them through for so many years and actually have the gall to defend him.

"Bleedin barmy." Ron muttered to the spot as he began to toss around a crumpled piece of paper.

"Are you talking to that spot again?" Jacob Ellis asked as he strolled into the office. Roy was one of his coworkers and really the main guy that Ron reported to besides the dead of the department.

"What makes you say that?"

"No one else here."

"Right. So what's up?"

"Boss wants that report right away. Said something about it needing to be done a week and a half ago. Seemed pretty upset. I thought you had said you were nearly done with it."

Ron leaned forward in his chair and rubbed his temples, "I was—I mean I am—I mean…I'll get to work on it."

"You better. You get too far behind on this kind of stuff and they'll sack you."

"I know," the red head said with a sigh as he continued to massage the sides of his head.

"Well, just remember it. I gotta go, tell uncle Darrel I said hello."

"Bye." Ron said lethargically as Jacob left.

Great.

Just great.

Peachy even.

Now things were going bad at the office now too. He leaned back again and stared up at the ceiling. Not that everything was bad all of the time, but he really wished things would be more consistent. Not this up and down stuff. Luckily, things were a little better at home right now or Ron would go absolutely insane. Ever since he had come home after fighting with Harry, things between him and Hermione had improved slightly.

Hermione's talk the other night had helped. No surprise there. Usually the witch had the unique ability of being able to read a situation and tell you exactly what you needed to hear. It normally irritated Ron, but not with this. She had asked if Ron had noticed the change in Harry over the past few months. At first he had stayed negative, insisting the only change was that his friend wasn't around anymore. However, the more Hermione prompted, the more he realized that his shorter, green eyed friend had become much happier since he had apparently started seeing the slimy git. Stubborn as he was, Ron had to finally admit that.

Harry seemed lighter hearted. Although he was indeed happy before, there was no real denying that their young friend was in much higher spirits. Or he was. Ron could kick himself when he thought back to the look on Harry's face when he had left the flat on Sunday. He had tried desperately to tell Ron that he was happy, but the red head had been so surprised and upset that he had not wanted to listen. Hermione also did an excellent job reminding Ron of all the times he had promised Harry that he was always there for him, how close of friends they were and all around laid on a guilt trip that only a wife could do. Or at least only **his **wife could do. And now, two days later, he was a little bit more willing to admit that he may have handled the situation rather poorly.

Maybe a little worse than poorly.

In the end, Ron realized what the real issue was.

He was not mad at Harry for having a boyfriend.

No. That couldn't be it.

He wasn't mad that Harry had decided to date Snape really.

In fact, he wasn't mad at Harry at all.

It had to be that he was mad at Snape.

Mad that Snape had stolen Harry away from them.

"_If you force him to make a choice you will lose him as a friend."_

That was one of the last things Hermione had said about the whole thing and it was the last thing Ron wanted to happen. He already felt lost with Hermione considering all that had been going on with them; he did not want to lose Harry too. Harry seemed to understand him way better than Hermione and they had been through a helluva lot of stuff over their twelve years of friendship for it all to end now. Why couldn't things go back to the way they were? All of these changes were too much. Where was that carefree life that they had those few years ago?

Ron stopped tossing the paper wad and sighed. He needed to talk with Harry. Maybe he would get use to it after a while. He could always avoid Snape. Shouldn't be too hard. Besides, he seriously doubted that Harry and the bat would last. They were just too opposite. Eventually this whole thing will just blow over and then it would go back to Harry being able to hang out and save the day whenever his friends called. Ron's life already felt chaotic. He needed Harry to be the constant that he always was.

He didn't stop to think about the fact that he was more willing to compromise with Harry than he was with his wife.

At least right now.

Instead, he counted ceiling tiles again.

1…2…3…4…

##############################################################################

"Did you have to buy that?" Severus asked with no small amount of disdain as he watched his young date pick off another bit of atrociously pink spun sugar.

"You are just upset that they did not have any more frozen lemonade." Harry said with a smirk.

"I am no such thing. I do not partake of such frivolous sweets." He said as he took a rather austere drink from his bottle of water.

"Uh-huh. Are you sure you don't want any cotton candy?" the younger wizard asked as he held out the sugary confection that was already half eaten.

Severus looked at it as though he would not even eat it if it were the last food on earth. "You will ruin your teeth."

Harry popped the bite into his mouth, "Spoilsport."

Severus rolled his eyes as the two continued down the small path. Severus had been mildly surprised by Harry's suggestion for this evenings date, but then he should really have expected no less from the young man. He had a very distinct feeling that there would be far more of these odd outings in the future. Harry Potter was not exactly a normal individual. Then again, he had agreed to this without any argument which possibly said something to his own idiosyncratic nature. Or perhaps it spoke of his growing inability to say no to the green eyed wizard beside him. A weakness that irritated Severus since it was one he never thought himself capable of, but one that he worried would be permanent. This was definitely not a place he would come with anyone else for any other reason, but now that they were here he had to admit that it was not a complete waste of time.

"I must say, I have not been to the zoo in a good number of years." He said as they made their way to the tiger enclosure. "Not since I was a small child."

"You were a child? I always assumed you were born a serious old man?" The younger man said with a smirk as he watched the two tigers sunning themselves lazily in the late afternoon rays.

He could practically feel the glare directed at him from those dark eyes. He turned his head slightly, smile still on his lips, and found the potion master looking quite unimpressed by the joke, but there was no real heat behind the glare.

"I'm kidding. So how long ago was it since you've been to a zoo?" He asked as they went on to the other animals. Harry continued to eat his cotton candy.

"I was twelve. It was right after returning home from Hogwarts. My aunt decided on the outing when I stayed with her for a few weeks at the beginning of the summer."

"Did you like it?"

"A group of children decided to make a sport of tripping me the whole afternoon. My aunt was oblivious. It is not a fond memory."

"Oh. I was ten and it wasn't…too bad a memory."

"Yes I remember from your occlumacy lessons. I hope this trip is not so eventful."

Harry laughed as the memory of releasing the boa constrictor and trapping his cousin danced through his mind.

"I don't know…. I still want to visit the reptile house, but I promise I will try not to let loose any giant snakes upon the unsuspecting masses."

Really, there was not that large a crowd at all since it was nearing the off season and also a week night. Harry had thought Severus might be more apt to visit the zoo if there were not **too** many children running all over the place.

"You will…'try'?" Severus asked.

"I make no guarantees."

"Well, my worries are assuaged."

"As they should be. Now, let's go to the nocturnal house!"

"You sound more like a toddler than a grown adult."

"Are you coming or not?"

"Fine. But one joke about bats and I will leave you in the dark." Severus said as he picked off a piece of cotton candy and quickly ate it.

He saw the amusement that sparked in the green eyes as the younger wizard watched him chew.

He waited till all of the sugary fluff was gone before he spoke, "Not a word about that."

"About what?" Harry asked merrily as he began to walk along the brick pathway.

Severus blinked. "Yes. Indeed." and with that he followed the shorter man.

The two made their way all over the park. They would spend longer at some enclosures than others, depending on the animals. Harry's favorite exhibit so far had been the penguins and they had stayed for quite a while in their air-conditioned room, if only to get out of the unseasonable warmth of the afternoon. Another highlight of the trip when Severus was able to get a group of spider monkys to sit still with only a glare. Harry thought he was going to hurt something he laughed so hard. The few other zoo visitors that were around eyed the young man curiously. Severus simply brushed it off by saying, "I perfected it on students. What difference is there?"

Harry was having quite the time; much better than the last time he had been at the zoo by far. He knew that Severus was probably just humoring him by agreeing to this—something he was infinitely grateful for—but he felt that such things, such somewhat childish things, would be good for the both of them. Neither one of them had grown up in a very stable or loving environment and as a result both of their childhoods were left wanting. Now they were two adults. Why not have some fun now? Harry thought he especially needed some lighthearted fun right now. He was still a little upset over his and Ron's fight the other day, however once again Severus's presence made him feel uplifted.

Finally, the last place for them to visit was the reptile house. Harry had a feeling Severus had purposefully delayed going here for the slight trepidation that he still had by letting a parslemouth loose in a house full of snakes.

But really, what was he going to do?

Strike up an all-snake Hallelujah Chorus just to make the surrounding muggles wet themselves?

Sounded kind of fun actually.

But Severus would kill him.

Plus, he didn't think know if snakes knew how to sing.

'I'll have to ask one.' He thought upon approaching the front door. They walked into the dim and slightly damp room and let their eyes adjust to the change in lighting.

They walked through and peered into all different shapes and sizes of terrariums that housed turtles, lizards, and frogs. They were interesting, but definitely not the main attraction. Finally, towards the back of the building was the area that housed the snakes. Harry walked through the archway that led into the area and gazed at all of the occupants. Just like so many years ago, it was quiet, most—if not all—the snakes were sleeping or otherwise silent. Harry walked around in a half circle looking at each one; Severus stayed at the archway entrance smirking. The dark eyed wizard looked behind him both ways to ensure that no other patrons were around and brought his wand out to cast a silencing spell around the room.

"Mr. Potter, the floor is yours." He said as he leaned against the doorframe once more.

Harry smiled and turned back to the glass cases.

"_Hello!"_ He said clearly and loud enough to where he hoped the residents would hear.

Sure enough, it worked. More than a few serpent heads popped up in utter surprise and turned towards the young humanoid that could speak their language. The snakes were silent for only a moment longer before they all began to speak, one on top of the other. The young parslemouth was overwhelmed, but soon was able to calm the situation and after he introduced himself and Severus he began to converse with the reptiles. Harry was talking pleasantly with a few of the boas—about to ask them whether or not they sand—when he felt a pair of arms slink around his waist

"I must say, you sound…quite…entrancing…when you talk like that."

Harry turned to look straight into the dark eyes. "You like it?" He asked as a hint of red came to his cheeks.

The arms tightened around his midsection, "I find it appealing."

"It's just a bunch of high and low pitched hisses. I sound like a leaking tire. How is that appealing?"

"I must insist that you sound nothing like a leaking tire." Severus whispered as he brought his face closer to Harry's.

"You are weird." Harry said as he began to rise up on his toes to meet the taller man.

"I prefer the term distinctive."

"I bet you do."

Lips met.

Harry's mouth immediately opened for Severus's demanding one and he was rewarded with that very talented tongue sliding into his mouth. He reached up and threaded his fingers into the long, black hair, not really worried that he would pull it from the loose ponytail that it was in. The young wizard felt large hands running down his sides and over his hip bones as the deep kiss continued. There seemed to be an energy building up around them. Almost as though the very air around them began to tingle against their skin like an electric current.

Harry really, really liked Severus's kisses. He liked a lot of other things about the older potion master too, but…yea, the man's kisses were something else. Possibly better than the invention of the wheel, flying, and any small, cute, furry animal put together. Then that wickedly evil tongue licked the roof of his mouth and Harry's knees all but gave out. The kiss broke and Severus caught the young man around his middle again, keeping him upright. He brought one of his hands to the back of Harry's messy hair to keep his head and face close to his own, their noses almost touching. The green eyed wizard struggled to control his breathing as he looked into those dark eyes, pleased that Severus seemed just as affected. Harry gave a small smile.

"_Hi" _he whispered in the serpent dialect.

He felt like he was the mightiest lion when Severus closed his eyes and moaned softly. Only to feel like he was the prey the second the older man opened his eyes to reveal a very intent gaze focused solely on him.

"Brat." He whispered in a torn velvet voice.

"Sorry." Harry whispered.

It was then that they became aware of the hissing that was going on around them. A **lot **of hissing.

"What are they saying?" Severus asked as he began to trace a nondescript pattern on his younger date's right hip as his other hand kept their faces close. Their breaths mingling together.

Harry tried to focus, a difficult task considering his brain was officially on overload with everything Severus was doing.

"They aren't…they aren't saying anything."

"Then what—"

"They're laughing at us."

Forget laughing.

They were doing the snake equivalent of 'Harry and Severus sitting in a tree…'

Question answered.

Snakes can sing.

Not particularly well.

But they can sing nonetheless.

Back to the conversation at hand.

"Indeed. Well, we shall just have to really give them something to laugh about."

Harry felt a pressure on the back of his head that was pulling him closer to that wonderful mouth again when they heard the front door open and what sounded like a group of children come into the reptile house.

The two separated reluctantly, both cursing the ill timing of the kids, though Severus's thoughts held a few choice words that were missing from Harry's.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the dour expression on the taller man's face.

"Come on. It's getting late. Hungry?"

Severus thought about it for s moment. "I have been feeling an inclination for some of Chu's cuisine.

Harry's eyebrows shot upward to be lost in his hair, "You want to go to Chu's Chow?"

"Is it inconvenient?"

"No, it's on the way." Harry said with a smile as the two left the reptile house.

They were halfway to the exit to the park when they heard a camera go off. This was not unusual since there were several snap happy parents running round taking pictures of their child. However, the two became suspicious when the camera kept going off. Harry turned his head towards the noise and saw a man with a fairly large camera taking a picture.

Of them.

Oh hell.

He turned his head back to his companion, "I think it's a wizard photographer."

Severus turned and glared at the man who was still snapping photos. "It would appear so."

"We are going to be in the paper tomorrow."

"Is that something that bothers you?"

"I'm use to it. I know how private you are though…"

"I knew this was to happen. I spent my entire life hiding in one way or another. I am through."

Harry smiled and reached for the taller man's hand. His spirits soared when Severus did not pull his hand away, but laced their fingers together as they continued to walk out of the zoo, the camera shutter going off still.

"Thank you."

"That is not necessary."

They reached the exit. The constant clicking died away and Harry assumed that they must have bored the photographer off. They weren't exactly doing anything scandalous. Just holding hands. Harry was just glad the man hadn't caught them in the reptile house.

He hadn't, had he?

"We are **so** gonna get howlers from this."

"Naturally."

##############################################################################

Harry came home Monday to be greeted with his usual welcome; or at least usual for the past couple of days. Merlin was carrying around one of his clean socks from the laundry like she had just caught a prize, Hedwig looked annoyed that he had left her to watch the ball of fur all day long, and there was a pile of letters on his dining room table that he swore if you put them all together you could recreate the tree.

True to their predictions, that Wednesday they had made front page news. It was actually a quite tame article for the _Prophet's _standards. They brought up the age difference quite a bit and used the opportunity to question Severus's true motives during the war, but other than that the article was your basic run of the rumor mill with all sorts of speculation about the couple's goings on and how they had come to be together. Severus had honestly snorted when he had read it.

"_This is ridiculous."_

"_How so?"_

"_They make it sound as if I am some debonair, dangerous black knight that has mysteriously swept you off your feet."_

"_Who's to say you—hey, wait a minute! That would make me the damsel in distress!"_

_Severus smirked, "Your words. Not mine."_

Since then Harry had been swamped with letters and his fair share of howlers. Luckily, Severus had taught him a powerful—and highly nifty—incendiary charm that would take care of the little buggars before they exploded. Most of them were just rants against his sanity or pleads that he would reconsider. Same as the letters. Harry had stopped reading them halfway through the first day. They even came to his work, a development that really irritated the young combat instructor. Luckily, since he was with the auror department, they intercepted any and all mail before it got to him. His students had given him some weird looks on Thursday, but he quickly wiped those off their faces when he began their drills. In the end, the only thing that was said was one of the girls commented that the zoo was a cute date; which caused Harry, much to his ever loving horror, to blush. He would never live that down.

Severus was also swamped my letters and howlers, but he didn't even bother to read them at all and would simply burning or banishing them as soon as they came into the house. He did keep a tally of how many he got though. It had become a game of sorts to keep track of who was getting the more letters or howlers. Harry was winning with the letters total, but Severus put him to shame with the amount of howlers received. Harry wondered if there were going to be prizes for this little contest.

Green eyes were quickly going through the post to sort through what was his actual mail and what was stuff he could add to the game tally when he heard a light knock at his front door. Not expecting anyone, he quickly took off his robes and tucked his wand into the back of his jeans so that it was hidden as he walked over and peered through the spy-hole.

It was Ron.

Harry blinked and then quickly unlocked and opened the door for his friend.

The tall red head stayed out in the small hallway looking sheepish, "Can I come in?"

"Yea, come on in." Harry said as he stood aside and let Ron enter. He didn't really know how to act since he didn't know why Ron was here. He hoped it wasn't to start fight over the article.

Ron walked into the living room and stopped. He was shifting his weight around and looking decidedly nervous. Harry realized that the young Weasley was not here to fight.

"Want something to eat?"

Ron's face lit up.

'I will take that as a yes.' Harry thought as he went into the kitchen followed by Ron to get the man some food.

He wasn't until Ron and he were sitting at the table and the red head had a plate of warmed leftovers in front of him that his friend finally spoke.

"Listen Harry, I—"

"Forget about it Ron." Harry said as he sipped his tea.

"No. This needs to be said. Last week I was a tosser. I was upset and really, really surprised."

"I know. I'm sorry. That was my fault. I shouldn't have kept it from you for so long."

"No you shouldn't have. But I can see why you did. So…?"

Harry gave a lopsided smile, "You're forgiven. How 'bout me?

"Well, can't say you could be said to have good taste, but I'm…I'm happy that you're happy."

"Thanks mate."

Ron smiled slightly and the two sat in relatively companionable silence while Ron took a few bites of food and Harry took a few sips of tea.

"Did you two **really **go to the zoo?"

"Yep."

"Snape actually agreed to go to that kind of a place?"

"Yep."

"Without a threat to his life?"

"Uh-huh"

"And he didn't threaten your life after?"

"Yes Ron! Like I said before, there is a lot you don't know about the man."

"Apparently."

Another silence fell. Merlin took this opportunity to cone into the room. Harry snagged her and brought her to his lap before she had a chance to climb up Ron's leg. This was already a tentative situation. Merlin wasn't exactly a tentative creature.

"You two haven't—I mean, was it true what you said?" Ron blurted out as he watched his friend pet the little black fur ball.

Harry looked up. "Haven't what?"

The red head's ears turned pink, "You know…" He averted his eyes.

Aha. Yes, he did know.

Why did he want to know?

"Do you really want to know?"

Ron seemed to think about this question for a few minutes before his face contorted into a very severe grimace; he made a gagging noise.

"No!"

"Didn't think so." Harry had never really had a sex life before. Really this didn't count as one either, not technically, but he still found that he was uncomfortable sharing any details about what he and Severus had done together. Even with Ron.

"Why the hell did I ask that?" Ron officially decided that he was going crazy. Certifiable. "Never ever give me details like that, okay?"

Harry knew he could manage that.

"Roger that."

"Who's Roger?"

"Never mind."

"Oh….I don't have to hang out with the man do I?"

Oh yes. Harry could definitely see Severus and Ron sitting around talking and having drinks. That was a thought that was actually so off the weird meter that it made his head ache.

"Only if you want to."

"No couples dates?"

Oh dear lord.

The terror that would ensue.

Could be kind of funny.

"I make no guarantees. You know how your wife is."

Ron groaned. Yes, he knew exactly how his wife was. She would do such a thing almost as though to spite Ron because she knew how bleeding uncomfortable he was with this whole situation. Say some stupid mumbo jumbo about needing to face his issues and other such rot. He took a few more bites of food, finishing off the plate, before he answered.

"Don't remind me." He really hoped that his friend and their former potion professor did not last long enough so that he wouldn't have to interact with the man.

Good lord, what if they made it to Christmas?

Ron visibly shuddered.

"You alright mate?"

"Yea…just….cold chills. How uh, how did everyone else take it?"

"Oh, they were okay with it."

There really wasn't that many people to tell. The twins and Ginny had figured it out before hand. He had received calls from all of them congratulating him. Well, Ginny congratulated him; the twins sang some really off colored songs that still made Harry blush. Mrs. Weasley seemed happier than punch about the situation, since she saw it as one of her children finding someone. He had reminded his adopted mother that they had not been dating that long, but she had waved him off and chattered on happily. Neville had already known because of Gin, but when he talked to him the herbology professor seemed alright with it. He begged for Harry to never leave him alone with the man for fear of wetting himself, but other than that he was fine. Luna did what Luna always does. Looked off with a dreamy expression and said some random thought. Harry took this to mean that she was also accepting of them. He had thought telling Remus would have been more difficult than it had been. Of course, now that he thought on it, Remus was never really one of the ones that fought with Severus. That had been his dad and Sirius. The werewolf had actually called him early Wednesday morning right after the paper was delivered to ask if it was true or not. When Harry confirmed the story, Remus had been a tad shocked at first, but by the end of the conversation he had reasoned that it was just like Harry to date the impossible Snape. Harry had asked his honorary godfather if his dad and Sirius would have approved. He knew it really made no difference either way, but it was something he just wanted to know. Remus had smiled fondly and replied,

"_They would have whined and pouted for a good while. Probably have thrown more than a few temper tantrums, but they would have eventually come around. Especially for you. They would do anything for you. Even put up with Snape."_

And that was more than enough for Harry.

He hadn't even bothered telling Dumbledore. The man had probably even known this was going to happen before he and Severus did. The man was scary like that.

"The only person I really haven't talked to is Hermione and like you said…she already knew."

"Yea…Why didn't you talk to her?

"Well," Harry sad as he finished his cup of tea, "I…"

Then Ron knew. Harry hadn't talked to Hermione, who had always been the sounding board of advice and strategy, because he was afraid he, Ron, would be there when he stopped by or called.

"Why don't you come over for dinner this Saturday?"

"Oh…um…"

The red heads face fell, "You have a date."

"Yea." Harry smiled sheepishly and gave a small shrug.

"Oh."

Crap.

Quick! Say something!

"How about Thursday? I'm free Thursday."

"Yea….okay." Ron replied in a less than spirited tone as he got up and put his dish in the sink.

Well, it was a save…sort of.

A third silence fell between the friends. This one wasn't all that comfortable at all. In fact, none of them had been, which said a lot for the current situation. So the red head did what do men do when a conversation becomes too difficult or when too many feelings are mentioned?

They revert to sports of course.

Ron knew sports.

Sports didn't change.

Didn't read too many books.

Or date their potion professor.

"So," Ron said after clearing his throat, "the Cannons may actually have a chance this year."

Harry mentally rolled his eyes, but he was grateful to have even a little bit of the old Ron back. He knew that they still had a lot to talk about, but this was a 'one step at a time' kind of thing. Hopefully, with more time, Ron would come to terms with this whole ordeal and be happy about it.

He may even come around and actually like Severus.

And then again there was probably a better chance of Ron doing a tap dance with a spider.

Regardless, Harry was just glad that his friend was still his friend, even if he still wasn't fully supportive of who he dated.

##############################################################################

As soon as Ron apparated home the first words out of his mouth were, "I did it."

He didn't know for sure if Hermione was around, or if she would even hear him, but he had also said it for himself as well.

"Did what?" Hermione asked as she came out of the kitchen. She had a messy apron that suggested cooking—something that piqued Ron's interest even though he had just ate at Harry's—and a cup of tea in her hands. Ron wondered idly what Hermione would do if ever he were to hide her tea.

"I went and talked to Harry."

"So you said you were sorry?"

"Well, not in so many words."

"How many words exactly?"

"Look he knew I was apologizing and he was okay."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she sat in the chair, "So basically you skirted around the situation until Harry inferred what you were saying?"

Well, when you put it like that,

"Maybe…"

"Typical." Hermione said. Usually these kinds of things were said with a sort of fond exasperation. Now she just seemed annoyed.

Before he could make comment about it his wife stood up.

"I bet your hungry, even though you already at Harry's place" She said as she made her way back to the kitchen.

How does she do that?

"Yea…a little." He replied as he followed her. As soon as he walked into the room his nose was immediately filled with the smells of chicken and some type of vegetable.

"This is…" he started to say, "Nice."

Damn. Being married wasn't supposed to feel this awkward. Is it?

"I haven't had the time to cook in a while, so I thought it would be a nice change." Hermione said conversationally, though her tone was also a bit stiff.

"How was work?" Ron asked as he sat down at his own coffee table.

"Fine. There is a new case we are working on. It is a little confidential though, so I cannot talk too much about it."

"Oh."

"How's quidditch."

Ron bristled, but let it go, "Work for me is fine. The boss is on my ass."

"Watch your language. What did you do this time?"

"What makes you think I did something wrong?"

"My mistake." The young witch said as she kept after dinner, not really turning to look at her husband while they talked.

Ron was noticing a lot of silences were happening around him today.

Maybe it was him?

Finally, dinner was ready and the two sat down together to eat.

Ron knew that deferring to quidditch wouldn't help in this situation. In fact, it would probably just make things worse. He needed something else.

"Is today one of your fertility days?" Ron asked in his usual manner. Slightly crass and always at the wrong moment.

"No. Not today." Hermione said as she took a bite of food.

"Oh."

Perhaps quidditch would have been the better option there.

Finally, after a few more tense minutes, Hermione finally spoke.

"I talked with Ginny. She is going to Paris over the weekend for a business trip. She asked if we wanted anything.

"Oh, that's nice."

Well, it wasn't much, but it worked. The two began to exchange little bits and pieces of small talk; discussing friends and little things around the house and about friends. Especially Harry when it was mentioned by Ron that their friend would be coming to visit. Typical trivial conversation. Eventually the tense atmosphere that had surrounded them lifted slightly and the conversation became easier and easier.

It was far from perfect.

But it was something.

##############################################################################

Harry was listening to music on the wireless, singing along softly when he knew the lyrics while he did a few chores. Ron had just left a few hours ago and now the young wizard was enjoying his down time. He was very happy that Ron had accepted things so quickly. Well, accepted them as much as he could at the moment, which was more than enough. Back in fourth year the red head had taken months to get over his jealous anger. And while this was slightly different because Harry was sure that Ron was not jealous this time, it showed how much his friend had matured by being able to get over his anger in only a week.

Harry dusting off the book case and singing particularly loud to the Weird Sister's song _Brew Ha Ha_, when he heard the fireplace spring to life.

"I see it was a good thing that you did not join the choir during your schooling days," came a very familiar drawl.

Harry turned with a smile on his face to see Severus's head in his fireplace and a smirk on his lips.

"Not all of us can sing 'like a lark.'"

"Well, we shall just have to find your artistic niche then shall we?"

Harry rolled his eyes and came around to sit on the floor a few feet away from the fireplace.

"Yes, we will get right on that. So have you called for the total?"

"Could it not be that I missed our conversations?"

"It could be, but you are far too competitive. So, how many did you get?"

"I received thirteen howlers today."

"Dang, I only got four."

"And how did you fair on letters?"

"About fifty-seven. You?"

Severus huffed. "I was sure your number would have gone down by now."

"It has. Remember, when this all started out, I was getting hundreds. Now, how many letters?"

"Twenty."

"Ha! I win."

"How do **you **win?"

"My total is more."

"Howlers count triple."

"You always say that."

"Because that is how it should be mathematically figured."

"You are just a sore loser."

"That is preposterous. Now, how was your day?"

Harry laughed and began what was turning into a nightly correspondence with the tall dark potion master. The two would leave move about their respected houses, but stayed close to their fireplaces and kept the connection open so that their voices could be heard loud and clear on the other end. Every so often, Severus's face would appear again while the two were talking. When this contest had started the first call had only been about five minutes long, however each subsequent night the discussion had gotten longer and longer and less and less to do with the number of howlers or letters the other had received during the day.

Harry couldn't help but think as the two recounted their days that this had the potential to be really quite something.

##############################################################################

Thank you for reading Chapter 5!

Reviews are loved!


	7. Artsy

***This chapter contains M rated content***

##############################################################################

Chapter 6: Artsy

##############################################################################

_A man's work is nothing but this slow trek to rediscover, through the detours of art, those two or three great and simple images in whose presence his heart first opened._

We all have our favorite spots.

Those places where we feel the most comfortable, the most content, with the world and our place in it.

Everyone has them.

It can be very specific; like your bed, your favorite chair, or your car.

It can be very broad; like your hometown or a certain area of country.

It can even be very ambiguous; like with a certain person, eating a certain food, or listening to a certain song.

Doesn't matter.

You don't have to have just one.

In fact, the more, the better.

Hermione had several favorite spots. She even kept them categorized in a list in her head with information such as why they are her favorite spots, when they came to be on the list, and which favorite spot to go to depending on the situation. She enjoyed being able to, in an instant, be able to formulate a plan in order to achieve contentment.

The problem?

It didn't seem to be working now. None of them. She had lounged in her favorite chair at home, read her best books and drank all manner of teas. She went to the library, several rare bookshops in London, and—nothing. Nothing had helped. No matter what she did or where she went she still felt unsettled…agitated…sad. Right now she was sitting in a small tea and coffee shop in Diagon Alley. It was one of the more public spots on her list, which is why she had been saving it for later in hopes that a more private location would suffice, but since she was running out of places this would have to do. Besides, they had the best tea around. That's always a plus, right?

She was waiting for Ginny in one of the overstuffed couches that coffee shops stereotypically had. Hermione had been more that eager to meet with her red headed friend. The two rarely got to talk one on one due to their schedules, getting only to see each other in large groups or at The Burrow—which meant even larger groups. Hermione desperately needed someone to talk to and she knew this was the time a witch needed her best girl friend. She hadn't told Ginny why she had needed to have "girl time", as Ginny liked to call it, only that she needed to vent. Ginny, agreed immediately, sending an owl saying she could use a rant and a shot of espresso herself.

Now if only the scatterbrained red head could be on time.

Speak of the devil…

The door to the shop opened, letting in the young red headed witch and a blast of cold, November air, making Hermione shiver since she had just gotten warm.

Ginny scanned the room and quickly found her friend; which wasn't really that hard since there were only a few patrons in the shop.

"Sorry I'm late!" the younger witch said after she plopped her bag down and called her order to the barista. Anywhere else and this behavior would have seemed rude, but the two had been there enough that the staff was well acquainted with them.

"Work has been a bogart! First, this new line from Germany is going to be late—the boss is blaming **me **for that—then there is this whole mess with our partner corporation over in France and…"

Ginny continued on with her rant and was fumbling with her bag looking for something.

"I mean, I am just the buyer for goodness sakes!" She said in a huff as she finally found what she had been looking for. The young red head made a sound of triumph as she pulled out a cigarette and put it to her mouth and brought her wand up to light it.

Hermione had been silent up until that point; the two respected each other's venting. It was all a part of Ginny's Girl Time Code. Being one who loved lists—and the occasional dabble in immaturity—Hermione had agreed to the Code. However, seeing her friend light that cigarette pulled her out of listening mode like she was attached to a speeding car.

"Ginny!"

Her friend started and looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"I thought you said you quit!"

It was only then that Ginny became aware of what was in her hand.

"Dang." She muttered, "I forgot you were on the 'Doesn't Know' list."

"What do you mean? Have you been doing this for a while?"

"Look," Ginny said as she took a drag, turning her head to release the smoke, "I quit. Honest to Godric I quit, I only smoke when I'm stressed now and work has been utterly terrible the past few weeks."

"Does Neville know?"

Ginny thought for a second, "No, but I think he suspects. I mean there is only so much spells can do."

"Do you have any idea how bad that is for you?"

"Yes, **mum**. I do. You gave me about a dozen books about it a year and a half ago."

"Disgusting."

"Okay, look, I will quit when work calms down. Promise!" Ginny said as she put on her best innocent face and held up her hand as if making an oath. It would have been semi convincing if only the hand she had raised didn't have the cigarette in it.

"Why do I not believe you?"

"Maybe it's because that's what I said the last time." The red head said with a smirk.

"You're awful."

"And you adore me." Ginny said fondly as she turned and went to the counter to get her order.

Hermione sat there thinking how happy Ginny seemed. Even with her work giving her a hard time the younger witch always seemed to have a bounce to her step. Hermione could not say the same for herself. Her mood had deteriorated to the point where she did not like going to work, avoided The Burrow whenever necessary, and even felt an awful trepidation about going home; hence why she had begun to enact her favorite spots.

"Okay, so now that I have enough caffeine to choke a—" Ginny didn't finish her sentence though. As she approached the couch again she saw the look of utter melancholy that had come over the brunette witch's face. She looked world weary and lonely.

"Okay." She began again as she sat next to Hermione on the couch. "Enough about me and my trivial job. What's up? Why did you owl me?" She asked as she took a sip of her espresso.

"I…" Hermione found she was unable to really articulate her problem. Not because of a lack of words, that was never a problem for her, but for the fact that it was difficult to pinpoint just what the problem truly was anymore.

"You…?" Ginny supplied helpfully.

Hermione sighed she looked down at her cup of tea and looked at her reflection. "I'm losing him," she said quietly.

Ginny's face softened, "Oh honey, no you won't."

She rubbed her friends back soothingly.

"You don't **know**!" Hermione whispered fiercely. She clutched at her mug as if it was a lifeline. "We don't talk anymore."

"Oh, come on, sure you do. Just last week at The Burrow you two were talking. You both seemed alright."

"That's how we are in public…at home…we talk some, but it is mostly just short, meaningless conversations."

"Oh."

"And we fight. A lot."

"You two have always fought. I use to think it was part of your foreplay."

Hermione tried to laugh, but it came out more like a sob.

"Our fighting was never this bad. We would butt heads, but we would make up soon after. I can't remember the last time he said he was sorry."

'Or the last time I said I was sorry…'

"What happens now?"

"He leaves," Hermione said as she took a sip, "As soon as we have an argument he just gets up and leaves. He comes back hours later and we just act as if the fight never happened."

Her read headed friend made a face that was missed by the brunette, "Why in the world would you do that?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't really know. Before, it was just because I didn't want him to leave again, but now…I just don't seem to care."

"'Mione, I didn't realize it was getting like that."

"Oh, and that's not the worst! He makes everything my fault. Mine! Doesn't matter what it is."

"Does he say that?"

"Well, no. Not in so many words, but I know that is what he thinks. It is clear by his actions."

Ginny shook her head, "Is it really?"

"Well, I…" Hermione stopped, "I don't know."

The two stayed silent as Hermione contemplated her situation and Ginny thought about what she could possibly say to make her friend feel better. The generic background music and the sounds of the coffee maker began to get louder in their silence until,

"You want a fag?" Ginny said half-heartedly as she brought the small box up.

Hermione blinked, "I beg your pardon?"

The youngest Weasley waved the box again, "Want one?"

"You're…offering me a cigarette?"

"They reduce stress?"

"Is this your idea of helping?" Hermione asked dryly.

"Look, I really don't know what to say. I can easily tell people about dates, flirting and what shoes to wear with an outfit. This usually is your department. I mean, you normally have a book about these kinds of things."

Hermione gave a small, wistful smile to her friend, "You know, I've read books about all of this. Most of them say to confront it. To talk about it, but we can't seem to talk anymore. I mean, how can we talk when he leaves all the time?"

"What about a counselor?"

"Do you really think Ron would go to a marriage counselor?"

Ginny shrugged, "Couldn't hurt."

"I guess."

"Okay, Hermione, this isn't like you," Ginny set down her small drink. She turned and looked at her friend square in her brown eyes, "You use to always know what to do. I have never heard you say 'I guess,' or 'I don't know,' this much before."

"I just think I am at my limit."

"Huh, so what you're saying is that you're human?"

Hermione fixed her with a glare.

"I am not trying to make fun of you. You need to realize this. You are human. You are not going to know what to do in every situation, and looking to a book for it isn't going to be the way to fix it. You need to rely on those female instincts that make us the superior species." Ginny tried to bring a little levity to the situation.

"Maybe…"

"Listen, I don't know what all is going on in my crazy brother's head and trust me, I don't **want** to know. But I do know one thing about him. At the end of it all, Ron loves you. Really loves you. He is just an idiot sometimes. Talk with him. Or ask him to see a counselor. See what he says. It can't hurt."

Hermione regarded her friend and what she had just said.

"For not knowing about this kind of thing you certainly give well voiced advice."

Ginny winked, "It's the cigarettes. Sure you don't want one?"

"I'll pass….When do you have to go back to work?"

"Like a half hour ago." Her friend said as she checked her watch.

"We've been here a half hour."

"I know. Like I said, work has been bad." Ginny said as she got up to gather her stuff.

"I'm sorry Gin I—"

"Don't. I wanted to come and talk. What about you? When do you have to get back?"

"Probably now. If I don't get back then I will have to work late and that always seems to lead to a fight at home."

Ginny gave her a sad, sympathetic look, "You going to be okay?"

Hermione squared her shoulders. She was Gryffindor after all. She could get through this.

"I will be."

Right?

"Well, just talk to him okay. He may be stubborn, but you have got to try."

'Yes…try…'

"Okay. I will talk to him."

"Actually talk?"

"Yes."

"In English?"

Hermione knew that Ginny was again trying to make her smile.

It worked a little bit.

"No, in German."

"That would be interesting…"

"Yes, it will be in English! Okay?"

"Okay."

Ginny felt a great sense of relief. She did not like seeing her friend in such a state and she most certainly did not want to see her brother's marriage fall apart.

"Alright, I am going to go before my boss finds out I'm missing. Call me or owl me if you need to talk again." She said as she waved.

"I will," Hermione said as she watched her friend turn, "Oh and Gin?"

"Yea?" the young witch turned back around on the busy street.

"Can I see your box of cigarettes?"

Ginny gave a small, questioning smile. Was Hermione really going to take a fag? She took a few steps and handed over the box. Hermione contemplated it for a bit. Then sighed and reached into her robe, pulled out her wand…

And banished the little box of fags.

"Oh! That was a good brand…"

Hermione gave her a look.

"…that I am glad is gone. Too much temptation."

Hermione nodded her head when she was satisfied with the answer. "That's more like it."

"You are still one scary witch." Ginny said in exasperated fondness. "Don't ever change."

The two said their farewells. Hermione promised once again to call her trendy friend and watched as the young Weasleyette turned and apparated back to her job. She sighed and looked around at the crowd passing around her buzzing about their day.

'But what if I need to change…'

##############################################################################

Note to self:

Always take Severus Snape seriously.

Back a few months ago, when Severus had said they were going to find Harry's artistic niche, the younger wizard had thought the man was kidding. After all, the man had a affinity for sarcasm and such a dry sense of humor your mouth felt like cotton; it was actually sometime difficult to determine if the man was speaking in jest. Harry had thought he had become better about reading the man. Apparently, though, he was having some difficulty with his phonics, because he honestly thought that it had been quite humorous.

Ha ha, very funny.

That sort of thing.

You get the picture.

So he blew it off.

Big mistake.

Turns out the man had meant what he had said.

Twice now the older potion master had surprised him with a date that focused on an artistic talent. The first had been dancing. Harry would have thought that Severus would have remembered the disastrous Yule Ball and his supposed 'dancing'. Unfortunately, the fates weren't smiling on him. Snape had not remembered. Or he did remember and was simply using this as a source of entertainment. Harry was prone to believe the latter. Luckily, it had not been ballroom dancing.

It had been salsa dancing.

Wait.

How was that lucky again?

Severus had told him to dress smartly, but comfortably, so he had opted for green sweater that Mrs. Weasley had knitted for him and some slacks. The sweater was a little stretched out since it was from his Hogwarts days, but it was his favorite and the man had also said to dress comfortably. So there. Anyway, the other man had decided to make this a surprise anyway so he had no clue what to expect.

He had been absolutely gob as he stood outside the wizarding dance studio with Severus by his side.

"_What's this?"_

"_A pony."_

"_You want to learn to dance?"_

"_I already know how to dance, Harry."_

"_Why does that not surprise me? So then why are we here?"_

"_Many dance institutions offer a free introductory lesson. If this turns out to be an artistic mode that you are capable of then we will pursue further instruction for your benefit."_

"_I can't dance!"_

"_That is why we are to use this teaching facility."_

"_Go on, where are we really going?"_

"_I will not be going anywhere except inside."_

True enough; the man had walked right into the building after that being said. Harry stood there for a moment with his mouth hanging slightly opened till he finally shook himself and jogged to catch up.

The whole lesson had been very informative.

And a complete disaster.

Apparently, it wasn't just ballroom dancing that Harry had a problem with. It was all dancing. No matter what Severus or the very patient dance instructor said, Harry never could seem to get the rhythm right and as a result he stepped on Severus's toes.

A **lot**.

Harry didn't think he had ever apologized so much in his life. Severus would make a comment from time to time, but he had actually maintained a sense of tolerance about the whole ordeal that surprised his younger dance partner. Well, dance partner was pushing the term. More like tormentor really. At least in this current situation. That had not kept him from making comments about it though.

"_I know that they are normally a body part that is oft ignored, but I will need my feet in the immediate future, Harry."_

"_Sorry! I told you I can't dance!"_

"_Indeed. Try looking up at me. Not down at your obvious two left feet."_

"_Like this?"_

"_Better."_

"…_This isn't so bad."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Yea…it has its benefits."_

"_Care to enlighten me?"_

"_Well…we, huh, get to stand really close to one another."_

"_And that is a benefit?"_

"_Oh, well, I thought—"_

"_I agree. It is a benefit."_

"_Oh."_

"_That was, again, my foot."_

"_Sorry!"_

It hadn't been a complete disaster, but it hadn't been a success either. Severus was distinctively limping as they left the studio. They both agreed that dancing was not Harry's forte. It wasn't even a weakness. It was nonexistent.

The same thing could be said about the next venture into the artistic world, except that it did not involve putting Severus's body parts in mortal danger. Unless you count eardrums. A few weeks later the man had surprised Harry yet again…with a piano lesson. Harry had considerably less fun with this outing. The piano instructor reminded him of Severus on a bad day and between the strict man telling him to find middle C every time he turned around and Severus wincing constantly when he hit a wrong note Harry decided he did not have an aptitude for music and was quite happy about that. He had also been quite annoyed with the fact that Severus could play the piano, and really well too. They had finally left after the potion master had played a large section of Vivaldi's…something or other…Harry didn't remember.

"_Is there anything you can't do?"_

"_Not that I am aware of. Perhaps after we discover your artistic aptitude then we can direct our focus to that mystery."_

"_You're not human."_

"_Yes, that must be it"_

Harry realized afterwards that this was not going to stop, which meant that he needed to take matters into his own hands before he had to sit through another lesson. Severus wanted art. Harry would give him art.

Harry had an idea.

And he had a list.

A list that he carried with him into a home and hardware store.

##############################################################################

"Ron, we need to talk."

Ron fought not to grimace. There are certain phrases a husband never wants to hear his wife utter. That's one of them. Especially when it is said in **that** tone of voice. It can only mean trouble. Ron continued to brush his teeth as he looked up at the reflection of the bedroom in the bath mirror. Hermione was fidgeting with her night gown, as if she was smoothing out invisible wrinkles before she sat down at the dresser mirror to brush her hair. His wife's obvious—so obvious even Ron picked up on it—agitation did nothing to quell his impending sense of foreboding. When someone tells you that you have to talk, it never is about fun things. Like, "Listen, we need to talk," "Oh really? What about?" "Oh, nothing much, I just wanted to say that is a lovely tie you are wearing." No, that just isn't how normal conversation is conducted. Ron mentally cussed. Hermione had been thinking about this. That much was obvious. Waiting till bedtime to hopefully ensure that he couldn't leave if they started to have an argument and oh, there would be an argument. There was always an argument.

Ron steeled himself as he finished brushing his teeth and spat into the sink. It wasn't until he walked out of the bathroom that he acknowledged Hermione's statement.

"What do we need to talk about?" He asked as he came up and got under the covers. He thought if worst came to worst he could always pretend he was sleeping.

"Us."

Of course.

Isn't it always 'us'?

"What about us?" Ron kept his comments to himself for right now. A voice in the back of his mind told him that Hermione had not pulled a "We should talk" in a long, long time and that he should wait before instantly going into fight mode. He didn't know why exactly, but he listened to the voice.

"Well, it just seems that things lately have been a little strained between us."

Ron couldn't help but snort. Strained? More like pulled to the end of its tether. But besides the noise he said nothing, so Hermione continued. She had heard it, but let it slide. She did not want to start another battle in this marital war that they seemed to be engaged in.

"And I think it is time we do something about it." Hermione said as she put down her hairbrush and joined him in the bed."

"Like what?" Ron sighed as he settled down and waited for his wife to start spouting some type of information or statistic from a book.

"We need to go to counseling."

Excuse me?

"You want to what?"

"I think we should go to marriage counseling."

"Like a shrink?"

"Well, yes, usually the sessions are run by a psychologist."

"No way." Ron said as he got up from the bed.

"Why not?" Hermione followed suit and the two were squared off at one another with the bed between them.

"Because I'm not crazy!"

"That is absurd; you don't have to be crazy to seek therapy."

"My arse! The hell if I am talking to some stranger!"

"Well you certainly don't talk to me anymore!"

"We talk! We talk all the time. Look, we're talking now! Problem solved, we don't need a loony doctor."

"We are not talking, we're yelling. There **is **a difference! And when we do talk it is trivial at best."

"I'm not going." Ron said as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

That was it.

His final word.

No way was he going to go and listen to some weirdo tell him about how much of a terrible husband he was and how it was all his fault. He got enough of that at home. He could tell Hermione was upset. He could see that in her eyes. Why did she have to start with the tears? He hated it when she cried. Fighting he could handle. Crying was a different thing all together. It was one of the big reasons Ron left half the time when they began to argue. More and more, Hermione had begun to show signs of crying during their arguments.

Hermione imitated Ron's gesture and crossed her arms as well. Her eyes shiny in the dim light, but her jaw was set.

"We are going."

"No I'm **not**."

"Ron, I am through playing childish games. We need help."

"I don't need help from anybody."

"Then I need help. Would you do it for me?! Would that kill you?!"

"I—"

Would he do it for her?

"Well?"

"Why do you even want to go? What book possessed you to do this?"

Hermione bristled. "It wasn't a book, it was your sister."

Well, that explains it.

"This is stupid."

"Damn it Ron!"

That got his attention like a blow t the stomach. Hermione never cussed. Even during their worst fights so far she had never even hinted at a swear word. Ron stared wide eyed as his wife glared at him.

"This is enough. One time! I am asking for you to go one time at the least. If you won't go, then fine, I'll go."

"You would go by yourself?" Was that a light at the end of the tunnel?

"No. I would just leave. Go stay with my parents."

Nope, freight train.

Ron was not about to have his wife leave him. Permanent, temporary, it didn't matter. He already had a best friend who had deserted him for a greasy potions bat; he was not about to have Hermione skip out on him too. No matter how much they fought. One time? He would hate it, that much was certain, and then things would go back to the way they were. Not all that great, but at least he didn't have to talk to some doctor for nut bars.

"Fine."

"I—wait, fine what?"

"I'll go once."

"You…you will?"

"You sound surprise."

"That's because I am. You'll really go?"

Ron sighed and got back into bed. "Yes, but I won't like it."

Hermione followed him back into the covers, "Thank you Ron. It means a lot to me."

The two said their goodnights and turned out all of the lights. It was as Ron was settling down into the winter blanket that he heard Hermione say,

"I love you."

He paused. Then turned his head slowly towards her side and said into the darkness, "I love you too."

More rustling of sheets came from his wife's side of the bed and so Ron too turned on his side facing the window. He stared out into the dark night sky where he could see a few stars and the light of a waning moon.

'I just wonder if that's enough…'

The two drifted off to sleep; both unaware that they had had the same thought at the same time.

##############################################################################

Harry was just finishing up the last of the preparations when he heard sound of his floo being activated. He looked at his watch and realized it was about time for Severus to show up. His guest's identity was revealed when,

"Does this cat have to sleep right in front of the fireplace?!"

Harry quickly put up what he was going and ran into the living room to see Severus having a staring contest with Merlin.

"You know she only does that when she knows you're coming over."

Severus snorted, still glaring at the feline, "I have no doubt about that. The thing is a monster."

"Nah, she just missed you."

"You should not defend the little beast."

Harry shook his head and smiled. "Did you wear old clothes like I asked?"

Severus finally looked up from his death glare at Merlin, who was blissfully unaffected and cleaning her front paws.

"Indeed. I must say that I am rather curious as to the request and to the fact that we will be staying here this evening."

Harry looked and Severus seemed to be in the same thing that he was always in, a black robe. Though, did he have anything else? The green eyed man shrugged, "Thought it a nice change of pace. I cooked some dinner if you're interested. A curry."

Severus's brow shot up in surprise, up until this point, the two had gone out, "You know how to cook curry?"

"Yep, I learned right after I moved in here. Not as good as restaurant, but it's passable."

Harry left for the kitchen to dish up two plates as Severus took his seat at the small dining room table. Soon the meal was underway and as they ate the picky potion master finally had to disagree with Harry's earlier assessment of his cooking.

"This food is not 'passable'…"

Harry's face fell.

"….It's better."

"You like it?"

"Yes, I must say I am impressed with your cooking abilities."

Harry smiled, "I have been cooking since I was tall enough to reach the stove."

Severus's gaze hardened, "I apologize for the reminder of your childhood."

Harry quickly waved off the statement. He had noticed that the older wizard had started to get quite upset…well, angry, whenever Harry's growing up was mentioned. Harry didn't want that tonight.

"I really like cooking Severus." He said earnestly. It was the truth.

Severus still looked a bit sour, as if he wanted to take his frustrations out on the next muggle to cross his path, but he took the relented, "I must say I am perplexed as to why you nearly failed potions when you could cook."

"This tasted a lot better."

"Indeed."

The dinner continued on with easy conversation and a few glasses of wine. Like always the two caught up on their days. Even though they had only spoken to each other just the day before, it still seemed they had a lot to discuss. Severus mentioned that they could count culinary skills among Harry's artistic abilities and while Harry agreed, he said that he wanted to find other artistic revenues as well—thinking of his plan for the evening. Before too long all the food had been eaten and the dished cleaned. Severus had insisted that he do the dishes and Harry had agreed, thinking that the man would simply wave his wand and be done with it. He was ever taken aback when the man stood up and took all of their dishes to the sink and began to wash them by hand.

"You don't have to do that you know."

"I am aware. I am also aware that you no doubt cooked the meal without magic. Is that correct?"

"Well, yea, but—"

"Then this is the least I can do."

Harry gave a small smile as he picked up a dishtowel and began to dry. Severus thought that no one had ever smiles around him as much as Harry did. Not that he was usually fond of making people smile. The boy was just a Gryffindor and prone to smiling anyway.

Finally all of the dinner mess had been cleared away and they returned to the main area of the house.

"Alright, now are you going to tell me the reason as to why you asked me to wear older clothes and why you yourself have not?"

Harry gave a squawk of indignation and looked down at his clothes, "These are old!"

"They look the exact same as all the other clothes you wear."

"There is a distinct difference!"

"Enlighten me."

"These have more than three holes."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Oh of course, what was I thinking?"

"You want to know what we are doing tonight or not?"

"At your leisure. As they say, 'curiosity killed the cat.'"

Harry turned his head to look at Merlin. "Better run kitten."

"Mew!"

"Oh, will you just get on with it and tell me!"

Harry turned back to the impatient dinner guest. "Alright fine, follow me."

He led the taller man back to his second bedroom that he had previously been using as storage. He had spent much of the previous two days cleaning it out. Now it was an empty room with white walls and a tarp covering the hardwood floor.

"What is this?" Severus asked as they stood in the doorway.

"Well, you kept taking me on those little art escapades that I decided to think one up myself." Harry replied as he walked into the room. He turned around and held out his arms, "Ta dah!"

Severus looked around at the paint cans, bins, and brushes that were resting on the floor near the younger man's bare feet.

Wait.

Bare feet?

'When had Harry taken his shoes off?'

Severus didn't get to contemplate the sight of Harry's bare toes for very long. He became aware that the young man was calling his name.

"Severus?"

His head snapped back up. He floundered for what to say. "This is your idea of art? Painting a room?"

"Well, sort of. You might want to remove your robe."

Severus rolled his dark eyes, but removed his robe anyway, which he folded neatly and placed outside the door. He had worn one of his oldest white button down shirts and black trousers. He had not known that he would be doing interior decorating, but decided that if the clothes got paint on them it would be no great loss, after all, he could simply magic it away. It would only be a few stains at the most. He followed the younger wizard's example though and removed his shoes and socks before reentering the room. Upon his return he noticed that Harry had removed the lids from several of the paint cans. None of them were the same color and all of them were colors Severus would never paint a room.

Bright orange…

Red…

Blue…

Green…

Yellow…

Black…

Well, he guessed that one was alright.

Pink…

Alright, that is it.

"What in the name of the four founders is all of this?"

Harry looked up from his kneeling position on the floor with the can of red paint in his hand and a paintbrush in the other.

"We are going to paint."

"Yes, that much is obvious Rembrandt. What I was referring to is your choice of colors. Were you unable to decide which to paint your wall with? They are all garish if you ask me."

"Even the black?"

"Besides the black."

Harry smirked and stood back up with the paint and brush still in tow. He began to dip the paintbrush into the red, glossy liquid, "I thought so. And you are misinterpreting what I mean by painting."

"Oh? How might that be?"

Harry continued his smiling as he brought the brush out of the paint and removed a little bit of the excess.

Severus was about to make another comment when he was startled by Harry whipping around and flinging his arm that had the paint laden brush in a straight line as he turned. The result was a long splatter of red paint across the back wall of the room. Harry finished turning and came back around to face Severus once again. Smile still on his face.

Severus stared at him for a moment. "You are insane."

"Probably."

"You honestly want to…" Severus trailed off, actually at a loss for words.

"Think of it as a big canvas." Harry said helpfully.

"It is a room in your house!"

The messy haired man shrugged, "I didn't use it before. It was just storage. Maybe all it needs is a little waking up." He set the paint can down and picked up another brush. He extended it towards Severus.

"Want to try?"

It was absurd.

It was chaotic.

And Severus found he was unable to say no.

He reached out and took the brush from the younger man and looked at all the paints he had to choose from. While he was instantly drawn to the black, he decided on the green instead. He dipped the paintbrush in and let the dry brush pull up as much paint as it could before he brought it back out. Both he and Harry turned and faced the wall that had the lone red smear. Severus brought the brush up, careful not to let any drip, and then flicked his arm downward in a precise motion that left a vertical green line off left center of the red mark. He looked over to see Harry watching his face closely.

"I would not be averse to doing that again."

Harry gave a whoop of joy, "Alright! Grab some more paint and let's get to work."

Harry was overjoyed that his idea had worked. The two began to pick different colors and fling paint on the wall in random patterns and shapes. Occasionally one of them would step closer to the wall and actually paint a true shape or design. Harry had tried to draw a lion which Severus commented looked more like Merlin; an assessment Harry could live with. The paint continued to fly, getting mostly on the walls but also on the floor and on the painters themselves. Harry had to constantly clean his glasses to keep the paint off and the sleeve of the arm that Severus held his paintbrushes in had begun to take on a polka dot appearance. The two talked as they worked, but also there were periods of quiet—where the only noise was the occasional splatting sound from the paint hitting the wall—when the two just enjoyed the others company.

'Yea,' Harry thought, 'this is my kind of art.'

Severus had to admit, though only in his own thoughts, that he was having a good time. It was quite stress relieving to throw paint on the walls in such a manner and he found himself mesmerized by watching the drips and curves and how the paints interacted. After a time though the paint did not hold his attention and he found his gaze more on the young painter in the room with him than on the walls in front of him.

Harry was moving about the room with his tinge sticking out ever so slightly between his lips in concentration and his eyes were bright with enjoyment as he continued to paint, unaware that he had an audience now.

Severus continued to watch as a drip of blue paint landed on Harry's glasses. In a reflexive set of motions, the younger man took of the lenses and brought them down to where he could clean them off with the bottom part of his shirt. This brief moment gave Severus a small peak at the side of Harry's stomach. He saw the same golden skin that he now presumed covered the young man's entire body, the faint outlining of what looked like muscle…

And a flash of black.

This wouldn't have been something odd, they were both covered with paint, but Harry had not used the black the whole evening, claiming that he had bought it for Severus's benefit only. So what was that black shape that he had seen?

Making up his mind that instant, Severus put up his painting things and walked over to Harry, clearing his throat to bring the young man's attention to himself.

Harry started a bit when he heard the noise so close to him. He hadn't even heard Severus walk up. He recovered quickly though and smiled up at the taller man, thoroughly enjoying the sight of Severus Snape covered in smears of paint.

"Having fun?" Harry asked with a smile.

"I had my doubts at first; however, I have found that this has been a rather enjoyable activity. Although…" he took the paintbrush out of Harry's hand and set it on the covered floor. He rose back up and brought his arms around the younger man's waist, "I can think of some other activities that would prove enjoyable."

Harry liked the sound of that. He brought his own arms up and encircled Severus's waist as well.

"Really? And what might that be?"

Severus did not answer him, at least not verbally. Instead, he swooped down and claimed the younger man's full lips in a hot kiss. Harry made a small noise at the suddenness of it, but reciprocated almost immediately.

Severus's tongue began to explore the mouth he had come to know almost as well as his own. He loved the small noises and moans that it seemed the younger man could never contain.

The kisses continued and deepened in strength and urgency and soon Severus was raising the hem of Harry's shirt. He broke the kiss long enough to pull the garment over Harry's head before the young man had a chance to say something. Severus tossed the article of clothing behind him, not really caring where it landed. He fixed his eyes back on his shorter companion and stared.

Beneath those baggy shirts Harry hid a very nice collection of muscles. He was not bulky by any stretch of the word, but his squared body held a sort of definition that spoke very clearly of physical strength and agility. Severus reached up and ran his hand down Harry's stomach, pleased when the muscles fluttered under his touch.

"You have been hiding Harry." He said quietly as he continued to run his hand lightly over the young wizard's exposed upper half.

"It's from work…" Harry replied in just as soft a whisper.

Severus had never had a bigger appreciation for the Auror Training Academy than he did at that exact moment.

"I…am going to burn all of your baggy clothes, Mr. Potter."

Harry groaned and leaned forward to rest his head against Severus's shoulder.

"Not you too," he grumbled quietly.

Severus ran his arms up the strong back of the boy hero before he caught sight of even more black and remembered why he had sought to remove Harry's shirt in the first place. He wrapped his hands around the shorter man's upper arms and pushed him back while also turning him around. Harry allowed it, knowing that Severus had probably seen it anyway and just hoped that the older man was alright with his personal artwork.

Severus stared at the tattoo. He had thought it had been odd when Harry had mentioned that he had one, but Severus had never really given it much regard past that; assuming it to be something small and inconspicuous. This was not small and though it could be hidden with clothing it certainly was not easy to look over.

It was a phoenix. Or at least that is what it appeared to be. It was more of a swirl of black and grey flames that formed the shape of a phoenix in flight, with its head starting out in the middle of Harry's right shoulder blade, the body going all the way down the length and the wings outstretched across the middle width of his back. Swirls of flames dipped down beyond Harry's hemline to his jeans and the tail curled under and stretched out to the side. When Severus raised the tan right arm he saw the tail ran all up the side of Harry's rib cage and stopped right before reaching his pectoral muscle. Severus continued to stare.

Harry was starting to get uncomfortable in the silence. He already felt quite exposed—even though he had grown up in a dorm this was decidedly different—and knew, just knew, that his face was already turning pick from the intense scrutiny of Severus's gaze.

Finally he couldn't take it any longer and began to ramble, "I'm sorry, I know you don't like tattoos because, well, obviously, but right after the war I felt like—"

"Hush." Severus gently commanded, effectively silencing the unneeded apology, "This is incredible."

Harry let out a shaky breath of relief but did not get a reprieve for very long as Severus once again attacked his mouth. Arms found their way to his back and Harry felt the jolts of skin on skin contact.

The potion master broke the kiss and began trailing possessive kisses up Harry's face all the way to his ear where he began to suck and kiss, making the younger man in his arms begin to squirm. He bit down the small earlobe.

Harry squeaked.

Loudly.

Severus thought it was the sexiest little noise he had ever heard and wanted to hear it again and again and again.

As the older man began to trek down the side of Harry's neck with his tongue, Harry found his hands had a mind of their own as they reached up and began to unbutton the older man's paint stained shirt. Harry was thankful that his hands had their own mind because he certainly didn't at this point and—

"Oh! Do that again!" he whispered urgently into the quiet room as Severus found a particularly sensitive spot and had sucked on it.

Severus smirked and continued to assault the neck beneath his lips as he slowly felt his shirt come undone. Unbeknownst to both wizards at the time was that their feet had decided to start carrying them towards the exit, with Severus slowly pushing Harry backwards towards the door. They were so caught up in their activities that it was only brought to light when the back of Harry's feet hit the grouping of paint cans in the middle of the room. The suddenness of it caused Harry to start and trip backwards over the paint cans and before Severus could react in time he was sprawled out on the center of the floor with two or three overturned paint cans at his feet. Still panting and flushed from their activities Harry looked up to see Severus kneeling down over him looking just as glazed and out of breathe.

"Are you alright baby? Are you hurt?" the taller man said as he continued to pant and look over Harry for injuries.

Harry was still a bit dazed, "Yea, I'm fine…I….did…" he turned his head from where it was still laying on the floor to meet Severus's dark gaze, "Did you just call me baby?"

Severus blinked a few times at the question and then replayed his last words. He had. Oh for the love of everything Slytherin. How could he have done such a maudlin thing as call Harry…

He began to lean back and Harry knew he needed to act fast or the moment would be ruined. He sat back up and pounced on the potion master, pinning him to the floor in a kiss.

"It's okay," he said quietly to the man's thin lips as they broke apart just far enough for him to speak. "It's okay." He really didn't know what exactly he was telling Severus was okay; only that he didn't want the man to worry.

Severus finally relented and the kisses resumed their previous fervor. Harry could say he liked being over the stoic older man, too bad it didn't last long. During a particularly deep kiss, in which Severus did a fun little swirl motion with his tongue, the taller man reversed their positions and lifted his head a bit to focus on Harry's face.

He brought his hips downward and made contact with Harry's. Grinding down ever so slightly.

The young man made that wonderful squeak again.

Severus repeated the action several more times, each time gaining more and more pressure, until Harry looked as though he was about to pop. Something Severus smugly thought was not too far off from the truth.

Severus smiled a smile that Harry could only describe as predatory, the feelings coursing through him at this moment were so intense and unlike anything that he had ever experienced. If the look Severus was giving him now held any sort of promise of things to come, then Harry was certain his head would explode.

Not a bad way to go by any stretch of the term.

"I…I…"

"Do not worry. I am aware of you Gryffindor sensibilities." Severus said in a low, growling sort of voice that made Harry shiver. "We will not rush it all tonight, but I wish to show you my capacities in another art form."

Those…were really big words.

"Huh?"

"You are, no doubt, aware that I have very high oratory skills."

Again…

"Huh?"

Severus's smile grew even more. Unconsciously, Harry's eyes widened along with the smile.

"I wish to see how you do with the art of an oral nature. I am unaware of your experience in the art form, but I have become, if I do say so myself, a master. If you would allow me to demonstrate?" Severus said as he began to unbutton Harry's jeans and pull down the zip.

Harry was still pretty lost as to what was going on but hissed out as crotch was exposed to the chilling night air.

Oh.

Harry began to turn bright red at being exposed and the flush spread all across his body. Severus was looking down at it with avid attention and Harry fought the urge to cover himself. He did not want to look like a complete idiot with this… 'Even if I am…'

Severus looked back up into Harry's face with the same hungry smirk.

'Wait, hungry?'

Oh.

Then Severus brought his head down to Harry's lap.

Harry squeaked once more and arched his back against the tarp and paint covered floors. Arms splaying out of their own volition to smear in some of the saint drips that covered the floor.

"OH!"

Forget painting, dancing, playing the piano, or anything else like that. If Severus said **this** was an art, then this was **definitely** Harry's kind of art. One he hoped he would get to try on Severus before the night is done.

Perhaps learning a new artistic ability had its good points…

Harry began to see stars.

Some **very **good points….

##############################################################################

Thank you for reading Chapter 6.

Hope you all enjoyed it!

Reviews are loved!


	8. Merry and Bright

##############################################################################

Chapter 7: Merry and Bright

##############################################################################

_In the depth of winter I finally learned that there was in me an invincible summer._

'It slices! It dices! It makes billywig fries! Ask us how!'

'For the wizard who has everything!'

'It's the gadget sensation that's sweeping the country!'

'Holiday sale! All Robes half off!'

Harry walked amongst the sea people and flashing signs in Diagon Alley trying not to go into sensory overload. He could tell that there was music coming from somewhere, but with all of the talking and shouting it was near impossible to be able to distinguish the song. This was a real shame; Harry liked the music most of all.

Tis the season.

It was at times like this that Harry really missed the quiet Christmases at Hogwarts.

Holiday carols could always be heard loud and clear the halls, either the solemn hymns sung by the ghosts, or the more modern songs blaring over the wirelesses. The snow stayed clean over the grounds instead of turning into the sludgy grey stuff that covered the sidewalks and curb ways of the city streets. Hogsmeade was always a little busier, but nothing compared to this mass of individuals that currently surrounded and pushed him to and fro. Harry pulled his heavy winter cloak around him; even extra warmth of the body heat from the rushing shoppers couldn't diminish the icy wind that would whip through every so often.

Despite this though, Harry still had a small smile on his face as he went about his shopping.

Tis the season.

As he said, "Excuse me," for what felt like the hundredth time he thought that he really should have listened to Ginny and done his present shopping earlier, but he hadn't really had the time it seemed.

The academy had only just gotten out of classes for winter break two days ago and while he was still 'on call' if the aurors needed him for consultation, Harry was reveling in the prospect of being off work for three weeks. Besides work, the holiday season always seemed to bring requests for assistance from friends and family.

He had already helped Luna with her decorations. The young witch had asked for his assistant in finding a perfect, Nargle free tree and transporting it to her house. Luna kept having visions of the tree's past lives so it ended up taking a good three hours before they had found a tree that had not been a famous queen or mighty warrior.

Weasley's Wheezes was always at its busiest right before the holidays; so if you had some free time, the invitation was always extended for you to come and help them out. Usually, Harry was the only one who was ever able to devote any real time to the store besides the twins. The boy hero never worked the cash register since that would cause more havoc than alleviate, but he had already spent several evenings after work restocking and organizing inventory in the back. Fred and George had tried to have him take some of the sales profit by way of thanks—an occurrence that had become part of Christmas tradition—for all of his help and like every year, Harry had refused. He was just glad his friends' business was booming. Does crazy, so-busy-people-are-crowding-to-just-get-through-the-door count as booming? It does? Okay then, yes, very much booming. Harry thanked his stars that the shop closed a few days early for Christmas.

Ginny and Neville had asked him to watch Trevor and Ginny's owl Olwen while the two were on a small winter holiday before Christmas. So now he had four animals at his house at the present time. It had taken several hours the first day to convince Merlin that Trevor was not another cat and no, he did not like to play with her. Hedwig just sat on her perch with Olwen and looked down at the hyperactive cat with the same look of superiority and toleration. Luckily, Gunny and Nev were returning tomorrow and his house would return to its normal level of chaos.

Ron always needed help around the holidays. He had insisted that he be the one to decorate, since it was a task his father had always undertakes at The Burrow. He and Hermione had fought over it in the beginning, but his wife had finally conceded in the spirit of tradition. The first problem with this is the tiny problem that Ron's household spells are not too strong. The second was that he had absolutely no decorating sense. The first year that they were in their house he had done it all by himself; the results of the endeavor led to the house looking like a tinsel factory exploded. Hermione had to go back and fix everything, effectively bruising Ron's ego. After that, Ron always employed Harry's help with the decorating. Harry had thought him helping would also be damaging to the tall Weasley's ego, but Ron had just shrugged and said that he was the gay best friend, he should know about this decorating stuff. Ron ended up covered in more tinsel than the house after that comment. Couldn't seem to get it off either. Must have been the sticky charm. Despite this, Harry helped Ron out that year and every year after.

Finally, there was Severus. The man had not needed help with anything, but Harry had found himself on a mission anyway. Severus was not a Christmas spirit kind of man. In fact, any less jolly and he might as well be saying, "Bah, Humbug!" It was not that he felt Christmas should not exist, it is just that he felt it was overly commercialized and just not for him. For over a week now when the two would see each other—an occurrence that was happening more and more often—the older wizard would complain about how shallow the holiday would become and how he refused to go shopping with all the sale crazed conformists. Harry secretly vowed to get Severus in the Christmas spirit, because even though the holiday was a little commercialized, there was always something so special about this holiday.

That's why he was out here now.

The mission.

He had to find a gift for Severus.

He had already bought for everyone else, but the perfect gift for the potion master was eluding him. The man seemed impossible to shop for. Usually Harry was able to shop very quickly since many of his friends would inadvertently drop hints about things that they needed or want throughout the months leading up to December. Severus had never really hinted at anything. Well, he did…but it wasn't helpful. He had told Harry as they were eating dinner at Severus's house that he hoped he did not get any presents this year. Apparently, the man had no space or tolerance for any knickknacks that he always seemed to get. Harry had sighed quietly and listened to the man rant about the Yule tide.

Forget 'what do you get for the wizard who has everything.'

What do you get for the wizard who doesn't **want **anything?

Harry sighed, 'Only four more days till Christmas…'

##############################################################################

Hermione was sipping on her spiced tea and looking at the Christmas tree that Ron and Harry had put up the other day.

It really did look quite nice.

She would have to thank Harry again for all the fairy lights when he stopped by again. She turned from the tree to look out the window. Ron was currently outside waving his wand around removing the snow from the walkways. He moved about slowly due to the cold and due to procrastination. The longer he took to do one task, the less he had to do others. Hermione also had a sneaking suspicion that he also took his time like this because he wanted to avoid any possible discussions about their relationship or the upcoming therapy session.

They had made an appointment with a marriage therapist, but because of everyone's busy schedules and the impending holiday, they would not get to have tier first visit until after the New Year. Hermione just hoped that the excess time didn't mean that Ron would change his mind. Ever since he had agreed to therapy Ron had been distant. Not overly so, but Hermione had the impression that he felt forced. Perhaps she was forcing him by giving him that ultimatum, but this seemed like the best thing at the time. Ron would come around eventually and see that this was a good thing.

Hopefully.

Hermione sighed and took a sip of tea. The day after tomorrow was Christmas Eve and the Burrow's family dinner and celebration. Hermione loved being around all of the Weasleys. The merriment and antics of the whole red headed clan always proved to be a source of entertainment. Or it did. Hermione was actually quite apprehensive about tomorrows get together.

If Molly had been bad a few months ago, she was close to impossible now. It seemed all the red headed grandmother could talk about was babies nowadays. It was more than irritating and usually led to her and Ron coming to rows when they got home, something she was desperate to avoid on Christmas Eve. Her only saving grace is that all of the siblings will be there as well as Harry, hopefully effectively providing enough of a distraction. She wasn't going to hold her breath though. If she had to hear one more old witch's tale about how to conceive she was going to scream. Loudly. Using words that would make a sailor want to wash her mouth out with soap.

She was just turning back to go to the kitchen to fix some tea for Ron when he returned from the cold when she heard a pop of apparation coming from the back of the house.

"May your days be merry and bright!" came a call from the kitchen.

She walked in to see Harry shaking the snow off of his boots by the back door.

"And may all your Christmases be white." She replied with a smile, "What are you up to?"

"Just came to see how you guys were."

Hermione studied those expressive green eyes.

"Liar." She said fondly.

"Okay, fine," Harry said with a small huff, "I came to ask Ron something."

"That's more like it."

"What are you up to?"

"I was just about to make tea. Want to join?"

"Do you even have to ask? You have those little chocolate thingies?"

"If you are referring to the pirouettes, then yes, they are in the pantry."

Harry immediately took off his cloak and set to work helping Hermione with the tea. Just like his two friends knew his apartment, he had come to memorize where everything was in their modest kitchen.

I haven't seen you wear that sweater before." Hermione said conversationally as Harry was getting out some biscuits and she was putting the tea on.

"Don't remind me." Harry groaned as he ate a pirouette and tugged at the snug, wine colored sweater.

"It really looks good on you. Is it new?"

"No…I've had it for a year or so…it's one of Ginny's many clothing purchases."

"I must say, I am surprised to see you actually wearing clothes that fit." She said casually, but Harry couldn't see the mischievous smile playing at her lips, "I would have expected to see Malfoy wearing a tutu than you wearing—"

"Ha-ha, very funny. I just didn't have anything to wear." Harry said as he set out more treats and ate more pirouettes.

"You? The master of laundry?"

A mumble came from behind her.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I **said **that Severus got into my closet a week ago and…burned a lot of my clothes."

Hermione turned and looked at her long time friend, "You're serious?"

"Um…yea…and what he didn't burn—he shrunk. I tried to fix them back but he must have done something screwy with them and—**what's **so funny?"

Hermione had tried valiantly to contain her laughter, but failed miserable. Well, in truth it wasn't miserable at all, at least not for her. "I'm sorry…Okay, I'm not, but I just think it's so…well…cute…the way you two get on so well."

"I dare you to call Severus 'cute' to his face."

"No thanks."

"That's what I thought."

"Are you going to save any of those for the rest of us?" Hermione asked as she witnessed Harry grabbing yet another pirouette from the jar.

"What? You know I like these things." He said with a grin. He then proceeded to eat the sugary confection in two bites.

"Good thing I bought two jars."

"There are two of them?"

"Uh, uh ah! No you don't! Some of those have got to be around for Christmas Eve. You'll just have to wait till then."

"Yes, mum."

"It is sweet you know."

"What? The piroue-thingies? Well, yea, they're loaded with sugar and—"

"Not that!" Hermione said as she took the tea off the stove and transferred it into the serving pot, "I was talking about you and Mr. Snape."

Before Harry got to retort the back door swung open and in walked a very cold looking Ron Weasley, "Man it's cold enough to freeze a—Harry!"

"Very well might be." Harry said with a laugh, "Although that is a very ambiguous measure of cold. Is it all Harrys or just me?"

"We could find ouuuuut…" Ron replied in a sing song voice.

"I'd like to tryyyyyy…" Harry echoed.

"Okay you two," Hermione said with a small smile. She was happy to have Ron acting closer to his old self; she just felt a little sad that the only time it seemed that way was when other people were around, "Tea is all ready. Want to take this in the living room? Ron, you'll have to fight off Harry, he has already eaten half the package of pirouettes."

"You didn't!"

Harry gave Hermione a mock glare, "Tattle-tale."

Hermione just laughed as she took the tea tray into the living room followed by the two boys with the sweets. She stopped laughing though when she realized that she too acted differently—more like her old self—when other people were around. Was it the distraction from their problems? It was always a possibility, but not the whole truth. It was more about saving face. Hermione did not want everyone to know that she and Ron were having a difficult go at it and from the way her husband was acting, he felt the same way. She sat down and began fixing cups with her mind still far away. Was this how all marriages were? Terrible ups and downs that were hidden to the outside eye out of pride and shame? She had always thought her parents had a very loving relationship, but what if they hadn't? What if they just kept things from her? What if—

"Yoo-hoo!"

Hermione snapped out of her darkening thoughts and turned her attention back the present conversation.

"Yes, what? Sorry." She said as she turned to Harry who was waving a hand in front of her face. They were both looking at her expectantly. Looks that usually led one of the boys to ask what she was thinking about; and they called **her **nosey. Not wanting to divulge that information she decided to change the subject, even if she didn't know the original conversation.

"So, Harry, you came here to ask Ron something. What was it?" she asked trying to sound pleasant. However, as she watched Harry's face fall significantly she couldn't help but think that she had just fed him to the lions. 'Uh….oh….'

"Oh yea?" Ron said as he ate a whole biscuit in one bite, "Wha ish id 'arry?"

"Oh, well, um….yea. It's about Christmas Eve…."

"You can still go can't you?" Ron asked as he swallowed another sweet.

"Oh, yes, of course I can still go. I um…"

"Come on now, cat eat your tongue?" Ron said with a laugh. He wasn't picking up on any of the unease of his green eyed friend.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's 'cat **got **your tongue' Ron, and if Harry doesn't want to tell us—"

"No no. I need to ask this," Harry seemed to compose himself. He took a deep breath before he finally asked his question.

"I would like to invite Severus to The Burrow for Christmas. Would that be okay?"

He had asked all of the Weasleys, starting with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and working his way down. Mrs. Weasley had waved him off, saying he not even ask. Something about the more the merrier. Harry didn't think that Severus would ever make any place merry, but he was happy that the matronly red head had accepted the extra guest without any pretense.

Everyone else had been just happy about Severus's joining in the celebration. The twins had already started plans to prank the potions master. Harry had to remind everyone that he had yet to ask Severus to come…and may not come if he knew that the twins were already aware of his attendance…best to keep that information to himself. Back to the thought at hand! The last Weasley he had to ask was Ron, something he had done on purpose…because he is a chicken…buck buck buck. He could admit it. He wasn't ashamed. Want an egg? Give him a minute. He'd lay one.

Ron was staring at him as if he really **had **laid an egg.

"You…want to have Snape come over to my house for Christmas?"

Hermione huffed, "It is not your house anymore Ronald. It's your mother and fathers."

"Still! I thought you said when you started dating the old prick that I wouldn't have to interact with him!"

"Ronald! Language!"

"No! That man was a sadist!"

"I thought you were okay with this?" Harry asked, trying not to become upset from this, but felt a returning sense of pain from Ron's words.

Ron had seemed okay all these months. Granted 'okay' was defined as trying his hardest to ignore it. Was he really going to be this way every time the idea came up of him being in the same area as Severus? Harry inwardly cringed at the idea of it always being like this. Harry knew there was no way he could ever give up his friends; they were the first real family he ever had and he would do anything for them. He had spent Christmas with the Weasleys since the end of the war. It was one of the things that made him really look forward to the holiday.

That being said there was also no way he was going to give Severus up either…the man was quickly becoming…well, something he wasn't about to relinquish. Severus had no family and this was their first Christmas together. Harry felt his heart skip a little with the idea of more Christmases.

"Look, if you really aren't comfortable with it I guess we can—"

"No Harry, it's fine!" Hermione interjected. "Of course Mr. Snape can go to The Burrow."

Ron made a noise as though he were going to protest, but Hermione quickly turned and fixed him with a glare that made any retort die on his tongue. Hermione knew she was scary at times; she was banking on it right now.

"Really?" Harry was skeptical. Ron looked like his head was about to pop off he was turning so red.

Hermione hoped that she was able to convey her thoughts to her husband through her eyes. They use to be able to do that all the time, however now she had her doubts. She knew though, that this was one of those moments that could break Ron and Harry's friendship, because there was no way Harry was going to break off his relationship with Severus now—of that she was certain and elated about—and all Ron was accomplishing was alienating Harry. 'Please Ron, don't push him away!'

Ron looked into his wife's eyes for a moment; the room becoming so quiet you could hear a mouse have indigestion. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Ron sighed. The color staining his face and making him look like a giant strawberry slowly diminished.

"Yea…S'fine." He groused out.

"I—"

"Look!" Ron said loudly, and then he realized himself and cleared his throat. When he spoke again it was quieter and calmer. "Look, I said it's fine and it is. It is Christmas innit?"

He still didn't look too happy about it in Harry's opinion, but maybe he was trying. He didn't get nearly a fraction as upset as he had gotten the last time. That had to count for something right? After all, this was new to everyone. He had a feeling he was going to have to talk Severus into going to The Burrow. Or drag him kicking and screaming. Whichever came first.

"…thanks mate."

"Yea, ummm…I s'pose I should get back outside and um…get back to work." Ron said as he got up and began to head back to the kitchen.

"Are you sure? You haven't really touched the sweets."

"Not really that hungry. See you at Christmas." The red head called out as he disappeared into the back of the house. A cold burst through the house a few minutes later alerted Harry and Hermione that he had left through the back door.

"Did you already ask Molly and Arthur?" Hermione finally asked as they both snapped out of the silence.

"Well, yea, they were the first people I asked."

"Were they okay with it?"

"Yes. Mrs. Weasley even asked what his favorite foods were so she could make some."

"Then why are you worrying about Ron?"

"Well, I know—"

"Look, don't worry about him Harry." Hermione said, trying to sound optimistic, "He is just stressed from work and the holiday. He will be fine come Christmas Eve. You know he is. Come the party he acts as worse as the little kids."

"Yea, you're right...."

Only three more days till Christmas.

##############################################################################

Severus flood into the small London flat on Friday evening the same time he always did. Immediately his eye was bombarded with fairy lights and baubles. Harry had not gone overboard with decorations—in fact if Severus was more objective he might even say it was tasteful—but compared to his meager decorations at his own dwelling this seemed over the top. Severus began to dust the soot off of his shirt and slacks, using his wand to clean the black smudges off the white cotton of his top, and wondered as to the location of his host for the evening. It did not take long for his question to be answered.

"Five gold rings!..Four Calling birds, Three French hens, Two Turtle doves and a Partridge in a pear tree!...On the Eighth day of Christmas…"

Oh, dear mercy. He was singing the whole song. Harry was not so awful a singer as to grind teeth, but he sang like a small child did who had no sense or desire for perfect pitch. Severus liked perfect pitch. He liked Harry too though. One thing he did not like though…was that silly carol. He quickly dashed to the kitchen just as Harry was finishing the eighth round of the song.

Harry was baking. That was the first thing Severus noticed. Not brownies or cookies, but pies and cakes. The smells that were filling the kitchen were quite pleasing, even for Severus who was not particularly fond of sweets. However, he was coming to the conclusion that if Harry had made it and it was food, it was worth eating. The second thing he noticed was the tight fitting green jumper the young mad was wearing with the sleeves pushed up.

'Yes, it was worth it to raid the brat's closet.'

Harry bent down to retrieve something from the oven, the shirt rising up by the action to expose a fair amount of his lower back and expose some of his tattoo.

'Yes,' Severus swallowed, 'Very much worth it.'

He cleared his throat quietly and remembered he had come in here. Must stop inane song.

"Do you really have to sing such drivel?" He said loud enough to cause interruption.

Harry stopped singing immediately and spun around with a smile on his face so bright and shameless that it made Severus forget again why he had entered the kitchen.

"Hey! There y'are! Of course I have to sing these songs. It's the holidays!"

"That is a terrible excuse."

"Nope, best ever."

"If that is what you truly believe."

"I do. Come on, sing with me!"

"I beg your pardon?"

Harry dusted the flour off himself and grabbed Severus's hand to lead him back into the living room. He had the whole evening all set up. Take away from Cho's Chow—an eatery that had become Severus's favorite—and all of his Christmas movie collection. Hermione had bought him a large set their first Christmas in the apartment since he had missed out on them growing up. The rest he had sought out and bought on his own.

"Sing. With me Mr. Lark. It will be fun!"

"You have a sick definition of fun if you think singing those—"

"Jingle bells, Jingle bells, jingle all the way!" Harry began to sway his arms around and attempt to get Severus to do the same.

"Will you stop that!"

"Not your cuppa either? How about—Have a holly jolly Christmas! It's the best time of the year—"

"You are making a fool of yourself."

"Yea, but it's just in front of you, so it doesn't count."

"How silly of me."

"Yes, entirely. Now, I got one!"

"Oh do you?"

Harry threw his arms around Severus neck and craned his head to look into his dark eyes When he sang again it wasn't nearly as loud, but it was still just as happy.

"We're a couple of misfits. What's the matter with misfits? That's where we fit in!"

"And how is that a Christmas song?" Severus asked in hidden amusement as he wound his arms about Harry's waist.

"You'll find out." Harry said with an impish grin as he stood atop tip toes to kiss the snarky Scrooge.

"So," Harry continued when they finally pulled their heads back enough for speech to become possible again, "What Christmas songs **will **you sing?"

Severus thought about it for a time before he brought his right hand up to the back of Harry's head and drew it closer to where the younger man's ear was close to Severus's mouth. He began to sway, drawing Harry with him in a slow to and fro, as he began to sing in a quiet, low voice.

"Come they told me, pa rum pum pum pum…"

Harry shivered as the dark baritone swept around him. With no other sound in the whole flat the rich voice filled the seating area easily. Harry closed his eyes and continued to sway with Severus as the man continued his song. Too soon, the song came to an end.

"Then He smiled at me, pa rum pum pum pum…Me and my drum."

The two continued to sway a little longer.

"How was that for singing, Harry?"

Harry finally opened his eyes again and looked up into Severus's dark gaze. The man was smiling. No smirk. No airs. Just a light smile of the lips. A look of contentment. It looked good on the older man.

"It was nice." Harry finally responded with a smile of his own. They continued to look at each other until Harry's stomach gave a light grumble.

"Shall we eat?" Severus asked as his hand began to rub Harry's back.

"Sounds good. I have some movies for us to watch while we eat."

"Oh?"

"Yep, Christmas movies." Harry said as he led the taller wizard over to the take away and the couch. They sat down and Harry began to look for the remote that would start the show. He knew he wasn't going to get Severus to watch many of these things—at least not yet—so he wanted to start out with his favorites.

"Which ones?"

"How familiar are you with claymation?"

""Excuse me?"

"Claymation. It is the animation process where you make little figurines out of clay and then take a snapshot for every movement they do. When you put it together, it makes a movie."

"Why do I need to know this?"

"Because that is what two thirds of my Christmas movies are."

"I see."

"The one in the player right now is Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. You will like it."

Severus face told a different story. His eyebrows rose in a manner that clearly said, "I don't believe you." But he did not say anything as Harry found the remote and hit the play button.

"I have been meaning to ask, why were you baking?"

"Oh, yea, about that," Harry said as he fished out the food cartons and handed Severus his dinner, " It's for the Weasley's Christmas get-together. It's tomorrow night."

Severus knew the younger man was not finished with his train of thought so he waited for Harry to continue.

"Would you like to go? With me? I know it is a house full of Weasleys and if you think I'm bad about Christmas then you wouldn't want to see Mrs. Weasley, but it has been a tradition since the end of the war and I"

A finger pressed lightly to his lips silenced his rambling.

"Are the Weasley's aware of this invitation?"

"Yes, I asked them first." Harry said around the finger.

"Good. At least you had the sense to be proper about this."

"Does that mean you will go?"

"Are the hoodlum doublet aware that I am being invited."

"I...might have mentioned it to them."

"Then I shall have to plan extensive counter measures for their tomfoolery."

Wait.

"Wait, does that mean you will go?"

"Do you want me to go?"

"I…yes, please."

"Then I shall be in attendance."

Harry stared at him before he launched himself at the man as if he had been fired from a gun. He ended up sitting stride Severus's lap

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Harry said as he began to kiss Severus over and over again.

"You make it seem as if I was not going to agree."

"I…had my doubts."

Severus ran his hands through the unruly black hair, "Foolish boy." He said quietly.

Harry leaned forward once again for a slower, deeper kiss. Severus's arms casually came to rest of Harry's rear end and Harry's hands found their way into Severus's hair. The kiss continued with mouths opening for one another and little sighs and moans coming from both individuals. Unconsciously, Harry began to scoot closer on Severus's lap. An action that did not go unnoticed by Severus. Pleased as he was by how this was going, there was no way he was going to do nefarious actions while a cartoon reindeer danced and sang on the television and he had absolutely no clue how to turn the Digital Disc—or whatever it is called—off. He pulled his lips back a fraction of a hair.

"Unless you want to miss the whole movie—of which I am of no objection—then we may curtail our actions at the moment."

Harry smiled sheepishly and began to blush. "Sorry."

They disentangled themselves and Harry stood slowly, his feet having fallen asleep in that position. He sat back down on the couch, but instead of over on the other side like he had been before he sat right next to Severus and curled up beside the older wizard. Severus looked down at him and them placed his arm around Harry's shoulder and settled better into the couch to watch the movie.

Which Severus had to admit was not that terrible.

It took quite a few deep kisses to finally stop Harry's laughter and singing when he confessed such to the green eyed nuisance.

Severus was up for the task.

Only two more days till Christmas.

##############################################################################

The Christmas Eve party at The Burrow was typical that year.

The twins were running around pulling all manner of pranks on anyone they could get their hands on.

Bill and Fleur's kids were doing the same.

The kitchen was abuzz with activity as food was being prepared and eaten. Most of the women stayed in here to either work or simply talk amongst themselves.

Ron, Charlie and Bill were sitting at the dining room over a few quidditch magazines and getting to the food first, much to Mrs. Weasley's chagrin. Ron had been alright the evening, even managing to sound like himself. The only thing different was that he seemed to be avoiding the living room at all costs. 'He just needs more time.' Harry thought.

Harry usually went straight to work in the kitchen but since he had already done the majority of his baking at his house he was able to mingle more. They did not have a formal dinner, at least not anymore. The family had grown so much over the years that the inside dining table could not accommodate everyone comfortably. After all, there is only so much magic could do. Instead different finger foods and sweats were prepared and left on the large kitchen table for people to come and fill up on as they saw fit. Tomorrow would be a more the more formal Christmas meal. Harry had gone to it in the past, but had decided to let it be a Weasley family event only. He had hoped to spend the time with Severus.

Speaking of which, Severus had been fairly pleasant that evening. He had even worn color. What was even more surprising was that it was not wizarding robes either, but muggle clothing. Harry had about fallen over when Snape apparated into his flat wearing a Christmas green button down shirt with his black slacks with a coat thrown over his sleeve. The potion master had caught him staring and muttered something about a need for new items in his wardrobe and quickly changed the subject. Currently he was sitting in the living room with Remus and Mr. Weasley discussing some ministry happenings and drinking egg nog that had way more nog than egg thanks to Fred and George…and probably Ginny too.

He and Severus hadn't really spent much time together during the party since most of his attention was needed in the kitchen. He hoped the dark eyed man did not think he was abandoning him or throwing him to the wolves or something. Severus had already had to banish several stink bombs that the twins kept placing under his chair and the look on his face whenever a screaming, yelling, red headed child came running through the area made him look fit to be tied. Harry tried to go back and forth between the two rooms, but that was leading to consequences all on its own.

The Weasleys always hung mistletoe above the door between the kitchen and living area that was spelled to not let the two people pass until a kiss was exchanged. Usually this didn't affect Harry too much since he mostly stayed in the kitchen, but with going back and forth he soon found himself giving and receiving a lot of kisses. All of them were always kisses on the cheek or the top of his head if the other person was tall enough and for the Weasley family this was all such part of the tradition that no one really bats an eye. Harry became aware though of Severus gave upon him after he had kissed Ginny on the cheek and then every single kiss after. Was he making him jealous? Surely not.

Severus looked on as Harry once again got a kiss on the cheek Fleur as he walked back into the kitchen. He was not jealous. Not one bit. He just did not like that all of these people seemed to want to touch Harry; that was all. As soon as they had arrived by floo Severus had stayed in the living room and had not moved. He had immediately spotted the mistletoe and would be damned if he had to kiss one of the twins. Luckily for him, Harry would constantly come back and forth to ask if he needed anything. He had only recently discovered the drawback to said plan when it became apparent that Harry was quickly garnering the most kisses of the evening, save the couples who did it on purpose.

'Terribly inappropriate public displays of affection' Severus groused in his head as he tried to focus back on his conversation with the wolf and Arthur Weasley.

"So, what are your intentions with our son?"

That got his focus.

"I beg your pardon?"

Had he had too much of this blasted vile egg nog?

"He asked what your intentions were with our son," Lupin replied from the chair beside him. "And I must say I am curious as well. What are your intentions with our son?"

Yes, that settled it. He had consumed far too much egg nog.

Severus's confusion must have been evident in his eyes because Weasley began to chuckle. Severus glared as he thought somehow he was being made a joke.

"You must understand. Harry had acquired a fair amount of parental figures throughout his young life. We all care about him and want him to be happy."

"Well, does he look happy?" Severus said dryly. He was not in the mood for any sort of interrogation and that seemed to be where this was heading.

"Yes," Lupin replied, "He looks very happy. In fact he looks happier than I have seen him in a long time."

Severus felt proudly smug at that fact.

"We just want to make sure that this is as serious for you as it seems to be getting for Harry."

What?

"Pardon?"

"Well, Harry may be young and you may believe that this is a simple fling between the two of you, but Harry is not that kind of young man. He is quite smitten with you and if you simply wanted some fun with a younger companion then you may have barked up the wrong tree." Lupin said in a tone that belayed his protective wolf mentality.

Severus bristled at the insinuation to his character. True, in the past many of his relationships—alright all of his relationships—had been shallow and more of a physical nature, but that was not how things were with Harry. For gods sakes they had yet to **do **anything. Severus wondered if Harry always waited this long before taking a lover to bed. If so how on earth did the others survive? Severus was going crazy. Harry was just too sensual sometimes for his own good.

"I can assure you both that my intentions with you…son…are most honorable. I enjoy his companionship and hope to continue our relationship into the future."

Lupin smiled, "That's all I needed to hear."

"I as well," Weasley said with another jubilant chuckle.

'Perhaps he has had too much egg nog.' Severus thought as he took another sip of his cup, only to wince again as he caught the taste. He really did not like egg nog.

"You all doing okay?" came a voice from the doorway.

All three men looked up to see Harry standing there smiling and waiting expectantly for the answer.

"All good here!"

"I'm too full to eat another bite, but thank you."

Severus kept his eyes locked with Harry's, "I am adequate, thank you Harry."

Harry smile widened and he nodded before disappearing back into the kitchen. Severus turned back to the red head and the wolf to see them both looking at him with identical grins.

Well hell.

"May I inquire what you are staring at?"

"Oh, Nothing." Remus was still smiling, but he changed the subject back to ministry politics and procedure.

You know, man gossip.

Harry was craning his neck to try and get a look to see if Severus was doing alright again. He really should be in there, but Ginny had asked him to help wash some dishes with her.

"You know," she said, "I am starting to rethink my request. You go. Sit with Snape. Leave me to the pots and pans."

"No no. I said I would help and I will."

"Oh, ever the gentleman."

"I do what I can." He said as he flicked bubbles at her.

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked as she came up with a rag and began to dry some of the plates and things. This could all be done by magic, but then there was no excuse to stand around and talk. Idle hands and all…

"We were talking about Harry's love life."

"We were?"

"Yes. You just didn't know it."

"Imagine that."

"Is that really what you two were talking about?"

"Well, we were getting there. So Harry…how are things with you and Snape?"

"I think you have had one too many egg nogs Gin."

It was her turn to throw suds at him. "I'm serious! Have you two…consummated the relationship? "She unnecessarily waggled her eyebrows for emphasis of the point.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed in a whisper. She did not want the whole kitchen to know what they were talking about. Harry looked like he was already about to overdose on embarrassment.

"What?" Ginny fiercely whispered back, "It is a simple yes or no question and then I will leave him alone. So Harry, yes or no?"

"Um…no."

"What?" Ginny exclaimed in a louder voice, drawing a few stares from her siblings and mother. She smiled sheepishly and muttered something about the dishwater ruining her hands and quickly turned back to Harry who was desperately wishing the floor would just swallow him up.

"What do you mean no?" She was back to her whisper.

"I thought you said you would leave him alone if he answered."

"Look, let's not quibble on who said what t who. The important thing here is that Harry has still as of yet managed to get into Snape's pants."

Harry groaned, "Ginny…"

"I swear Gin, you can be as crass as Ron sometimes."

"Thank you 'Mione, it's a Weasley gift. Now spill Harry. Why not?"

"I…hell…I don't know…I guess it's cause I have absolutely no clue what I'm doing and I don't want to make a bloody idiot out of myself!"

"Harry, language!"

"Sorry 'Mione."

"That's just absurd. You won't make an idiot of yourself."

"Oh? And how do you know?"

"Well, do you care for him?"

"Well, yea…"

"And does he care for you?"

"I—"

"Uh uh ah. Yes or no?"

"Well, yes."

"Well there you are! Trust me, if you both care for each other then it doesn't matter what you know, you get started your bodies will definitely know what to do."

"Ginny!"

Hermione chide went unheard…or unheeded. "Think of it as a New Year's resolution. Now go! To once and for all rid yourself of the dreaded virginity."

"Ginny!"

"Why did I end up with friends like this?" Harry muttered as his faced reddened even further.

"Just lucky I guess. Now go! You are banished from the kitchen. If I so much as see you back in here for anything other than a drink or food I shall be forced to use a ladle."

"You wouldn't"

"Just try me! Go! Sit with your boyfriend!"

"Humph. Fine, but only because I am scared of the ladle."

"Uh huh, sure."

Harry stuck out his tongue by means of salutation and began to walk into the living room.

Severus looked over to see Harry making his way once again into the living room. At that moment he noticed a moving orange blur out of the corner of his other eye. He looked over to see Charlie Weasley making his way towards the kitchen. From the looks of it, the two would meet at the doorway. Alright, that was enough. He was tired of seeing everyone kiss on Harry. In a quick decision Severus stood and marched over to the doorway ahead of the second eldest Weasley sibling and blocked the entranceway as Harry came up. Green eyes looked up at him curiously, but still approached and stood with him under the doorway. Severus reached out before he had time to stop himself and brought Harry up for a kiss. Right, smack dab on his full lips. In front of the whole Weasley clan. He was aware of cat calls in the background, but he paid them no mind. These people needed to know that kissing Harry was his job and he took his job very seriously.

The kiss ended and Severus was once again looking into green eyes. This time they were no longer confused, but cloudily happy. Severus felt a thrill run through him at seeing that look from only a kiss. He worried that his face mirrored it and that all of these people now knew his weakness for this messy haired imp.

Harry was aware of being led away from the doorway and over to the couch to sit next to Severus. It finally registered that people were talking and joking about something, but he really could not be bothered to care. That kiss had been amazing. Sure, they had shared many kisses in the past, but this one just seemed…different. A very nice kind of different. Who cares if the Twins will rag on him for the rest of his days about it?

He was happy.

Only a few more hours till Christmas.

##############################################################################

Severus and Harry apparated back to Harry's flat shortly before midnight many hours later. Harry quickly shucked off his shoes and socks and padded into the kitchen.

"Would you like some tea or coffee?"

"Coffee, please. I need something strong enough to get the egg nog taste out of my mouth." Severus followed him into the kitchen.

Harry laughed quietly as he fixed a pot of coffee. "I'm sorry I was all over the place and didn't get to stay with you at the beginning."

Severus stood at the doorway, "You are fine. You seem to constantly have a need to help."

Soon the coffee was ready and the two walked back into the living room to sit on the couch and watch the Christmas tree as they sipped their drinks. Harry found himself looking over at Severus from time to time to watch the play of light against the angular face of the older man. The same man who was doing the same thing to him when he would turn back to the tree.

"I have a present for you." Harry said after a while when both their coffees had been drunk.

"Oh?"

"Yea…I know you didn't want knickknacks…." Harry went up to the fireplace mantle and picked up a small envelope with a tiny bow wrapped around it. He walked back over and nervously handed the small gift over to Severus as he sat down.

Severus just looked at the small paper casing.

"Open it." Harry prompted. The anticipation was going to kill him.

Severus carefully undid the bow and opened the envelope. Inside he found—

"Tickets?"

"Um, yea…to the theater we went to that one time."

Severus smiled. It was a small gift, but a very nice and thoughtful one. "Which play?" he asked as he began to read the tickets.

"All of them."

Severus looked up in surprise, "Explain."

"I bought season passes for the upcoming year. Those are the tickets for the first play that is going on at the end of January. The lady said they were good seats too. Box seats I think. Maybe we won't almost be chucked out the next time we go." Harry said with a smile.

Severus looked back down at the tickets with awe. "Thank you Harry. This is amazing."

"Better than a knickknack?"

"Much" Severus affirmed as he leaned over the couch to give a kiss of thanks.

"I too, have a gift for you."

"I thought you said you were not going to go out shopping."

"One does not have to go out in order to shop." Severus said logically as he went over to his coat and pulled out a very small gift. One tap of his wand later and the gift was still small, but considerably larger that it's traveling size.

He came back over and placed the small box in Harry's hand. It did not have a bow, but was wrapped in simple, green wrapping.

"What is it?" Harry asked lamely as he looked at it.

Severus rolled his eyes and smirked, "It is a car. Will you just open it?"

"Hey with magic, it could be a car."

"It is not a car. Just open it you impossible—"

"Okay, okay. I'm opening it."

Harry carefully tore open the green wrapping paper and opened the small box. Inside was an ornate, silver pocket watch. Harry carefully picked it up and opened it and gasped. Inside were several faces that could be viewed almost like a book, where you turned and opened one to look at another, displaying all sorts of different measurements. One told regular time. Another solar placement. Still another season and weather. A few he didn't even know what the measured. He closed it again reverently and looked at the cover once more.

"This is beautiful."

"I thought it appropriate. Every respectable wizard should have a pocket watch."

"Harry slid closer to the taller, dark wizard and looked up in the dark eyes, "So I'm respectable now?"

"It cannot work miracles."

"Oh well. At least it tried."

Harry too gave Severus a very thorough thank you kiss. A thank you kiss that soon turned into a thank you snogging session with Severus reclined on the couch with Harry atop him. Severus brought his hands underneath the think Weasley sweater that Harry had worn and although he was quite happy with Harry's new tighter shirts, nothing beat seeing the young man without a shirt at all. So off came the red sweater with the giant yellow 'H' on it.

'Much better." He thought as his hands began to knead Harry's flesh.

Severus could have stayed here forever. With his hands and mouth devouring Harry. He was delighting in the fact that the younger man seemed to grow more and more comfortable with him as a sexual partner. The smaller hands becoming just a little more confident in their touches and caresses, driving Severus wild.

It was a very long time later when the consuming kisses and exploring hands finally calmed. The two still lay with Harry atop Severus on the couch and looked at the tree.

"Happy Christmas." Harry whispered into the quiet room. As if anything louder would ruin the moment.

"Happy Christmas." Severus returned.

"Feel the Christmas spirit?"

He felt something alright.

"I am…more inclined to the holiday with the present company."

Harry smiled. "Good. I am feeling more respectable already."

"You are impossible."

"And you love me."

Harry fell silent again and contently watched as the fairy lights played upon the baubles of the tree and changed colors. He was completely unaware that his lighthearted banter had left the man under him completely off kilter.

Because it was then that Severus realized that Harry was exactly right.

He loved him.

##############################################################################

*Keep Christmas with you, all through the year. When Christmas is over, you can keep it near. Think of this Christmas day, when Christmas is far away.*

Thank you for reading Chapter 7

I feel like a candy cane now.


	9. The Upside of Brewing

***This chapter contains M rated content. Please be aware***

##############################################################################

Chapter 8: The Upside of Brewing

##############################################################################

_Don't believe your friends when they ask you to be honest with them. All they really want is to be maintained in the good opinion they have of themselves._

Albus was happily puttering about his office as he always did on Saturday mornings. He had long ago reserved that time of week to catch up with the portraits in his office as well as a few choice other paintings around the castle. It saddened him that many of the younger inhabitants of Hogwarts, both staff and student alike, did not take the time nowadays to converse with their depicted neighbors. People believed themselves to be far too busy and would rush by without so much of a hello. Often the only paintings that received any constant attention were those that guarded entryway, hence why it was always a highly sought after position amongst the subjects of the artwork.

He had just finished up having a rousing discussion about music with the painting of Sir Bernaton, a composer whose portrait hung near the library, when he heard the gargoyle statue that guarded his entrance move and his wards sound to announce a visitor on the way. Albus did not recall setting a meeting with anyone, bet nevertheless he sat back behind his desk to await his guest.

He did not have to wait long.

The door opened with a flair of dramatic that was instantly recognizable to the elder headmaster. Only one person came through his door—or any door for that matter—in such a manner. Severus was certainly fond of making an entrance. If the door weren't clue enough, a billowing set of black robes and a scowl sealed the deal.

"Severus! What a pleasant—"

"I am sure you knew I was coming. You are practically omniscient." Severus said as he took a seat across from Albus without further pretense.

"Actually, this is a total surprise. I only knew it was you when I saw the door open."

"Oh. Well, you still know far too much for any normal individual, and are meddlesome to a fault."

"Why do I have a feeling that this visit is not just a social call?" Albus said happily as he looked on at the tall, dark haired former student who seemed even more agitated than normal, which is saying quite a bit.

"When have I ever paid you a social visit?"

"Touché, my boy!" Albus was already enjoying this conversation immensely.

"You knew." Severus accused as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I am afraid you will have to expand upon that particular thought before I can admit to any charge you are presenting Severus." Albus knew his eyes must be twinkling by now—especially if Severus's face was any indication, which it was—and he could not have picked a better midmorning activity. He had been planning on taking inventory of his candies, but the task could easily be put off for another time.

"You knew what would happen with me and Harry."

Well, Albus was not expecting that. In fact, he was now quite confused.

"I beg pardon, my dear boy, but has something terrible happened? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine! Damn perfect! That is the problem!"

Far too confusing. Was Severus feeling alright? Perhaps he needed a lemon drop.

"Forgive the broad question, but...what?"

"Things are good. Too good. Something should have happened. Something should have gone wrong."

"You are…you are upset because things are going well with your relationship with young Harry?"

"It should not be this easy!"

Albus had to chuckle. Really, Severus was such a pessimist.

"Why ever not?"

"Well it…it just should not be!" the wind seemed to be coming out of Severus's sails.

"You have yet to present any plausible argument as to why your relationship should be difficult or unbearable. Also, why, if I may ask, have you decided to blame me? Not that I do not enjoy our chats infinitely, but I am just a tad curious."

Severus did not answer right away. Drat! He really did not know why he had come here.

"This seems like just the scheme you would concoct."

"I thought that Harry asked you out to dinner at a ministry function. At least that was the story that Harry told me."

"Well, yes, but I am sure you put him up to it!"

"Regrettably, I cannot take any credit for this wonderful happening Severus. This is all you and Harry."

"Then—"

"Severus, why are you so upset?"

What could Severus say? He uncrossed his arms finally and brought them together in his lap. Albus was looking right through him with his cursed blue eyes and he was starting to find his previous irritation waning significantly. His shoulders slumped in defeat and he found his eyes looking off to the side to avoid the older man's stare.

"I love him." He finally said quietly.

Albus smiled. He had thought that this was the possible reason behind this whole ordeal and Severus had just confirmed it.

"That is just wonderful!"

"Is it?" Severus said as he continued to look anywhere but at his former teacher.

"Of course! I am so happy that you have found someone that makes you happy. That it is Harry is even better. This is cause for celebration! For elation! For—"

"For the bottom to completely to fall out of it!" Severus finished as he finally looked back at Albus with a glare, "For something terrible to happen as it has always happened. Now the damage will be even worse because I have allowed myself become…attached."

Albus contemplated the best way to address his wayward guest.

"Do you believe Harry to be of a character that he would hurt you?"

What? No! Harry was the last one that would do such a thing. Harry was loyal to the point of fault and had a nature that was so…caring…that Severus believed the sun would burn out before the young Gryffindor would hurt…anyone…

"No…"

"Do you believe that you would hurt Harry?"

"I would rather give up my potions than—" Severus's mouth snapped shut. He had not meant to yell that.

Albus was still smiling widely. 'Insufferable man,' Severus thought, 'taking pleasure in my misery.'

"And do you honestly believe that there is some outside force that will come between you two?"

Is there?

Would there ever be?

Great. Now he had something else to worry about! Fantastic!

"Let me put it another way….When obstacles arise—and they will arise as they do in everyone's life—do you believe that you and Harry's relationship is so weak that it would not be able to withstand?"

'Weak?!'

"No! That was not what I—"

"Well then I see absolutely no problem. Do you?"

Severus did not know how to respond to the question, so he opted for glaring a hole through the mahogany desk. This had been a mistake. He should not have come to the man with this. The only problem was that he only talked to two people, Harry and Albus. Since Harry was part of the issue that only left him the over-smiling, sweet addicted, bearded man in front of him.

Just his luck.

Always his bloody luck.

"Severus. Why don't you tell me what the real problem is here? I don't have to be all knowing to be able to see that something else is causing your irritation."

Albus settled more into his wing backed chair and waited for his answer, which he knew was coming. Severus may be stubborn, but even the largest boulder could be moved. One just had to know the way to move it.

"I am…unaware how to act around him now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that I came to the realization of my feelings at Christmastime and since then…I have found myself unaware as to how to act around Harry."

"Are you pushing him away?" Albus knew it was none of his business, but that had never stopped him before and he was not about to start now. He could also not keep the hint of steel from entering his voice. It would be just like the man in front of him to decide to distance himself from the caring young man simply because he was experiencing new feelings.

"I…I do not know. I find myself unable to form coherent thoughts and become apprehensive around him."

"So you have stopped seeing him?"

"No. I just look like a complete and total idiot all the time. I even stuttered one tome for Salazar's sake!"

"Ah, love is many a splendid thing."

"Oh shut up, cut the prose, and tell me how to fix this!"

Oh, now this was fun!

"Severus, are you asking me for relationship advice?" Albus could barely contain his glee. This was fantastic!

"No!...Possibly…damn…" Severus buried his face in his hands. This was humiliating. Where was his wand? He will just hex himself. Or hex Albus. Yes…that would be much more fortuitous.

"Now, now, my dear boy, there is nothing to be ashamed of! I think it is positively—"

"If you finish that sentence with anything insipid, then you shall find yourself very sorry." Severus pointed a finger in accusation at the headmaster.

"Then I won't." Albus laughed.

The potion master huffed, "This was obviously a mistake and I have tortured myself long enough! I should have my head examined!"

He made to get up and leave but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. For an old man, Albus could be very fast. He turned back around and glowered at his captor.

"Now, none of that. Severus, there is no reason for you to act different around young Harry. You are always so dramatic," He held up a hand to stop the inevitable protest by the dark haired wizard, "There is absolutely no difference in your relationship. I believe telling him of your feelings is the best course of action in 'fixing' things."

"And if he does not return the sentiment?" Severus seethed.

Albus winked. An annoying habit in Severus's opinion.

"I do not think that is going to happen. Do you?"

##############################################################################

"Ron! Stop messing with the doctor's things and come and sit down."

Ron tried not to sigh too loudly for Hermione to hear, but really, she was sounding like his mum. Bloody miracle he was here anyway. They did not need some loony doctor telling them what was wrong.

"Why would he have them out here if he didn't want people messing with them?" He said as he continued to play with the little trinket that had been resting on a bookshelf.

"I am sure **she **has them here for her own personal benefit, not yours."

"The quack is a girl?"

"She is a very distinguished doctor in her field. Not a quack."

"Uh-huh. Sure." Ron muttered under his breath.

Even better; they had a female marriage counselor.

'Wonder who she'll side with.' Ron thought darkly.

Hermione resituated her robes and tried not to get too nervous. They had already had a fight this morning over clothing while getting ready for this appointment and she worried that they would, once again, fight while the doctor was present. Logically, she knew this should not bother her. Marriage counselors see this kind of thing all the time and probably witnessed more than a few marital spats during sessions. However, it is sort of like cleaning before the maid arrives. You know it's their job, but you don't want them to see all your dirty laundry.

"Will you stop messing with things?"

"Will you stop—"

Ron was interrupted by the door opening. A slightly plump, good natured looking witch walked through. Ron was immediately reminded of is mum once again. She seemed to be about the same age, with sleek brunette hair that had a few streaks of silver throughout and a smile on her face that immediately put one at ease. Ron was immediately suspicious. He knew how his mum could be. She could get you to do anything before you even know what was going on. It was a mother thing.

"Good morning! I'm Dr. Eliza How." She said pleasantly as she walked further into her office. She extended her hand first to Hermione since she was closest to the door and then turned her attention on Ron.

The red head realized he still had the little knickknack in his hands and gave a sheepish smile and set the object down. Dr. How didn't say anything about it and simply shook his hand.

Ron was at a loss and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Ron Weasley. Uh…How do you do?"

"Hmm. Never heard that one before." Dr. How said dryly, but still with a smile on her face.

Ron had to pause and think before he caught the pun and immediately felt his ears turn pink. Fantastic. Now she probably thought he was making fun of her.

"I'm sorry I—"

"Oh! No need to apologize. I am a fan of those kinds of jokes myself. Won't you have a seat and we can begin Mr. Weasley?"

Ron took the chair indicated by Hermione. They weren't too bad, but just like most of the chairs at any doctor's office or hospital they left something to be desired.

"Now, since this is our first meeting I want to take this time to get to know you both as a couple and individuals and what you believe the issues are and what you want to get out of these meetings."

'All that can be accomplished in an hour' Ron thought in disbelief as Dr. How continued to talk a little more about her own credentials and history.

The meeting went on at a snail's pace. Ron opted to talk about himself to the doctor first. Hermione had looked very pleased about this, but really Ron just wanted to get it over with so he could zone out. He made his peace very quickly. Second youngest of seven, went to Hogwarts, fought a war, blah, blah, blah. He knew he was talking really fast and was really surprised that Dr. How was able to keep up; even more impressive was that she was able to take notes. The note-taking thing was nerve wracking. What could she have to write about? Was something he was saying going to come back to haunt him? The mounting self-consciousness finally took his toll.

"And the rest is history…" he finished rather lamely, "Uh. Hermione, you go."

His wife started on her own story of growing up as a single child and Dr. How began to scratch down notes once again. Ron had heard all of this before. It is near completely impossible to go to school with someone for seven years, fight a war, live with them and then be married to a person for four years and not know next to everything about that person. This allowed Ron's mind to wander.

He looked around the office. There were a lot of plants and pictures; that was the first thing Ron noticed. The pictures were generic paintings of flowers or seascapes. 'Must think they relax people,' Ron mused, 'Actually all these water pictures just make me want to go to the bathroom.' The room was distinctly feminine; though not disgustingly pink like toad Umbridge's office. No kittens either, thank God. Speaking of kittens, I what Merlin is doing right now. Devil Cat. Why did Harry have to keep that thing….I wonder if I can trace patterns in the carpet with my shoe?' So he attempted to do just that. He was able to draw a snitch…an owl…a star…a—

"Mr. Weasley?"

Ron's head snapped up from gazing intently at the shaggy beige carpet.

"Huh?"

"Dr. How was smiling a knowing smile that he knew meant he was caught. He wondered how many other husbands came in here and drew pictures in her floor. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Hermione was looking over at him with the evil eye.

Well, hell.

He focused on the doctor in front of him. At least she wasn't staring daggers through him. She just kept writing those damn little notes. He had the urge to steal the little pad of paper and see what she had written.

"Could you repeat that?"

The marriage counselor smiled and repeated her previous question.

"I said, would you like to discuss what you think are some of the problems with your marriage at this time?"

Would he like to? That would be like asking, 'Do you want to swim with hungry sharks?' or 'Would you like to stick your head in a lion's mouth?' or even worse, 'How about lying down in a bed full of spiders?'

No matter how pleasantly one asks such questions, death is the outcome.

"Uhhh…"

"Now, now, don't be shy. This is a good way to get our feet wet, just jump in and see where we swim to."

Another water reference. Now he **really **had to go to the bathroom.

'Sink or swim…stop that! No more water!'

"Well…What do you want to know?" he knew it was lame. Again. But he was putting off the inevitable fight that such talk would lead to. And he just knew that it would be entirely his fault.

"Try just telling me what you think is causing the fights around your house."

Oh. Well, that was easy enough.

"Well…We don't uhhh…have sex anymore."

Was he really talking about sex with a total stranger? Well, he hadn't been with his wife for over two months now. He would talk about it with Stan on the Knight Bus he was so frustrated.

"Oh, that hardly is why we are fighting!" Hermione cut in hotly.

"Just a moment, Mrs. Granger-Weasley. You will have your turn to speak here in a minute."

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms in front of her. Dr. How wrote yet another not and Ron inwardly smirked, thinking that for once she was writing something bad about Hermione.

"Continue."

"We have been trying for a baby since the summer and because of a **book**," here he looked over at his wife pointedly, "We pretty much stopped having sex except for once a month. Now not even that. She blames me for everything, she refuses to listen to anything that isn't in written form, she nags, she—" It was like a floodgate. Ron had thought he wouldn't talk at all at this deal. Now it seemed he couldn't shut up.

"I think that is enough right now Mr. Weasley." Dr. How held up a hand to stop his rambling, "What do you hope to get out of these sessions?"

Ron opened his mouth, but closed it quickly.

What did he want to get out of these sessions?

He didn't even think he wanted these sessions in the first place.

So he gave the great, non-committal shrug and turned his attention back to the carpet.

"Well, that is okay. This is just the first time. Now, Mrs. Granger-Weasley, would you like to share your opinions as to the instigators of your problems."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Yes, my husband and I have stopped being able to communicate. Ron is prone to bouts of excessive stubbornness and debilitating immaturity. I hope with these sessions to be able to regain our communication issues and to help with our…difference s in mentalities."

Those were big words, but Ron definitely got the gist of what his wife was saying.

"Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"Why must you jump to—"

"People!" Dr. How said in a strict tone that reminded both of them Professor McGonagall, "The purpose for this was to get our general opinions out on the table. We still have fifteen minutes but we may call it early today."

'There we go!' Ron thought triumphantly as he made to get up out of his chair.

"But, before you go…"

'Great…' he sat back down.

"I have a little homework assignment for you."

'Even better.' Ron could already feel his eyes glazing over.

"Before our next session I want you both to try and have a conversation a day. A **real **conversation. I would also like you, Mr. Weasley, to read a book recommended by your wife. Mrs. Granger-Weasley, I would like for you to hear your husband out on one of his ideas and find the merit in it."

The couple and the counselor said their goodbyes. Dr. How reminded them that their next appointment was in two weeks. Ron was not impressed that there was already a schedule set up without his input. He had the impression that Hermione had already set up several of these little meetings.

Bloody wonderful.

##############################################################################

"We aren't going back." Ron said firmly as they hung their cloaks up in the rack and went into the living room.

"How can you say that? I think Dr. How will help us out tremendously."

"You just like her because she gave us homework. It's like Hogwarts all over again. Yay." Ron said as he threw his gloves over on one of the chairs and began to take off his scarf.

"Those have a place you know."

"Oh my goodness! Here, you want to start on that homework now? Here's my idea for you to consider and find 'merit' in: Houses are meant to be **lived in**. Stuff can get a little bit messy. It's okay. I promise! The world is not going to implode because there is knitted wares on the chair."

"You do not have to be sarcastic about this. You are so closed minded."

Ron just rolled his eyes, "Does this count as our 'conversation' of the day?" He started to walk into the kitchen to make him a sandwich. Discussing feelings made him hungry.

Hermione followed him, hot on his trail.

"No! It most certainly does not! Why can't you just see that this will be a good thing?"

"I don't like that **you** already set up several appointments without asking me! You can't force me to go! I told you one time only!"

"I know that!"

"Then why—"

"Because I want us to work!"

"And going to this lady who reminds me of McGonagall is going to help us work?"

"Have you got a better idea? I'm listening?"

Ron opened his mouth to say something when a knock came at the back door. They both turned their attention to the door. Only one person used the back door really.

"Hi guys!" Harry said as he entered the cottage with a box in his hands.

"Hi Harry!"

'Yes! Saved!' Ron thought happily.

"Hello Harry." Hermione said with less enthusiasm than her husband, but with a smile nonetheless.

"You told me to come at lunch Ron, so here I am."

Ron avoided the glare he received from Hermione.

"Is everything alright? I should go. Yea, I'm gonna go and—"

"No!" both Weasley and Weasley wife said simultaneously.

Harry looked surprised by their vehemence and still looked a little insure. He had become very aware of the tension between his two oldest friends. More so than normal. At first he had just shrugged it off and taken their assurances at face value. Not anymore. Something was wrong. He wanted to know what the problem was, but was unsure if it was his place or not. Friend or not, a married couples private life should be as secret as they want it to be.

"Um, What is in the box?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, well, I brought that box of the new pranks from the shop that Ron asked for." Harry said as he quickly set the small box down and took his own winter jacket off. "By the way, the twins send their love. Actually they said, 'Give our dear Ronniekins a smoochie-woochie for us.' Forgive me if I don't follow through with that."

"Well forgiven mate."

"I can't believe you got even more pranks from your brothers. You are lucky that you don't get fired from your job for acting like a fool." Hermione said as she began to move about the kitchen to make some food. She hadn't meant to sound so hostile in the comment, but her nerves were still overworked from their fight. Harry coming when he did had probably been a good thing.

Ron's blue eyes became like ice.

"Harry, you want to do me a favor?"

Harry thought he should really go. This held nothing good. Nothing good whatsoever.

"Um, Sure Ron. You know I uh…like to help."

"Good." Ron said as he continued to look at Hermione who wasn't really paying any thought to them at the time, "Choose."

"Choose what?"

"Between me and Hermione. Who do you like better? Who do you think is right?"

"What?!" Hermione nearly shrieked as she turned from the counter.

"I am definitely going to go now." Harry was making a beeline for his coat.

"No, Harry, wait. You said you like to help, well this will help."

"I don't see how this will help anything."

"Are you going to choose or not?"

"Well…" Harry was thinking quickly. Perhaps a little brevity to the situation might loosen Ron up, "…Isn't Hermione always right?" He tried to say with a laugh.

Ron could almost see red. Was no one on his side? Even his best mate wasn't going to help him when he asked.

"You arse!"

Harry's eyes widened. Laughter was certainly not the best medicine here. He had made things worse. He began to put one of his arms through a coat sleeve. "Look, you are mad, I am going to go."

"Coward."

Harry stopped midway through putting his other arm through his coat sleeve. It was all he could do to not gape at ton like a fish. As it was he was still staring wide at his best and closest friend. Ron had called him a lot of things in anger. A lot. But never. **Ever**. Had the youngest male Weasley called him a coward.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"You heard me! You are nothing but a coward. You say you want to help, but then you go and run away when it gets too hard. Now choose for real! Or is that your choice?"

"No! And no Ron, I'm not going to choose who I like better. That is just ridiculous."

"Oh so now you think I am being stupid too?" Ron said as he got up from the table and stalked over to Harry. The red head was more than annoyed that even though he had the height and the anger, Harry did not budge or flinch once as he came up to him. Really, he took on a fighter's stance as the taller man approached him.

"I said nothing of the sort. I will not choose though!"

"Why not?"

"Because you are my friend!"

"Bollocks!"

"RON!" Hermione tried to interject.

"What it isn't fixing a sink or checking for nargles?"

"Ron, leave Harry alone this instant!"

"This is between me and Harry."

"No. It isn't. This is between you and me and Harry, I think you ought to go."

Harry nodded, fully agreeing with his brunette friend. In fact, it was the best idea he had heard that day.

Ron was having none of it though and put his hand up to keep the door shut.

"No. Not until you choose!"

Green eyes looked fiercely back into blue.

"Back off!" Harry yelled as he clenched his hands into fists.

All of a sudden, it felt as if some invisible force pushed Ron back a few feet. Two or three panes of glass and a few dishes broke in the small kitchen.

Ron had truly forgotten just how powerful Harry could be when provoked. His usual mild mannered personality these days certainly did camouflage it very well. The red head might have still been in a fit of anger, but self preservation is a powerful thing and he knew to not approach the taunted lion any more. Self preservation was **not **powerful enough apparently to stop his mouth from talking. He too balled up his fists and stood his ground…at hopefully a safe enough distance away from Harry.

"How can you say you're my friend? Hm? Friends make their friends happy. They do what they ask. They stand by them! They don't go all chicken just because of a simple little question. Gods, you can't even be on my side! You use to always be on my side! You're no friend. You've just become everyone's 'yes man'."

Ouch.

"Look Ron, I don't even know what the fights about. If you really want me to help I—"

"Harry," Hermione said quietly but with a terrible edge of rage hinting through. It wasn't directed at her green eyed friend though. Not by a long shot, "You want to help? Then leave please."

Harry nodded dumbly and finished putting on his coat. He felt a shiver run up his back and turned to look at the broken glass, "Sorry, 'Mione." He said as he waved his hand and the glassware repaired itself.

"Go."

Harry nodded again and left the through the back door. A few seconds later and the pop of disaparation could be heard in the dead stillness of the kitchen.

"You had no right to say those things to Harry." Hermione finally said.

"Whatever, I'm going out to the Burrow." Ron said as he turned around and walked into the living room.

"Who's running away now?" Hermione said as she once again followed her taller husband into the other room.

"Get off my back will ya? Everything is fine." Ron mumbled. Having directed all of his anger mostly at Harry had left him drained.

"You have a messed up definition of fine if—"

"Look, I'll leave. When I come back we pretend like this never happened like always. Deal?"

"That isn't going to fix things. Especially with Harry?"

"Well, it's what we got for right now. I'll call when I reach the Burrow."

"You are going to walk again? It's freezing!"

"Yea, so? I'm a wizard."

Hermione began to tear. She was really going to lose him. She had tried and failed. She always succeeded whenever she tried. Now when it counts the most she was to fail? It wasn't fair! She fell back on the couch and began to weep silent tears.

'Crap.' Ron thought as he dropped his cloak.

He walked over at the couch and sat back down. He was unsure of what to do to comfort his wife and the awkwardness was upsetting to him.

"I…I'll stay." He finally said as he laid a hand on her back.

Hermione looked up from her hands, "You will?"

"Yea…"

The two sat in silence once again. Neither moved from their spot.

"I do not know anymore if we are going to be alright Ron." Hermione said in a whisper as she looked back down at her hands.

"I don't know either…"

'…but I hope so.' He thought as he began to rub small circles on Hermione's back.

##############################################################################

January had proved to be quite the confusing month for Harry. The trouble with Ron and Hermione had been one thing. After the incident that happened a week ago, Harry wasn't confused anymore. Just hurt. Ron had come by the next day and offered a roundabout apology and Harry had said everything between them was alright. Truth was it really wasn't. He may have forgiven his friend for yelling at him, but the red head's words would not leave his head. Was he really just a yes, man? No. Couldn't be. He was trying to make his friends happy. That was all. He hadn't really seen much of Ron since.

Then there was this mess with Severus. The older wizard had been acting funny around him as of late. It wasn't anything major like avoiding him entirely, but Severus had all but stopped talking to him properly when they saw each other. Harry did most of the talking now and when the potion master did speak, it was usually choppy, unsure, and short. There was even one really odd time during Severs birthday when the man actually stuttered. Stuttered! It would have been hilarious if it wasn't as disconcerting as hell. Tonight he was going for dinner at Severus's house and was determined to get some type of answer.

Why was Severus acting like this?

Ron he could explain.

Ron was always prone to being a total prat at times.

This new behavior of Severus's left him clueless.

He hoped it wasn't anything bad.

He couldn't stand the thought of loosing Severus.

He loved the git too much.

Yep. Loved him. L-O-V-E. The singing snakes at the zoo had it right.

Harry wasn't aware when it had really happened…probably it was just something gradually that he had only realized shortly before Christmas. Christmas Eve only confirmed it. The sentiment he knew the stoic man returned…at least not verbally if he ever returned it, so Harry just kept the wonderful and light-hearted emotion close to him. He knew Severus cared, even if he wasn't acting normal right now.

He hadn't gotten to see the usually asinine man for two weeks now since Severus had gone to a brewer's convention in Spain. He had offered accompaniment, but Harry really couldn't get away since it was the start of a new semester at the academy. The past two weeks had been unpleasant to say the least and torture to say the most. He hadn't realized how close he and Severus had become until they were forced to not see each other. They wrote, but it just wasn't the same. Harry was a bundle of nerves over seeing Severus again. He just hoped he didn't attack the man in a hug as soon as he saw him. He didn't think Severus would appreciate that. Or maybe he would…

He checked his appearance in the mirror and tugged at the tight sweater for the millionth time. He knew Severus liked him in these clothes, but really it was so hard to get use to. He smoothed down his hair nervously and sighed. 'Good enough.'

He turned on his heels and apparated to the small house where resided the confusing potion master.

"Hello?" He called as he appeared in his designated apparation spot in the front hallway, "I come bringing gifts. He said as he pulled out a small bottle of wine and enlarged it.

"I am in the kitchen!" Came a reply.

Kitchen?

"You're cooking?" harry asked as he made his way through the house.

"It has been known to happen on occasions."

Hmmm…that was pretty snarky. Was his Severus back?

Harry finally entered the kitchen to see Severus standing at a pot at the stove. His hands were adding food ingredients and spices in the same precise manner that he brewed potions with.

"Can you cook?"

"I will ignore that jab for right the present and leave your taste buds to be the final judge of my culinary prowess."

'**That **certainly sounds like Severus.'

Severus finished what he was doing and wiped his hands on a towel before he turned and looked at Harry for the first time that night. He had missed those green eyes. He had really missed everything about Harry. How had he fallen this bad and not realized it? His discussion with Albus had actually…helped. He would rather wear pink than ever admit that to the crazy old coot, but there it was. He had decided that tonight was the night. When the time was right, he would tell Harry of his feelings.

He continued to gaze into those green eyes and noticed a kind of pent up excitement bubbling just under the surface. Almost as though he wanted to…

Oh.

Severus smirked and held out his arms.

Harry's eyes widened; as did his smile, and he rushed forward and accepted the invitation to a hug.

'I have become a sentimental ninny.' Severus thought as he held the young man in his arms tightly, 'How did he do this to me?'

"I missed you." Harry said into Severus's robes.

"The absence of your company was sorely unacceptable." Severus responded back.

Harry held on tighter before he let go and stepped back some, "It's good to have you back."

He meant it in two ways. Both physically and mentally.

'Is now the proper time?' Severus thought, 'No, best wait till after dinner.'

"Are you hungry? Dinner should be ready soon."

"Starved!"

Harry went to work opening the wine and soon the two of them had a glass in their hand and were catching up on their two weeks. The jokes and wit were back. Severus was highly energized from the conference and talked very passionately about the newest brewing methods or his own less than stellar opinions of fellow brewers. Harry enjoyed listening and found it highly entertaining to watch Severus become so impassioned about his work. He actually looked quite dashing that way.

Harry did not have nearly as much to talk about, mostly work and trying to repair the damage done to his apartment by a certain black furred kitten that had recently discovered her claws. He left out the part about Ron. Severus already held a low opinion of his friend and he did not wish to exacerbate that situation.

Finally dinner was ready. They sat down and began the meal with earnest.

"This is good." Harry said after a few mouthfuls.

"Yours is better."

"This tastes just as good as my cooking."

"Liar. I am far to exact in my recipes. While my dishes always turn out correct, I do not add anything extra like you are prone to do; therefore my cooking lacks spontaneity and originality."

"Still good." Harry said stubbornly as he took another bite.

"You are too kind."

'Is now the proper occasion? No… perhaps a little later.'

Dinner continued and finished without incident and before long Severus was waving his wand to send the dishes to the sink to wash and dry themselves.

"You take all the fun out of doing the dishes." Harry pouted playfully.

"There are better things to do than dishes. Come."

Severus stood and walked from the small in-kitchen dining table and towards the living room again.

Harry raised an eyebrow in a very good impression of his companion, 'Indeed?' he thought as he stood to join Severus.

"So, what did you have planned oh, scheming one?"

Severus turned and smirked, "How would you like to make a potion this evening?"

Harry's face fell, "Uh, Severus…you do remember that I was terrible at potions, right?"

"No, you did not apply yourself in potions. There is a difference."

"You are going to let me make a potion in your private lab?"

"Not **you**. **We **are going to be making a potion in my private lab."

Severus turned and retreated down to his basement—er, potion's lab—not letting Harry argue the point anymore. The swish of black robes seemed to be the final say.

'Great.' Harry thought as he trudged after, 'He finally starts acting normal again and I'm going to blow us both up!'

The lab down there was much like the private lab Severus had had during his Hogwarts days only much smaller. He had already extended its size magically twice, but since the blasted thing had started out as an underground pantry he was not going to press his luck beyond that. The many shelves of ingredients and equipment, plus the two extended work benches, left the room so crowded that really only one person could fit walking through the aisles.

"How do you work in here?" Harry asked. He looked around taking everything in and absentmindedly took an apron from Severus and put it over his head.

"Very carefully." Severus stepped up and tied the strings around the younger man's back to secure the apron.

"What are we making?" the shorter, green eyed wizard asked as he approached one of the work tables.

"A simple bruise salve" Severus replied as he set to work getting the ingredients, "St. Mungo's has asked me to brew several batches for them. Since we seem to have fixated on an art theme then I assumed that the art of potions might apply."

Severus had indulged him on several of occasions. Also, it was pretty hard to blow up a bruise salve. But not impossible. Harry wondered where the protective goggles were.

Fire was lit under the cauldron and the potion began. Harry was in charge of preparing the ingredients while Severus retrieved things and administered the components of the potion at the correct time. Harry soon began to see the appeal of the art of potion. The tiny room meant that whenever Severus had to fetch an ingredient he had to squeeze by Harry. The green eyed man thought Severus was taking a lot of unnecessary trips, but was enjoying the close contact and brushes of hands far too much to comment. After all, who was the potion master here?

Eventually there came a step in the preparation process that caused Harry to pause in his work.

_Thinly shred the port root._

Harry groaned. This had been one of his worst skills during Hogwarts, the ability to cut things properly.

Severus picked up on the distress and moved to stand behind his young assistant. He reached his arms around the shorter man and took his hands—knife and all—into his own. He felt Harry startle just a little bit before he relaxed into the embrace. A reaction that made Severus want to spill the beans right there and now.

"Let me help you?" Severus asked quietly in his ear.

"Uh, Sure."

They stayed close as they both thinly shredded the root. Severus closed still more distance until he was leaning right on Harry. The shorter man leaned back into the touch. Both Harry and Severus were getting lost in the feel of each other and it was only through Severus's ability to make potions in his sleep that the shredding of the root continued.

Severs tilted his head down and began to sniff Harry's hair, happy for their height difference. He could smell a superficial odor of potion's ingredients, but under that was the aroma of Harry's clean smelling shampoo and that unmistakable scent of Harry. Severus closed his eyes and leaned his head atop his shorter love.

Harry sighed contently and closed his eyes as well. This was wonderful. Severus was all round him and Harry was really about to recant anything bad he ever said about making potions.

"If you had done this in school," Harry said quietly, "I would have aced the class for sure."

"If I had done this in class," Severus responded just as whispered and breathy, "It would have killed the students and gotten us both in trouble."

"Touché."

Their eyes remained closed. A situation that was bound to lead to some problem when working with a sharp knife.

"Ouch!" Harry flinched. He did not yell, but his voice spoke of surprise and hurt.

Severus immediately turned Harry around to face him.

"What is the matter?"

"I cut my finger." Harry held up the injured digit.

Severus took the offered hand and looked at the small, but slightly deep cut. A trickle of blood was running down his hand. The potion master quickly waved his wand and cleaned up the blood and healed the cut good as new.

"You mean I cut your finger. I'm sorry." He said as he brought the hand up once again and lightly kissed the once hurt index finger.

Harry seemed in a trance, his eyes were sparkling brightly as he watched the tender gesture. He knew. Severus was never this way with anyone else. Only him.

Severs kept the hand close to his lips. Perhaps it was the intimate situation. Perhaps it was the potion fumes. **Something **caused Severus to do something he had never done before. Well that is not true. He had started to do so around Harry at an alarming rate. So not **something**, but **someone.**

He spoke without thinking.

"I love you." He said into the silent potion basement. He didn't see the potion beginning to over boil. He only saw green. Green eyes.

Harry sucked in a breath in shock. Had he really said that? To him? First? Was this really Severus?

Harry's silence from shock was misinterpreted by Severus. He began to pull back. Harry was having none of it and reached up to hold Severus's face between his hands, stilling the older wizard's movement.

"Do you mean it?" Harry had to ask.

"I would not have said such a thing if—oomph!"

Severus found himself with armfuls of Harry and his mouth covered by the younger man's. Harry pulled back from the kiss shortly after it started.

"I love you!" he said happily.

"You…you do?"

"Yes! I can't believe you said that!"

"Do you think me unfeeling even after all of this time?"

"Absolutely not. You are one of the most impassioned people I know. You are…or have been…quite secretive about your emotions in the past."

"What can I say, you effect me so."

"That is really—"

"Say 'sweet' and you will be sorry."

"I was gonna say hot." Harry said with a smirk.

"Indeed?"

"Oh yes, indeed." Harry leaned back in for a kiss.

The two continued the kiss followed by a few well placed caresses. Both riding high on the surprise by their emotional confessions.

Soon, it became apparent that staying down in the crowded lab when Harry bumped his hip twice and Severus knocked over a rack of vials with his hand.

"Upstairs." Severus said breathlessly as he moved away. "We will destroy the lab if we stay don here."

"Wouldn't be the first time for me."

"Not in this manner brat." Severus said as he quickly placed a spell that would place the ruined potion in stasis. He would clean it up later. It was worth it.

Severus grabbed Harry's hand and led him up the stairs and through the door to the living room. As soon as they were through the door Severus pushed the younger man against the closest wall and attacked that kiss swollen mouth. Harry moaned into the deep kiss and brought his arms around the taller man's neck. He really liked that spot. He loved Severus's hair.

Soon, large, potion stained hands found their way under Harry's sweater and worshipped the skin underneath with gentle touches. Harry found his body responding very…definitely…to the deep kisses and wonderful touches. His hands moved from the long black hair to the many many buttons that adorned the potion master's robes.

Severus had claimed at the beginning of the month that he did not want birthday presents and no, he wasn't kidding. Harry had respected the pessimistic man's wishes, but now, as Severus's hand wandered up his way to toy with one of his nipples, Harry knew something he wanted to give Severus.

Harry finally pulled apart from the narcotic-like kiss and looked up into those dark eyes.

"What color are your eyes?"

Well that wasn't what he wanted to say.

Severus looked perplexed, but answered, "They are dark blue."

"Really?"

"Very dark blue."

"Oh." Harry said as he continued to fiddle with the buttons. "Would you like to go up to bed?"

This time it was Severus who was surprised by the statement. Was he sure about this? Silly romantic Gryffindor.

"I do not want you to feel that you have to because of what I said about—Mph!"

He was cut off once again by a quick kiss from Harry.

"Will you allow me to finish a sentence?"

"Just did."

"Imp."

"Please Severus. Um…Take me to bed." Harry prayed he wasn't blushing too bad. Had he really just said that? Maybe it was just in his head. Judging from the fire that just ignited in those dark, dark blue eyes, Harry guessed he really had said that out loud.

Severus seemed to consider his young love for a few minutes before he reached a decision of some sorts. He could not deny Harry anything. Besides, the young man would probably stop as soon as he saw Severus in the buff.

He took Harry's hand and slowly led him up the stairs to the second floor.

Harry's mind was screaming that he should tell Severus this was his first time. However, one of the illogical parts—and there were many—of his brain were afraid that if Severus knew then he would not want to be with him. He knew the mechanics. How hard could it be?

Once they were in the bedroom Harry was only able to take in the big, canopy bed and dark wood furniture before he was covered once again by Severus's mouth and hands. All thoughts of nervousness left his mind as he began to moan and mewl into the kisses and lean into the hands.

Severus couldn't take much more of these noises. As smoothly as he could, which was difficult when attached to another person, to the bed and gently pushed Harry atop the mattress.

Clothing was pulled and tugged apart and soon both were before each other naked. Harry had been naked around Severus before. The older man seemed to like to get Harry in the raw whenever they decided to engage in intimate contact. Severus, however, had always stayed partially clothed. Harry took in all of the pale flesh at one time.

"I know I am not much to look at."

"Hush." Harry said as he brought a hand up and ran it down Severus's chest.

The taller man decided that now was the time to join Harry on the bed. He climbed up and over Harry, pinning the younger man to the bed.

Harry couldn't help the severe flare of nerves as Severus—a very naked Severus—was over him. On a bed. Oh, god, they were really going to do this.

Severus was leaning in for a kiss from his soon to be younger lover when he saw the flair of nerves in those expressive eyes. The look of uncertainty. The look of newness.

Shit.

"Shit, you are a virgin." Severus breathed as he leaned back away from the newly discovered innocent. That was why Harry had put off their coupling. Not out of a sense of propriety, but out of a sense of cluelessness.

'Crap!' Harry began to panic, 'Do I have a sign around my neck or something? How does he know?'

Severus was moving off of Harry. Harry knew that if he didn't do something now, Severus would bolt. He sat up and reached out to snag the older wizard's wrist.

"Don't stop. Please! I'm sorry I'm a virgin."

"You…are sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for. I am the bastard who just about took something from you that I had no right to take."

"Who says?"

"Well—"

"Don't answer that. I…I want you. I want this. Please?" Harry pleaded.

Severus sighed. I just wish you would have told me from the beginning that is all. I need to ask you."

Harry smiled. "Then ask."

Severus rolled his eyes at Harry's cheek, but a moment later his eyes were serious once more and he asked with sincerity, "May I make love to you?"

Harry sucked in a gasp at Severus's choice of words.

"Yes." He said on the exhale.

"You will tell me if I hurt you." It was not a request. Severus crawled back over till he was in his same position over Harry once again.

"I promise." Harry said as he went to remove his glasses. His hand was stopped.

"I want you to see. I want you to see everything that is going to happen."

A shiver ran down Harry's back and he nodded mutely, removing his hand from his frames.

"Keep your eyes open." Another quiet order.

Another mute nod.

Severus leaned down and began to kiss the younger man as he set to work on the body beneath him.

Soon, Harry was arching and moaning and making small noises that threatened to undo all of Severus's resolve and cause him to go too fast. Harry tried to copy some of Severus's actions which further drove the stoic man to insanity. A wave of possession rose up as he looked down at the rapidly clouding green eyes. All because of him. He was the first. He would be damned if he wasn't the only who saw Harry like this.

It was slow. Severus took his time. Although Harry did show some discomfort at the beginning he soon lost himself to the sensations and became so very responsive to Severus's intimate touch. Keeping his eyes open the whole time.

The end came with a shock and a cry from both men. Harry was looking at him with such adoration that Severus forced himself detached for only a moment to take in the look of Harry's face and commit it to memory.

Yes, no one else would see this.

They would have to kill him first.

The two lay still coupled together as they caught their breath. Finally, Severus rolled of his smaller lover and pulled him close on the bed. It took some time before their heart rates returned to a normal speed.

"Can I stay?" Harry slurred sleepily.

His eyes were beginning to droop but he was forcing himself to stay awake and continue to look into Severus's intense gaze.

Severus pulled him closer still and tucked the twenty three year old under his chin.

"Unnecessary question. Of course you can. You could stay forever and I would not oppose."

Harry nodded and began to drift to welcomed, highly needed sleep. "Love you."

Severus maneuvered his head to kiss the top of the most unruly hair Severus had ever seen. If Harry's hair was sticking up as though he had received a jolt of electricity. Severus felt a lover's pride that that very well could be the case.

He settled back down and joined his lover in sleep.

"I love you too Harry." He whispered.

##############################################################################

~Thank you for reading Chapter 8!~

Overly fluffy? Possible? Do I care? Nope. I am proud of this chapter. I hope at least I achieved a small level of hotness. If I did that, then I will be happy.

Tell me what you thought! I love to hear from readers!


	10. Catching Air

***This chapter contains M rated content***

##############################################################################

Chapter 9: Catching Air

##############################################################################

_At any street corner the feeling of absurdity can strike any man in the face._

"Oh my God!"

"You are over exaggerating Harry." Severus said vexingly as he looked over at the terrified young man sitting next to him.

"No, I'm not! Watch the road!"

Severus looked back ahead of him and adjusted his hands on the steering wheel. "The road is not going anywhere Harry. Relax."

"The road may not be going anywhere, but we sure are."

"Again, I repeat, relax."

Harry was trying to relax. Honest. But it was very, very hard when Severus Snape was behind the wheel of a car. This had started out innocently enough, as most crazy situations always do. They had been talking one evening a few days ago and Harry mentioned off-handedly that he had a car, but rarely used it. Everything he needed was in walking distance or he simply used floo or apparated. However, it was a cheap little used car and it was good to have in case of some wired emergency situation anyway. Severus immediately became interested and asked all sorts of questions about the vehicle. Harry was surprised to learn that Severus knew how to drive and had always liked cars. A few hours ago Severus had apparated to his apartment wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, kissed him, and then announced that they were going for a drive. Harry had to try to focus on what the older man was saying since the clothing proved to be an awfully good distraction.

Severus's excuse for the drive was the fact that the late March weather was very conducive to driving and that a little fresh air was healthy. Harry saw the glint in his eyes though and knew that the older man was itching to get behind the wheel. He fished around in a drawer and produced a set of car keys and tossed them to his companion.

Biggest.

Mistake.

Ever.

They were currently racing down the roads of outer London as though Deatheaters themselves were fast on their tail. Severus had nearly hit tree other cars and had come really close to a little old lady who was walking home from the store. She had showed her appreciation to this by throwing a few of her oranges at Harry's car. Severus was constantly swerving from one lane to another and Harry was trying to figure out the easiest way to make a last will without Severus being any the wiser.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a car sooner?"

"I'm beginning to wonder why I told you at all…Slow down!"

"The other vehicles are moving out of the way as they should. My speed is adequate."

"Adequate, my left butt cheek." Harry grumbled under his breath. He then flinched and tensed as Severus swerved once again, "Pull over! I'll drive!"

"You will do nothing of the sort. Also, do not bring up parts of your anatomy that could be considered distracting."

"Have you not been distracted before? Heaven help us if you weren't"

"Do not be cheeky."

"Who is being cheeky? This is me being scared."

Severus did not comment and the two fell into an uneasy silence. Well, Severus was somewhat at ease, enjoying the drive, but Harry had to keep from diving for the wheel to correct the older man's driving. He knew this would be one of those stories that they would look back on and laugh at one day; now though he just wanted to scream.

"Who taught you how to drive exactly?" Harry tried to say calmly as the houses and buildings began to give way to countryside.

"I taught myself." Severus said smugly.

"Oh, is that right?"

Harry wondered if there was a way to make these seatbelts more secure.

"What is that noise?" Severus asked a several minutes later.

"That is my foot trying to hit the imaginary break on my side."

"I think that I am a competent driver."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself."

Severus looked at his passenger. "You agreed to this. You should—"

"Sheep."

Severus blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"Sheep!" Harry yelped as he pointed out the front windshield.

Severus whipped his head back around and swerved just in time to miss the oblivious sheep in the road. Harry could still hear the bleating from the startled animal. Poor sheep.

"What half-brained farmer allowed his sheep to graze in the middle of the road?"

"We are going to die. Turn...turn…TURN!"

"Are you planning on being a side-seat driver for the entire trip?"

"Are you planning on traumatizing all the livestock in the area?"

"Brat."

"Git."

"Hush, you are distracting me."

Harry sighed and tried to keep his mouth shut as they continued on their journey. Since they were away from the city it was not nearly as…scary, and Harry eventually became accustomed to the jerky movements of the car and the high speeds. Okay, really he just kept his eyes closed for the most part, but it helped a lot. The road continued to wind through the countryside, passing a small house every so often. Harry was beginning to wonder where exactly there were going. Did Severus have something in particular in mind? Or was he just planning on driving forever? Harry didn't know if his heart could take the latter possibility.

Eventually, Severus seemed to come to a decision and pulled off onto a small dirt road that led into a field.

"Are we trespassing?"

"Did you see a fence?"

"There's one now."

"…Alright, we are trespassing."

"Are you doing this so you can attempt to hit more sheep? 'Cause I don't see any."

"We could always alter course and head back home. I am not opposed to more driving."

Harry gulped, "Onward then."

"That is what I thought."

The dirt road did not go very far into the property and finally came to a halt near an old stone fence and a line of trees.

"Here we are." Severus said as he turned the engine off and stepped out of the vehicle.

Harry was confused as to where 'here' really was, but got out of the car anyway, "I haven't been this excited to step on solid ground intact since my apparation test six years ago."

"You are hilarious." Severus said drolly as he looked around the countryside.

Harry tried waiting patiently for Severus to explain why they were here. He turned in place and took in the scenery as well. It was nice. Very nice. Beautiful really. Rolling hills dotted with trees here and there. A fence or two marking this and that, but Harry couldn't see any houses nearby that would indicate who owned what and who would come after them with a gun if they found them.

'Actually,' Harry thought as he climbed up and stood precariously on the short, dilapidated stone fence, 'from the look of this wall we may not even be on anyone's property. Or at least not anybody that is going to traipse all the way out here.'

Finally, curiosity won out, "Alright, I give up. Why are we here? Not that I'm complaining and all, I mean we stopped driving, but what—"

Harry stopped mid sentence. While he had been talking, Severus had quietly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box…not a box, a basket. A tap of the wand later and the small basket became a larger basket. Harry watched wide eyed as Severus set the basket on the ground, opened it, and pulled out a large blanket that he spread out on the ground.

"How did you do that?"

"It is called magic, Harry. Perhaps you have heard of it before."

"Thank you, Mr. Snark," Harry said with a smile as he hopped down from the wall and sat down on the blanked, "What else you got in there?"

Severus returned his attention back to the basket.

"Some cheese, bread, a few apples—what?" He said as he looked at the younger man.

Harry was smiling like crazy up at Severus, "Who knew you were such a romantic."

The potion master sniffed, "I simply was prepared. I was not about to have a short drive and I wanted to be prepared if we stopped at an area that did not have proper accommodations for food."

Harry took an apple and took a bite as he looked around. "Sure you did."

Severus unpacked the contents of the basket. It was a very simple meal, but it looked very tasty. Severus even packed a few bottle of cola for them to drink. The soda was Harry's favorite and he smiled as Severus passed him one.

He looked over at the taller man who was situating himself on the blanket and helping himself to some bread, "Thank you Severus."

Severus looked over and into the green eyes. "You are welcome."

Harry hummed as he turned back to the countryside, "You're so sweet."

He was hit with a chunk of bread.

The two ate in comfortable silence, talking every so often about this or that, but mostly just enjoying the view and the company.

Soon all the food was eaten and they were on their second sodas. Harry was about to comment that he was surprised that they were still cold, but realized that left him wide open for a 'Duh' from Severus. Well, not that the potion master would ever actually utter the word, 'Duh,' anytime in the next millennium, but the gist of it was there.

Harry lay back on the blanket and looked up at the clouds dotting the sky. There was a rustle to his right and he looked to see Severus had followed suit and was lying back and looking up at the sky.

"That one looks like a dog." Harry said as he tried to point skyward toward the canine looking cumulonimbus.

"All I see are clouds."

"Phshh! That's cause you're not trying. What does that one look like?"

"A mass of evaporated water."

"I see a star."

Severus turned his head and looked over at Harry. The young man was still looking upward trying to place shapes in the clouds. The wind was lightly blowing the messy, raven hair this way and that, an errant curl blowing in front of bright green eyes. He looked a little lower down the young man's body and stared at the small strip if skin that was revealed from the shirt riding up. He reluctantly turned his head back and looked into the blue and white patchwork.

"That one looks like a cauldron." He said after some time.

He heard a quiet chuckle beside him, "Now we're getting somewhere. What about that one?"

"A beaker."

"Really? I thought it looked like a duck."

"No. Definitely a beaker."

"Alright, it's a beaker. That one over there is a snitch."

"Which one?"

"That one right over there."

"That resembles nothing of a snitch."

"Sure it does. You just have to close one eye and squint really hard with the other one."

"All this accomplishes is that I look a fool and I still cannot see a snitch."

Severus rolled over to his side and propped himself up on his elbow to look down at his younger companion. Harry looked over at him and tried to focus on the close-up face. He succeeded, but also went slightly cross eyed in the attempt. The green eyed man offered a small smile that Severus found himself unknowingly returning.

"Hi." Harry said quietly.

Severus rolled his eyes, but continued to smile, "Good afternoon."

The reclining man snorted, "You sound almost like some weird, daylight vampire."

"Oh?"

"Yea, in all those movies they come up and say, 'Good evening,' in that heavy accent."

"So if I am a vampire, would you like me to bite you?"

"That is such a corny line."

"You are correct. However, you were the one who referred to me as a vampire, a description that had been used well over its allotted time by former students; would you not agree?"

"You're right."

"As always. Now, I can think of something much better to make shapes with than the clouds."

"And what is that?"

Harry felt a hand slide under his shirt and raise it upward.

"Have you ever played connect-the-dots, Harry?"

Harry tried to keep his breathing even as he shook his head no. This was difficult with what Severus's talented hand was getting up to at the moment.

"Neither have I. I wish to rectify that, and I am so fortunate for the fact that you posses a very unique collection of freckles."

Harry knitted his brow together in confusion. What in the world did freckles have to do with connecting-the—Oh!

Severus quickly removed the younger man's shirt and stared down at the exposed flesh. It had paled some in the winter months, but still had retained a light honey color to it.

"Particularly, you have a very interesting pattern on your right, inside thigh."

Severus craned his neck down and began to nibble and suck on Harry's neck as his right hand reached down and began to unbutton and unzip Harry's jeans.

Harry gave a light moan of appreciation before he regained some mental capacity, "Severus, we're outside," was his weak protest.

"I am aware of that." Severus said against Harry's neck. He then resumed his activities.

"Someone could see."

"We are behind a wall. There is not a farmhouse for ages."

"What about sheep?"

Severus silenced the little nuisance the only way he knew how; he leaned over and covered the young man's mouth with his own.

Harry welcomed the kiss whole-heartedly and didn't really mind when Severus continued to remove the rest of his clothing. After all, turnabout is fair play. Severus allowed his own shirt and pants to be removed. Harry was not as lucky as Severus though since the potion master had barely any freckles whatsoever to speak of. Harry was covered in them; souvenirs from all of his shirtless quidditch days at the Burrow.

"You aren't actually going to connect my freckles are you?" Harry asked as he continued to look up at Severus.

"I believe I am."

"With what? You haven't gotten a quill in that grab-bag have you?"

"No, with this." Severus twisted around and reached into his pants to pull out his wand which he brandished before Harry.

Harry went even more cross-eyed to look at the wand, "This gonna hurt?"

"Not a bit."

The green eyed man thought about it for a bit, "Alright."

"Excellent."

Severus set to work with his wand, lightly applying pressure to Harry's skin; leaving a thin black line in its wake. Harry had to keep from laughing from the sensations the wand was causing. Soon Harry's stomach had what looked like a cloud, a triangle, and an arrow. The juncture of where his right leg met his torso now sported a small star, his left arm a rectangle and—to Harry's embarrassment—a heart on his right calf.

After Harry was done with the heart he threw his wand behind him and proceeded to ravish his living canvas. Harry happily accepted the deep kiss and this time he did laugh…and moan…as Severus went back over each line with his fingers.

Severus rolled over atop the younger man and Harry widened his legs to cradle the older man.

Harry was starting to arch as Severus moved down to trace the patterns—among other things—with his tongue. He threaded his fingers through the long, black hair.

"Severus, wait," Harry said breathlessly.

He felt as well as heard the huff that came from around his midsection. Severus looked up into bright green eyes, flushed face, and kiss-swollen lips, "What, you tease?"

"Promise me something first."

"You are asking me now?"

"Yes."

Another huff. Harry fought not to smile.

"Fine. Hurry and ask. I would probably streak at a quidditch match if you asked me right now."

"There's an image."

Severus growled and reached his hand down to give a part of Harry's anatomy a squeeze that caused the pinned man to squeak loudly, "Harry…" He said warningly…

"Let me drive home?"

Severus blinked a few times before he growled once more and gave another squeeze to Harry, earning another yip from the younger man.

"You are evil."

"Probably." Harry said breathlessly.

"Alright. I concede. Now may we continue?"

Harry smiled, "With gusto!"

He opened his arms up and Severus took the invitation and slid up the lean body below him into a strong embrace and a sultry kiss.

"I love you." The green eyed man whispered.

"I love you." Severus echoed on a quiet moan.

Harry was grateful that there was not another living soul for kilometers—or at least not that he knew of, which is at least a little assuring—because he was anything but quiet during lovemaking. If someone had happened to hear their goings on…oh well….

It was worth it.

##############################################################################

Ron was looking out the window of Dr. How's office. The lady may have been nice…at times, but she always waited until right at the hour. The day seemed to match his mood. Grey. The weather had the excuse of impending rain. Ron's was the fact that he was standing in this office. Hermione was sitting in the chair reading a book and looking anxious for the appointment to get started. Ron couldn't blame her. The sooner they got started, the sooner they could leave.

They had been coming to these sessions for two months now and things had been…improving? Ron wasn't really sure what you would call what was happening with them. Really it seemed like a bunch of the same old same ol'. After the second session they had decided to meet every week instead of every other. Dr. How had said that it would help speed up the process if she was able to see the progress weekly instead of bi-monthly. This meant more homework.

Ron had really tried to follow what was said. Hermione had recommended a book and he had tried to read it. He should really give Hermione credit about that. She could have made him read anything. This could have been her chance to make him read _Hogwarts, A History_, but she didn't. Instead she had asked him to read one of her parental books. Ron had tried, honest he did. Considering the last book he actually read was in Hogwarts, reading three chapters was quite an accomplishment. However, he just couldn't bring himself to finish it.

He felt justified though. It was not like Hermione was following too closely either. She would try to see his point of view…for about five minutes. It seemed like she was a volcano that couldn't wait to erupt. After a short time she would burst forth with all sorts of arguments why Ron was wrong.

There had been other assignments from Dr. How that had followed the same line. One of the more disastrous ones was to pick a place and then go out together. That had seemed like a fun one until they had actually tried to agree on where to go. Hermione had immediately gotten upset when Ron suggested a quidditch match and Ron got equally irritated when Hermione suggested a museum. They had finally agreed to go to a movie. This led to another argument about what kind of movie they would see. Get the picture? It had ended up being an alright evening, but Ron wondered if it was worth it.

Conversations were still hard and despite what the therapist said they still tried to avoid it for fear of another fight.

Ron sighed. Was there any real progress here? Hermione kept saying that they just needed to keep coming.

'How many times will we have to come here before we are fixed?'

"Hello to you two today!" Dr. How said cheerfully as she entered the office.

"Hello Dr. How!" Hermione said as Ron was reminded of how exuberant Hermione got when in class.

"Hi." Ron mumbles as he sat down in his usual chair.

Dr. How just shook her head and smiled. She had gotten use to this couple's seemingly opposite personalities. She just hoped that they would eventually come around and just talk with one another.

"First off today I want to talk about work."

Ron inwardly groaned. Bloody fantastic.

"Ron" Dr. How began. After the third visit Ron had reluctantly agreed that the woman could use his first name after Hermione had insisted on it. "Why don't you tell me about your work?"

"Well, not much to tell. I work for the Department of Sports in the quidditch department."

"I see."

'Do you know?'

"Do you feel that your job is important?"

"Uh…" Was this a trick? "I dunno. I help make sure the games happen. Everyone likes quidditch."

He could **feel **Hermione rolling her eyes. From where he was sitting, however, he couldn't see it.

Dr. How did.

"Hermione, what do you think about Ron's job?"

"He makes adequate money and it is a government job, but he just gets to play sports all day long and he is constantly taking his brothers pranks to work."

"That is not true!" Ron said, "Alright the part where I like to prank the guys is kinda true, but I don't play games all day long. I have to inspect fields to make sure they are up to standards, maintain up to date regulations and oversee protocol with all of the teams."

"But it's quidditch. A game."

"There can be a lot more to a game than only having fun." Dr. How said in her helpful voice as she continued to jot notes.

"Yes! Exactly!" Ron said triumphantly. The doc was on his side today it would seem.

"If Hermione is right though and you do tend to play a lot at work, could it be that you are trying to recapture the days when you did actually play the sport?"

"Work should be fun."

"Are you working? Or are you playing?"

'Has she been talking to my supervisor?'

Great, it would seem that she was not on his side today.

They continued to talk about his job for what felt like an eternity to Ron…or ten minutes…whichever came first or felt most accurate. He heard all kinds of big words that basically said that he was a procrastinator and that it was affecting his marriage. Wonderful.

"Now, Hermione, I would like to talk with you about your job?"

"Oh! Where do I start?" Hermione said happily as she began to rattle off all of her job requirements, duties, and accomplishments. Ron thought for not knowing here to start, she seemed to be doing an awful good job.

Ron looked back out the window and watched the light rain hit the window.

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think of Hermione's career?"

Well, she had answered honestly for him…

"I know what she does is really important…but she spends too much time at the office."

"Do you Hermione?"

"I don't want to leave anything undone."

"Could your work wait until the next business day?"

Hermione seemed reluctant to answer, "Probably…sometimes."

"While a career is very important to an adult life, one needs to make personal time and separate it completely from their work. Being a constant workaholic will succeed in not only furthering your work status, but alienating your home life."

'So…what? We are both screwing up?' Ron thought in confusion, 'How does that solve this?'

Hermione seemed to be concentrating hard on what the doctor was telling her; making mental notes, Ron thought.

They continued to talk about Hermione's job and its possible effects on the relationship for probably the same amount of time which they talked about Ron's. It just felt a whole lot shorter to the tall red head.

The last half of the session was spent talking about something else, but if you gave Ron a pop quiz he would fail hands down. It just seemed like they were talking in circles. No fights were cleared up at all by this. If anything, Dr. How only made it worse by taking both sides of the argument and tearing them down. When was this supposed to make him happy? Make Hermione happy? Things were just staying the same.

'If only things could go back to the way they were.' Ron said as he began to play with a clasp on his robes, 'I would be happy if things could just be simple again.'

He received an elbow to the side from Hermione and looked up to see Dr. How looking at him expectantly.

Crap.

"Um…Yes?"

"Homework time!"

Ron groaned quietly. He had hoped that he had succeeded in it being quiet enough that no one heard him. He felt only mildly successful.

"Ron, I want you to bring some of the paperwork that you do home."

"But I don't do work at the house!"

"Ron!" Hermione whispered fiercely.

Dr. How chuckled, "I am not asking you to do your work; I am asking you to show Hermione some of the stuff you work on. You do **too **good of a job separating your work from your personal life and as a result Hermione does not really know what you do. Can you do that?"

"Oh…okay."

"Hermione, I want you to leave work at your office. Try to leave home at five everyday if you are able. You, on the other hand, cannot leave work alone and are using it as a crutch. Can you do that?"

"Yes doctor!"

"Splendid! Well, I think we can wrap it up for the day."

The couple and the doctor said their goodbyes. Dr. How kept saying what a good session it was and how progress had been made. Ron couldn't really see it, but then again, maybe there was progress, just really small progress. He thought it should be leaps and bounds with the amount of money they were paying for these meetings, but whatever.

Therapy was confusing.

##############################################################################

Harry was exhausted.

Work had been bad enough this week. They were entering the physical aspect of dueling which meant a whole lot of running and dodging and some hand to hand combat. More than once class had to be paused as one of the students got nursed for a black eye. He was eternally in debt to Poppy for teaching him all those basic healing charms during the war.

It didn't help that he had to overcome snickering in the beginning—thank you very much Severus! Git hadn't told him that the lines that he had made when they played connect the dots did not wash away. Didn't spell away either, or at least not by his wand they didn't. Monday saw him rolling up his sleeves and being greeted by laughs as the recruits saw the rectangle on his arm. It seemed to appear that while Harry hadn't had a clue about connecting ones freckles, the students certainly did. He heard a few whisper comments that they assumed his lover had helped him and, to his embarrassment, wondered what other shapes adorned his body.

Harry gave a cough to hide his blush and order the lot to run laps.

He was just glad they couldn't see his leg.

The icing on the cake had been that the twins, Ginny, and Luna had seemed to need him this week. He had had to reschedule a date with Severus because he had already promised the twins he would help them close on Monday and they had asked him again tonight. Ginny had needed his help on Tuesday in planting a garden as an anniversary gift for Neville and Luna had asked him if he would come over for tea on Wednesday and go Doozle hunting for her as she was sure the little creatures were in the house and stealing her dust bunnies. Harry wasn't sure why that was a bad thing, but who was he to judge.

He didn't find a Doozle.

He found a lot of dust bunnies though.

Luckily, Luna made really good tea and biscuits.

Now, it was well after eleven o' clock and he was ready to pass out. He was glad the twins business was doing so well, but they needed more help than a bumbling dueling teacher. However, they didn't, so until then he would try to help whenever they needed.

He apparated into the kitchen of what he had thought would be a dark apartment.

It wasn't.

There was a faint glow coming from the living room.

Harry immediately got his wand at the ready.

He turned and made sure Hedwig was alright. She seemed at ease, if not a little perturbed for not being let out for her nightly fly.

"Merlin?" He called as he turned back around and crept slowly towards the living room and the mysterious light.

"I take offense that you thought I was that little demon."

Oh, it was Severus.

Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack….What's all this?"

There were a few candles placed around the coffee table and what looked like take away still in its boxes.

"It was to be a surprise." Severus said stiffly. He had his arms crossed. He was the kind of mad people got when you had a while to wait on a person and think up all sorts of terrible, painful scenarios to explain why the person had not shown up yet.

"I—thank you. I'm sorry I wasn't here." Great, now he felt like a heel.

Severus sighed and unfolded his arms, "Perhaps I should have been better informed about your whereabouts for the evening. I was not a spy for nothing after all."

"Chu's?" Harry asked as he took off his robes and sat down at the couch.

"Would I get anything else? You are lucky we are wizards Mr. Potter. Otherwise this food would have been ruined a long time ago." Severus sat beside him.

"Sorry." Harry felt the need to say again.

"Stop apologizing and eat."

"Yes sir!"

Containers were opened and chopsticks passed out. Merlin showed her face when she determined that there was something edible around and if she played her cards right she would get a bite or two. She ended up tucked in between Severus and Harry on the couch—much to the latter's chagrin—purring happily and napping. It wasn't too long into the meal before the two began to recount their activities since they had last met three and a half days ago. Severus listened as Harry told of his schedule politely, but after the young man was done the potion master set his container of food aside and turned back to face Harry.

"Harry, do you know why you say yes every time your friends ask a favor?"

"Um…cause they need my help?"

"They could easily get other help—or do it themselves for that matter."

"Well…"

"You were already to have a very trying week at work, yet you still agree to take on even more simply for the sake of being asked."

Harry was feeling a little cornered. Sure he liked to help, but it was more than just because he was asked. Ron's words floated through his mind.

_Yes man._

"I am not a yes man!"

Severus was surprised. "I didn't say you were."

"No…but…well, I'm not!" Harry could smack himself on the back of the head for how lame he was being.

Severus quirked an eyebrow, "Who told you that you were a yes man?"

Harry mumbled his reply, but Severus was able to pick up that Harry had implicated the youngest Weasley male.

"Ah, the great best friend."

"He was just mad!"

"So now you defend him?"

Suddenly, Chu's didn't seem too appetizing. Harry set his container back on the small table in front of him.

"I don't know."

"Harry, what is it? Why do you feel that you must practically bend over backwards for your friends?"

"They deserve it okay?"

"They deserve it?"

"Yes, they gave so much…it's the least I can do."

"They gave so much when?" Severus was not about to let this drop. He had a pretty good idea where this was going too.

"During the war. They sacrificed so much."

"I seem to recall you made quite a few sacrifices too."

Harry stood and began to pace. This woke up Merlin who also decided to hop off the couch and follow Harry in his pacing. Severus thought the pair looked highly ridiculous, but saved his moment for later.

"That was different. I had to!"

"That is not—"

"Yes it is! I had the prophesy. They didn't. It was my battle to fight."

"Oh, and I suppose you, all by yourself, would have been able to take down Voldemort's army?"

"I could have tried!"

"Stupid, bloody Gryffindor trait." Severus muttered. He made sure Harry could hear him though.

"Hey, I'm not telling you it makes sense."

"Obviously."

Harry ignored the sarcasm.

"I'm just telling you why, like you asked."

"Let me see if I have this. Your friends **chose **to follow you. They **chose **to stand behind you and a cause that they too believed in. So you feel that your friends sacrificed so much during the war effort that they now deserve you at their beck and call?"

"I…I guess…"

Severus stood and walked over to stand in front of Harry, blocking the young man from his pacing. The two looked at each other for a few minutes while Severus gathered his words for what he was to say next.

"What do you hope to achieve? It will never end, you realize. They will keep asking you and become more and more dependent on you. Eventually, you will be doing more harm than good. It is already affecting your own personal life and probably has since the beginning of the war. What do you hope to gain from any of this?"

Harry sighed, "I just want them to be happy."

That was it. He wanted his friends to be the happiest they could be. If that meant going to help them when they asked, then so be it.

"Are your friends always happy?"

Harry was about to answer, when he closed his mouth quickly. Luna was always happy, but that was because Luna was in her own little world. The twins were sometimes perturbed about a vendor or when they had a fight amongst themselves. Ginny often complained about work loudly. Ron and Hermione…well, it didn't seem to matter what was going on nowadays; those two never seemed happy. In general, it was safe to assume that—

"No…not always."

"So all that you do and they are still unhappy sometimes?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"It can't hurt!" Harry countered.

The potion master roiled his dark eyes, "Catching air." He said as he went back and sat down on the sofa.

The randomness of the comment threw Harry off guard. He blinked a couple of times before he turned back to Severus on the couch. The taller man was sitting there, obviously waiting for Harry to ask the inevitable question.

"What are you on about?"

"You are simply trying to help your friends catch air in a jar." Severus said matter-of-factly. As if that explained everything.

What?

"Huh?"

Severus rolled his eyes once more. Harry was tempted to say they would stick if he did that too often, but thought it not the appropriate time.

"Come and sit here Harry." Severus indicated Harry's previous spot on the couch.

Harry followed the request and Severus waited till his young love was sitting next to him before he continued.

"My aunt used to have a saying that referred to happiness. I did not get to hear her say it too often, but it has stuck with me throughout my years. 'Happiness is like catching air in a jar. You think you have caught something so worthwhile, only it has been there all along.'"

Harry was still confused.

Severus gave a long, suffering sigh. Apparently, he was going to have to explain this further.

"Some people treat happiness as though they were catching air in a jar. They spend all this time and energy in order to trap something they think elusive. They try to find outside influences to make them happy. Happiness comes more with how one looks at life, not outside forces. One always has the ability to be happy, no matter the situation they are in. You are trying to influence your friend's happiness. To catch air in that jar. Trust me when I say their happiness, like air, is probably already there and has been there all along. You can try all you want to make them happy, but it is completely up to them"

Harry tried to absorb everything that Severus was telling him. It did make sense. Happiness wasn't tangible, but a state of mind. People find happiness in their own way. Luna made just a little more sense when you looked at it like that. No matter what, she always seemed to retain some happiness about the world around her.

"You have a point."

"Of course I do."

"But I can't just not help them. They are my friends!"

"I am not asking you to stop that entirely. Part of any relationship is about helping when the other needs it."

"So…what are you asking?"

"Simply that you try not to give so much of yourself away. At some point there will be nothing left and then where will I be?"

Harry smirked, "Oh, I see. This is about you is it?"

"Among other things." Severus replied with a matching grin. He sobered up though and continued, "Your friends will be happy or unhappy no matter what you do Harry. You are their friend, not their lackey. It is alright to say 'no'. They will understand."

"I…will try."

Severus seemed satisfied. He picked up the forgotten containers of food and handed Harry's back to him.

"That is all I ask."

Dinner returned to normal, although a little quieter since Harry spent a lot of time thinking on what Severus had said.

Life seemed so much simpler a few months ago. He did his job, helped his friends and that was it. It was his routine. His life. He had thought he was happy. Now, sitting there eating greasy take away with Severus Snape he realized that life had become infinitely more complicated…

And infinitely happier.

Was it an outside force?

Sort of…

It was more to the fact that that now his life finally felt complete.

It just took a snarky ex-spy to do it.

After dinner Harry went to throw the trash away and came back to straddle Severus's lap.

"There is plenty of couch, you know."

"Yes, but this is much better I think."

"Oh is that correct?"

"Very correct."

"Well, I am inclined to agree."

"Thought you would." Harry chuckled as he gave the older man a kiss.

Severus's hands immediately went under Harry's shirt and began to massage the younger man's back muscles. Harry groaned in appreciation and deepened the kiss, drawing Severus's tongue into his own mouth. His own, smaller hands made quick work of the clasps and buttons of the front of Severus's robes and soon he was mirroring the movements on his back on Severus's stomach and chest. It wasn't till Severus's hands slid lower to play with Harry arse that the younger man pulled away from the kiss.

"I know outside forces don't truly make us happy," he began with shortened breath, "but I happen to know one thing that leaves us both quite euphoric."

Harry realized his choice of words and thought he was starting to sound like his lover.

Severus smiled a rare, genuine smile, "I would have to agree."

Harry felt a hand cradle the back of his neck and push forward. Not needing to be told twice, he leaned forward for another kiss. Harry was distracted enough that he didn't notice the hand leave a short time later and return to his behind. He **did **notice when Severus stood up. Harry yelped into the kiss and hung on for dear life, wrapping his legs around the slender man's hips. He pulled away and looked into dark eyes that were alight with ardor.

"You're strong." Harry said as they made their way to the bedroom. Merlin had the good sense not to follow her master this time.

"I'll show you strong." Severus said with a gleam in his eye.

Harry laughed, "I love you."

"And I love you." Severus said as he finally made it to the bedroom and closed the door.

Harry was very…very happy.

##############################################################################

And she explains the title of the story!

Huzzah!

Thank you all for reading chapter 9!!


	11. Go Home

##############################################################################

Chapter 10: Go Home

##############################################################################

_Blessed are the hearts that can bend, for they shall never break._

Severus was walking down Diagon Alley with a purpose.

The spring weather of April had brought out many a number of witches and wizards of all shapes, sizes and ages. All shaking off the gloom of winter with a little springtime shopping.

They all moved out of the way though when the man in black robes came marching through the street way. He inwardly smiled for the fact that his intimidating presence often meant he did not have to force his way through a crowd.

He heard whispers and felt stares and points being directed towards him. Although they had stopped receiving letters, the public still held a great deal of speculation about his relationship with the young hero. Severus simply ignored the attention and continued on with his mission.

If Severus were even remotely paying attention, he would have noticed how nice the weather really was. The sky was a peaceful blue, the air was warm, but not so much so that it became suffocating. The grey that seemed to surround everything during the bleakness of winter had finally seemed to have been fully washed away by the springtime showers and the sun.

But Severus Snape was not even remotely paying attention to the weather or anything else for that matter.

Because Severus Snape was on a mission.

His mission had been clear to him since the day they had taken the drive. He just had to work out the when and how. Both of which were things that could be thought upon at a greater extent and at a later time.

This came first.

Although he knew that he probably would not follow through with the whole mission until a much later time, this was one thing he needed to do before he…

Before he lost his nerve.

He finally reached his shop destination.

_Stiltskin's Fine Gold and Jewelry_

Severus quickly walked inside the small store rang for the shop keep.

Some things one just has to buy in person.

#############################################################################

Hermione looked up into the fading blue sky. The spring weather had been so pleasantly mild that she had started taking walks every evening. The personal time allowed her to clear her head from her day of work and better focus on her home life. It had been a tip given to her by Dr. How after their last session. She held on to her sweater as a breeze blew through. Rain was on the way and if the _Prophet _was anything to go by—which was actually hit or miss on a good day—showers would continue for the rest of the week. She breathed a sigh onto the cooling evening air. She missed the beautiful weather already. Her thoughts turned from weather to her husband as she decided to head back home.

More than just her husband, she thought about her marriage. Their sessions had seemed successful. Dr. How had managed to get both of them to admit some things about their personalities and about their lives that they would not have done on their own; revelations that **should** have been helping them when they returned home. Her advice somehow lost something in translation when they were on their own. Hermione had, at first, thought that it was Ron's inability to pay attention and his unhappiness about the sessions. That he was being stubborn to prove some sort immature point.

Now though, she was beginning to think that it was both of them—as a couple—that had the problem. They both possessed too much pride and they were still unable to let it go. Hermione sniffed as she thought about her own sin in the relationship. She had pride in her brain. Her smarts. Her books. She thought back to many months ago when their fighting had started to heat over her parental books. At the time, her conviction to follow the instructions in those books had been so sure, so right, but now, considering the cascade that had come, she was now thought herself a fool. They had still yet to achieve a returned level of intimacy to engage in a conversation that did not result in one of them getting offended. Their friends and family rarely visited nowadays; everyone had picked up on the unsaid tension between them and it was almost stifling now. Ron had reacted wrongly from the very beginning, but Hermione sadly concluded that even if he did act in the wrong…so did she.

This epiphany had occurred several walks back, however she had yet to share this with Ron because…well, because that was admitting she was wrong. Had been wrong. Would her admitting error cause her husband to realize his wrongdoing as well? Part of the young witch grudgingly thought her red headed husband should be the first to apologize and admit all his woes. Would Ron ever do this? He thought Gryffindor pride—or stubbornness—was a badge of honor and often would hold on to things a lot longer than he even wanted to just so that he would not have to let them go.

Finally, Hermione reached the front door to the small cottage. She saw a gnome or two scurry behind the side of the house and sighed. Ron was to have de-gnomed the gardens this afternoon. She tried not to get angry. Every time she turned around it seemed she saw something that irritated her. Maybe it was just habit now. Maybe it wouldn't fix. She gave another sigh as she walked through the door.

"I'm home." She said as she walked into the living room. She had always thought that phrase to be slightly pointless, but nowadays anything was better than silence.

Ron looked up from some papers he was reading, "Hi."

He turned back to the paper.

Hermione swallowed a huff. She was no different really. They did not know what to say anymore to each other so often their answers were short and choppy. She went into the kitchen and set the kettle on for tea. She had used the beverage as a crutch throughout this whole ordeal and now found herself terribly addicted. She walked back in to the living room and sat down on the couch. She studied what Ron was doing for a moment. He was reading what looked like a file and had a quill and ink lain out on the coffee table.

He…

He was doing work.

Paperwork.

In all their years of marriage Hermione had never seen Ron bring his work home. Unless you counted talking about quidditch which meant that he brought his work home all the time.

"Are you…are you doing work?"

Ron pursed his lips, "Yes," He finally said.

"Why?" Hermione had to ask. She was just too curious.

"Can't I bring this home and work on it? You use to do it all the time." Ron said with a defensive edge to his voice.

"Well, yes," Hermione was starting to get suspicious. Something was up, "But you have always said that you would never bring work home with you if—"

"I changed my mind." Ron tried for a matter-of-fact tone, but only succeeded in sounding like he wasn't sure himself.

"Really? Well, may I ask what it is about? Dr. How said we should discuss your work more than we do."

"Can you **please **not bring up the therapist?"

"Why?"

"Just…just because…" Ron said lamely as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Ron, what is going on? You seem very jumpy."

"I'm not jumpy!"

"Then what is going on?"

"What makes you think something is going on?"

"You are doing work at the house and—"

"Maybe I have to!"

"Why is that?"

"Gah! Get off my back!" Ron said as he threw his file down and stood up.

Hermione stood as well, "Well, I wouldn't be acting this way if you weren't giving me reason to. Now just tell me what is bothering you. I am your wife and we are supposed to tell each other these things!"

"Fine! I am about a gnat's ass away from being fired. Is that what you wanted to hear?!" Ron said as he stormed away.

If he thought Hermione would leave that alone, he was mistaken.

"Fired? Why are you about to be fired?"

Ron stopped in the middle of the hallway, "Because I'm not doing my work."

'She wants to talk,' Ron thought darkly, 'Fine. Let's talk.'

"What? Why aren't you doing your work?!"

"I do! Just not when they think I should!"

"Have you even thought about what would happen if you lost your job? Especially if you got **fired **from a ministry job? We can't live on my salary alone. What in the world were you thinking?"

Ron whirled around and looked Hermione in the face.

"I don't know!"

"Of course you know! That is just a pat answer!"

"Fine. I'm lazy. Is that what you want to hear? Is that the **right **answer?

Ron had had the worst day ever. His boss had come in shortly after lunch and basically given him the third degree about his work over the past few months. He was on probation now. Ether shape up…or get fired. Those were his options. Now he comes home and he gets into a fight with Hermione. Icing on the crappy cake. Sad part was he really didn't know why he wasn't doing his work anymore and he didn't know why he was so quick to yell at Hermione. He was just so sick of not being happy anymore.

"That is not what I am looking for and you know it!"

"Isn't it?"

"I just want to know why everything is going wrong!"

"There may not be an answer to that. Have you thought of that?"

"There is an answer!"

"Yea? And I don't want to hear it! Especially if it is from some stupid book!"

"Not from a book!"

"Oh? Then what then?"

"I have relied too heavily on books. It has been the cause of some of our first big fights and has continued to affect things between us." There she had done it. She had admitted her pride. Her epiphany. Now, hopefully, Ron would take her confession and realize his own prideful ways and things would be better. Or at least realize that since she apologized…sort of…that he too should admit wrongdoing.

"Are you saying you were wrong?"

"Yes…I guess I am."

"So I'm right?" Ron said with a barely contained voice of glee.

In hindsight, this will go down as one of the worst things Ron Weasley has ever said. Now so much the content, but the timing and inflection. At the time, though, it just felt so good to even think that he was right about something.

Hermione saw red.

"You bastard!"

She had laid down her guard. She had admitted her imperfection in this whole ordeal and what had Ron done? He had thought that had absolved him from anything. She stopped her foot down on the hardwood floor of the hallway. The close walls made their yelling seem louder to their ears. Hermione didn't care though. She just stared down Ron. He was being so unbelievable heartless right now.

"I was not saying you were right! I was saying that I had a part in screwing things up. Although now I am beginning to think it **is more your fault**!"

"Well, isn't that convenient! First you say you're wrong and then you take it back. Which's it?"

"I…you…"

"What? No retort?" Ron said acidly.

"Why can't you admit that you were wrong?"

"I didn't start any of this!"

"Oh, so you think you are completely innocent in everything?" Hermione's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I am just tired of people attacking me!"

"No one is attacking you Ronald!"

"Yes they are! If it's not you attacking me for the things I say or for putting my shoes in the wrong spot or doing some endless chore then it's work attacking me for doing some pointless report!"

"That is called being an adult!"

"I am an adult dammit!"

"Then act like one!"

"I do!"

Hermione let the derisive snort she had been holding out. Ron **was **acting like a child.

"You know what? Think whatever you like. You admitted you were wrong and you can't take it can you? That is what this is about. The great Hermione can't be wrong!"

"That is not it and you know it!"

Yea, Ron knew it, but the release that he was getting from yelling felt so good. He felt like he had kept too much pent up. It is not like he could yell during their therapy sessions in front of Dr. How and when they got home they didn't talk.

"Humph, whatever."

"You are just awful Ronald" Hermione could feel the tears gathering in her eyes.

"Great. Cry. Make me feel guilty. You have become a master at it."

"Shut it!" Hermione said in a low tone, "Why don't you just run away like you always do?"

"Better than staying around here and getting yelled at!"

"Maybe if you tried and talked to me, then we would actually have conversations that wouldn't involve fighting!"

"No chance of that with us!"

"You know, Dr. How said that if you think something is going to happen, then it will."

"Oh, more of that psycho mumbo-jumbo! What does that even mean? Wait, don't answer that! I don't want to know!"

"You know, maybe if you spent less time with your head off in La-la land and more in the moment, then you would understand what is said in therapy more!"

"I don't want to know what goes on in therapy!"

"That's the problem!"

"Of course it is!"

"Stop shouting!"

"You're shouting too!"

"Only because you are shouting!"

"Oh good! We're back to blaming me again. How nice! Wouldn't want things to change now would we!"

Ron turned again and stomped to the bedroom. He wanted to get away from her and since she was blocking him in the hallway, this was his only escape. He knew Hermione was following him. He really wished she could take a hint.

"You want to know the kicker in all this? I don't even remember why we are mad at each other anymore."

"We started to really fight when we started to try for a baby." Hermione answered as they made it to the bedroom.

"Oh. Yea. How is that working out?" Ron said sarcastically as he continued on into the bathroom and shut the door. He thanked anyone up above that—even though they were married—Hermione always followed privacy decorum and never followed if the door was closed. He sunk down on the cold tile of the bathroom floor and just wished for this to stop.

Hermione huffed and placed her hands impatiently on her hips, "Hiding Ronald?"

"So what if I am?"

"You know what? I am glad we haven't had a child! It already feels like I have a kid just trying to deal with you!"

"I'm sooo sorry I am not your version of perfect!" Ron yelled through the door.

"I am not looking for perfect!"

"The hell you are!" Ron stood up and faced the door.

"That's it! Make sure you think that what everyone wants is some unattainable standard that you can't possibly achieve. That way you can go on being the exact same. After all, no one can be perfect, can they? You know Dr. How said—"

Hermione stopped mid sentence when Ron flung the door open. His face red with anger.

"Stop. Talking. About. The. **BLOODY DOCTOR!**"

This was the last straw. Ron had had all he could stand. He was angry. So angry he didn't even care that Hermione looked just a bit terrified of him and quickly moved out of his way as he went back into the bedroom and straight to the closet. He flung the closet door opened and looked around for a rucksack.

"Where…where are you going?" Hermione finally found her voice again.

"Away." Ron growled as he began to throw whatever could fit into the bag. Shirts, shorts, pants, a left shoe…couldn't find the right one…a set of robes; he really wasn't paying attention.

"You…are you leaving…for how long?"

"Does it matter? I'm unhappy. You're unhappy. We aren't happy together now!"

"So you are just going to quit?! Just like that?!" Hermione's voice began to rise as the tears began to fall.

"What? 'Just like that', my foot! What do you call the past few months? Nothing?!"

"You haven't really been trying!"

"According to **you **I haven't been trying! According to you though, I can't do nothing right!"

"That is a double negative!"

Ron spun around from where he stood at the dresser, "You see!!!"

He slammed the drawer shut, the noise echoing in the quiet room. He was finished packing, or at least he had enough clothes to last him a while. This was pointless. They had been going to stupid therapy sessions and trying all kinds of stupid homework. Was any of it working?

No.

So why stay?

'I would be happy if I could just get away from all of this.' He thought as he zipped up the bag.

"So that's it then? You are just going to go? Easy as that?" Hermione said coldly. She was still crying but she would be damned if she looked any weaker while Ron was running away. Running away for real this time.

"Look, Hermione, are you happy?"

Hermione thought on this. Did he mean right now? Or in general? For both the answer seemed to be,

"No."

"Neither am I. Seems like if we are both not happy, why keep doing it?"

"We haven't tried everything!"

"No, but would it make any difference?! We are just going to keep yelling like we are now! I'm done! I'm going!"

Ron picked up the bag and headed for the door. He had made it down the hallway before Hermione spoke again.

"You don't even want this to work…do you?"

Ron continued walking and made it to the front door in record time. He turned back and looked into his wife's eyes that were swimming in angry tears. Just a few weeks ago, this sight would have made him stay…

"I don't even know anymore..." He said without a thread of emotion.

Hermione drew up a breath and her dignity…her pride, "Then leave."

Ron snorted. He turned back to the door and turned the knob. He could have easily apparated right then and there, but truthfully he didn't know where he was going. He just knew that he didn't want to be here.

"With pleasure."

With that, Ron walked out and closed the front door of the little—and at one time happy—cottage. He looked out into the cooling springtime evening. The sun was fading fast. He could go to the Burrow, but that meant questions from mum.

'Of course. Harry! Things will go back to the way they were.'

He would finally be happy again.

He apparated on the spot.

Hermione turned back and walked into the main part of the house after she heard the 'pop' of Ron leaving. The kettle was whistling. Probably had been for quite some time now. The young witch walked to the kitchen on autopilot and poured what little water had not boiled out into a cup, made her tea, and sat down at the table. She took a sip of the steaming liquid and set the cup back down. She looked at her reflection in the dark brew for a moment.

She then laid her head down on the table…

And cried.

##############################################################################

"All hail domesticity." Harry said to his furry and feathered companions as he twirled a wooden spoon. He was setting out all the necessary ingredients to make coq au vin. He had seen a new recipe and had been itching to have Severus be his guinea pig for it. He would never tell the older man of his lab rat status and was glad that Severus loved his cooking enough to not question anything put in front of him. Hedwig seemed to be waiting to go on her nightly fly; as if she was worried Harry would catch something on fire and would need her assistance in some way. Merlin had showed up because she had smelled food.

Harry glanced up at the clock. Severs would be here in a little over an hour. Dinner would not be done for two hours but if he got it on the stove quickly then they wouldn't have to wait long.

He turned to Hedwig, "You can go girl. I promise I won't burn the place down."

The snowy white owl ruffled her feathers as if to say, 'Why do I not believe you?'

"Hey, it may be a new recipe, but I haven't burned anything in quite a while."

Another ruffle.

"That pot holder doesn't count."

Harry might be a good cook, but that does not mean he wasn't a clumsy cook.

"I promise I will be good. Go have fun."

Hedwig still looked unsure, but took off in a silent flutter of wings through the open kitchen window. Harry smiled fondly and then set back to his task. The coq au vin recipe looked almost as complicated as some of the potions that Severus used to assign.

He had gotten the sauce complete and was preparing the chicken when there was a knock at the door.

Harry jumped at the sound. It couldn't have been Severus. Not only was it still too early, but he also didn't knock anymore. Hadn't for a long time. He now just apparated into the living room beside the fireplace.

He wiped his hands off on a dishcloth and made sure not to place it close to any burner.

Looking at Merlin he replied, "Guard the food. Just don't eat it."

"Mew"

"Good guard cat"

It took only a few more steps to cross the small flat to the door. Harry's mind was still distracted with thoughts of who his mystery guest could be.

'Maybe it is a solicitor and I can have Merlin climb up his pant leg….that should prove to be—'

"Ron?"

Harry had opened the door to see his tall, red headed friend standing there looking like he had seen better months.

"Hey Harry." Ron said as he walked past the stunned man into the small flat.

Harry was never the most perceptive; hell, he was clueless in several situations, but he could not ignore the obvious red flags with this whole picture. Ron looked like a ghost of himself. The only colors on his face were his freckles…and his ears. His ears were red. Ron never knocked. Not usually. If he did he certainly did not wait for Harry to open the door and let him in. He just came in like normal.

He also had a bag.

"What are you doing here mate?" Harry asked as Ron set the bag down beside the couch and looked around the apartment in a speculative manner.

"I need your help."

That didn't answer his question.

"What's going on?"

"I'm coming back."

"Coming back to where? From where?"

"I'm coming back here to live!" Ron was smiling, but Harry didn't believe it for a minute. The smile didn't reach his eyes.

Wait…what did he say?

"You're coming here to live? What about your house?"

"Not my house now."

"Not your house? What? What about Hermione?"

"We aren't together."

Harry felt like he had fallen without his feet ever leaving the ground. He stared at Ron as though he had never seen the taller man before. Not with Hermione? That was preposterous. Harry reached out in his mind for something to say. The best he could come up with was,

"What?"

"We split up."

"But….why?"

"We weren't happy any more. Now I can come back here and live with you and everything can go back to the way things were!"

Harry took a step back and shook his head in disbelief.

"The way things were? When?"

"When we were both free! When we were both bachelors and had nothing tying us down and life was less stressful."

Harry gaped. Was he serious?

"**When **has our lives been stress free? And when have we both been bachelors? The last time we were both single was back when we were eleven and I would rather not return to that time thank you very much."

Ron rolled his eyes and pressed on undeterred, "That's not true. Neither of us was tied down right after the war."

"Ron…you were with Hermione."

Harry saw Ron's ears go from pink to red.

"Yea, but I wasn't tied down."

"You have been tied down to Hermione since we saved her from the troll first year."

"Phsht! That's not true."

"Yes it is," Harry said earnestly, "Look Ron, you can't be serious. This is Hermione. Your life. The woman you love. Are you really walking away from all of that?

"I don't know. Whatever. Things had been bad for a long time. It is better this way. Trust me. Now though, things are going to go back to normal. I will move back here and we will be the bachelors and go out on the town and not have to worry about where we leave our damn shoes or about therapy sessions or any of that mess…You are going to help me…right? I really need a friend right now Harry. Please…do it for me?"

Harry shifted on his feet. This whole thing was bad news. He glanced up at the clock. Severus would be here soon.

"You expecting someone?"

"Well, yea…I mean…Ron I'm not a bachelor anymore either. I have Severus."

"Why are you still with him?"

Great.

Just great.

"Ron I have told you again and again—"

"And I have told you that he is no good and he is a bastard and you don't need to be with him!"

"I thought you were okay with this?"

"You thought wrong!" Ron needed things to be normal again. Happy again. Normal did not include Harry dating the man who made their life hell during school. It did not include Harry being with the prince of all Slytherins. He would be happy if Harry just ditched the two faced snake.

"He is a manipulative, nasty, ugly git who is just using you and the sooner you see that—"

"Shut up! You …complete arse!"

"What did you say?" Ron asked as he advanced on his shorter friend until he was standing right in front of him.

"You heard me! You have no right to say such things!"

"Course I do! It's the truth!"

"No it is not! It is your damn opinion and it means a load of snot as far as I'm concerned now because I know Severus and I know everything you said is not true!"

"So…what? You don't value my friendship now? Is that it?"

"Oh, grow up!"

That did it. Ron saw red. He was sick of being told he needed to grow up. Without even thinking he reached up and shoved Harry back.

Hard.

"What was that for?" Harry said angrily as he stumbled backwards.

"You are the arse!"Ron said as he took a few more steps to stand in front of Harry again. He couldn't hit Hermione when he fought with her and if he thought about it, he would have realized that he was taking out his aggressions here. But his adrenaline was running too high. "You can't even help a friend out. After everything we have been through!"

"I am not going to leave Severus and let you ruin your life just because you think things will be better! And back off!" Harry finished by giving Ron a shove of his own.

Ron stumbled only a half step—Harry really hadn't pushed him that hard—before he growled low in his throat and lunged for the other, younger man. Harry didn't have time to react before he found himself on the ground and Ron punching him.

"I thought you were my friend."

Harry saw stars from the hit and quickly went into fight mode. He freed one of his arms quickly and reached up to deliver a blow to Ron's jaw as well. The force knocked the taller man off of him enough to get Harry some leverage to try and turn Ron over or at least get him off of his legs. They were both trying to hit where they could and wrestling to get the upper hand. They had never fought like this before. Sure, they had had arguments, but never had they led to a physical battle between the two friends who were almost brothers. The fight continued until Harry finally let go of a burst of magical energy that sent Ron sprawling off. They both were lying on the ground a few feet away from each other panting. Harry lurched to his feet and staggered over to stand near the wall on the other side of the room. Ron continued to lie on the floor.

"Shit." Ron finally said.

"Yea, no kidding."

"What…I mean…"

He had been fighting with Harry. Like actual fighting and over what? What was the point? Was he really mad at Harry? No. Harry really hadn't done anything and here he was taking swings at him. His anger over everything seemed to disappear as though someone had cast a banishing charm over it. 'What am I becoming?' he thought.

"Go home." Harry finally said.

Ron lifted his head. Harry could see the beginnings of a shiner on his left eye and felt a twinge of guilt.

"What?"

"Go. Home. Ron. Go back to your wife."

"Look, I told you I'm not—"

"And I'm telling you to go home. You want my help? There it is. Go home."

"I can't" Ron croaked as he laid his head back down. All his anger and energy had blown up in the fight and now he could practically taste the ashes of it on his tongue.

"Yes you can. You get up from here and you apparated home. Easy as that."

"I'm not happy there." Ron whined.

Harry's breathing returned to normal. He thought about what Ron was saying and then…he chuckled ruefully.

"What is so damn funny?" Ron said from the floor.

"Nothing. Everything. You're catching air in a jar."

Ron stopped, "I'm doing what now?"

"Catching air in a jar." Harry said as he wiped the blood off of his chin. "You are trying to chase after something you already have. You want to be happy, but you're not gonna get it by chasing 'what if's' and 'if only's'. You did it a long time ago and you are still doing it here. If you keep thinking your life will be better later on then you will find your life is passing you by. Go home. Go back to Hermione. To your wife."

Ron finally sat up and looked at his friend leaning against the wall.

"I can't. Things are too messed up."

"They're…they're only going to stay that way if you stay here. You wanna fix em? Go home."

Ron staggered up to his feet. The two friends looked at one another. Harry wondered if any of this was getting through to Ron. He pulled at his collar to find that it had been stretched out during the fight.

"Where did you get that mumbo jumbo? 'Bout catching air."

Harry shrugged, "From Severus. It's true though. You won't be happy here. You miss Hermione already. I can tell. You two need each other. You make each other happy, whether you are smart enough to realize it or not."

"I can't go back."

"Well you can't stay here."

"I've…I think I've messed up." Ron looked down at his feet.

"Probably. I bet you can fix it though."

"What if I'm still not happy?"

"You have to decide to be happy Ron. It's not just going to fall in your lap." Harry said firmly.

"It's gonna be really hard."

"Life isn't supposed to be easy. It's supposed to be gloriously complicated."

Ron looked up, "When did you get so philosophical?"

Harry shrugged again, "More than likely from Severus." He said with a small smile.

"Oh…I still don't trust him. Don't like him."

"That's the thing…I do. That makes all the matter."

Ron looked at his friend. Harry had a split lip and what looked like the beginnings of a bruise on his right cheek. His shirt collar was stretched out to the point of ruin and it looked as though the carpeting had done a number to one of his elbows.

"You could have really kicked my ass if you wanted." He mumbled.

"Didn't want to." Harry said. While it seemed a little butt kicking had snapped Ron out of whatever weird zone he had fallen into, Harry was not about to beat up Ron. Seems Ron had been doing a good job of that for a while now.

"What do I do?" Ron looked lost.

"What I've been saying. Go. Home."

"What do I do when I get there? We both….she….I said some awful things…"

"Then say you are sorry."

"Is that enough?"

"More than likely not…but it's a start."

Ron nodded his head in kind of a daze. He looked around the apartment as if he wasn't sure at all what to do now. Harry sighed and pushed off of the wall he was leaning against and retrieved the bag. He took it over to where Ron was still standing.

"She won't take me back."

"Have a little faith in Hermione." Harry said simply as he handed the small duffle over.

"Ummm…listen…about the….about—"

Harry held up his hand, "Go Ron. Go home. You can't stay here. I hope you go back, but I can't make you do anything. I will talk to you later."

"I…okay."

Hey!" Harry said as he reached out and flicked the disoriented red head on the nose. "If you are going to apparated, then concentrate."

Ron shook himself and nodded. He then closed his eyes and a moment later he spun on his heels and dissaperated from the flat. Harry looked at the empty space that his tall friend had once inhabited.

"At least the wanker didn't go and splice himself." Harry muttered as he walked slowly to the couch and sat down.

Merlin walked attentively into the living room and hopped up onto the couch beside Harry. The young, green eyed mad absentmindedly reached down with one hand and began to scratch behind the small cat's ears. The other hand he propped up on his elbow—gently as he realized it had a carpet burn on it—and used it to cradle his head.

He smelled burning food.

The coq au vin.

Hell.

Harry brought his other hand over and supported his head with the other one and covered his eyes. Merlin stopped her purring and snuggled up next to Harry as best she could.

##############################################################################

Ron apparated into the front garden of the house to realize that it was raining.

Hard.

He could have apparated into the actual cottage since surely the wards hadn't been changed that quickly, but he had thought that considering he left through the front door that maybe he ought to come in through the front door too.

All the lights were still on as they had been when he left. It had only been thirty minutes or so. Everything that was said between them played fresh in Ron's mind. Hermione would still be angry with him. Probably wouldn't even forgive him. Would probably slam the door in his face as soon as she opened the door. Ron wondered if that was a bad thing or not because if she did leave the door open for him he had no clue what to say that would 'fix' this, as Harry put it.

Can it be fixed?

He walked slowly to the front door.

Was Hermione even still here?

She could have easily apparated to the Burrow or to her parent's house. She could be thousands of kilometers away for all he knew.

He stood outside the front door and let the raindrops soak into his clothes. He could feel his hair become heavier as the water began to saturate it.

This was a mistake.

He shouldn't have come.

He reached up and knocked on his own front door.

He waited there for what felt like a lifetime. Two lifetimes actually. The rain continued to come down mercilessly and Ron continued to wait. She wasn't there. Either that or she was not going to answer the door, which was also very likely. Ron thought that he rather deserved something like that. Just when he thought he was to turn around and go to the Burrow, the door knob finally began to turn.

Ron watched as Hermione slowly opened the door and looked up at him. She didn't say a word and she didn't move out of the way to let him by. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. It looked as though it had stopped a short time ago, but Ron could see the tell tale signs of fresh tears beginning to form. She hadn't slammed the door. Now he needed to say something. Say something! His inner voice screamed.

Husband and wife continued to look at each other through the threshold of their house. Ron was now effectively soaked to the bone, but he didn't care. All he cared about now was getting his stupid mouth to work.

"I…" he finally croaked out, "I've really screwed things up."

Hermione didn't say anything, but she did open the door a little wider.

"I…I'm so so sorry."

Ron saw the instant effect these words had. Hermione's soft brown eyes seemed to clear some of the haze of sadness that had filled them and she looked as though her breath had hitched. It was a look that made Ron's heart clench.

"Can I….may I come back in? We need to talk."

Hermione looked at him for a few, long minutes. Could she believe him? Were they really going to talk? Was he genuine in his apology?

"Why should I?" She asked quietly. It was the first words she had said since a Ron left in the first place.

"You don't have to. Hell, I don't deserve to, but I want to make things right again....I need to."

She looked onto blue eyes and saw sincerity and remorse; a look she had not seen in his eyes in a long time. She also noticed for the first time the shiner on his left eye.

"What happened to you?"

Ron carefully touched his swelling eye, "Harry and me got into a fight."

"You—"

"It's alright now. We worked it out I think. He's the one who told me to come back. Please. Can I come in?"

Hermione drew in a fortifying breath. She stood back and opened the door wide. She nodded.

"You can come back in."

Ron felt his heart skip a beat. Several beats in fact. He stood out in the cooling rain for a moment longer before he took the last few steps passed the doorway and into the house.

His home.

The rain, wind, and the flowers and plants of the garden saw as the front door quietly closed on the small cottage; the last visible image being the occupants of the modest, little home looking at one another with the same look of hope and uncertainty. Both realizing that this wasn't going to be a quick fix…this wasn't going to get completely better overnight…

But it was a start.

##############################################################################

Severus apparated into the London flat to find Harry in the exact same spot he had been for the last ten minutes. With his head held up by his hands, his face covered, and a sleeping cat beside him.

"What has happened to you?" The older wizard asked casually as he took of his robes for dinner.

Harry looked up and over at Severus.

"Good lords, what **did **happen to you?" He repeated as he took in the youth's appearance, "Your lip is bleeding!"

Harry touched the cut on his lip with his tongue, tasting a slight tinge of metallic blood. He had forgotten it was even there. It was hardly even bleeding now. Much better than it was a few minutes ago, but he wasn't about to tell Severus that. The stoic man was already sitting beside him on the couch and turning his head this way and that to inspect for damage.

"Ron and I got into a fight." Harry said quietly as Severus held up his arms to look for damage there. His long fingers rubbing gently over his scraped elbow.

"He did this to you? I shall kill him." Severus said as he stood back up.

Harry caught him by the pant leg. "Don't. It's alright. I took care of it."

"So you killed him?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "No, I sent him home…or at least I hope he went home."

Severus sat back down, "Care to explain?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, not really."

"He and Hermione had a fight."

"I seem to remember that the two were often caught up in bickering. How, pray tell, does that lead to you sitting here in the state that you are in."

Harry launched into the evenings events. About the fight. About what Ron had said. About what he had said to Ron. Everything. Finally the story ended and Harry waited for whatever it was that Severus was going to say. The potion master reached for his wand and quickly healed the injuries across his love's body. After that he brought his hand up to caress the once injured right cheek with his hand and looked Harry in the eyes.

"I am…proud of you."

"You are? For what?"

"You stood up for your life and you said no."

Harry looked down at his hands where the lay in his lap, "Just didn't feel right to say yes."

"That is the point. To know when it is right and when it is wrong to say yes to our friends, family, lovers, whoever."

Harry looked up into dark eyes, "Thank you."

Severus leaned over and placed a warm kiss on Harry's lips. "You are welcome. Although, I merely spouted philosophy. It is you that had to decide to use it or not."

"That is very philosophical of you."

"Yes, indeed….What is that smell?"

Harry's better mood quickly took a nose dive. "It's dinner. Or it **was **dinner. With all the commotion tonight…I let it burn."

Severus stood up and walked into the kitchen, Harry slowly followed. Inside, the chicken still lay where it was on the counter and the sauce in the pan had reduced down to a burnt sludge in the bottom of the pot. Harry realized that burnt wine was definitely a weird smell and one he did not want to partake of too often.

"What had you been trying to make?"

"Coq au vin."

"Really?"

"Yea…thought I would surprise you….surprise." Harry said weakly.

"This can be salvaged." Severus said as he removed the burning pot from the stove.

"Uh, how?"

"I do not need to have coq au vin in order to have dinner. A simple cooked chicken with vegetables would be more than enough."

Harry smiled, "Then chicken and vegetables it is!"

Between the two of them, dinner was prepared in no time at all. The meal was very basic, but cooking with Severus always proved to be an enjoyable task and made any meal worth it. The two ate quickly; Harry had an appetite from his exciting evening while Severus seemed to have one for some unknown reason to Harry. Their conversation was light. Or lighter anyway. While they did discuss more about the evenings events, Harry did not want to burden the whole evening with talk about Ron and his problems. They caught up on their day and discussed any little bit of tidbit that popped into their heads after that.

After dinner, when the dishes had been cleaned and put away, the two returned to the couch where Harry snuggled in next to Severus.

"What makes you think you can just make yourself comfortable?"

"The Comfy Enforcement Agency." Harry said with a smirk as he snuggles down even more, bringing his feet up beside him on the couch. Severus always made him feel better when he was upset…he also made him a little silly too. Yes, entirely Severus's fault.

"The Comfy Enforcement Agency? Really?"

"Mm-hmmm. Yes really."

"Where do you come up with these things?"

"Stroke of genius."

"I believe you will cause me to have a stroke." Severus muttered.

"Nah, you're too young." Harry said dismissively as he turned his head over and up to give Severus a kiss. They broke apart eventually and Severus gazed into green eyes that seemed to sparkle with emotions of happiness and love.

"I have something for you." Severus said out of the blue.

"Oh? And what is that?" Harry said with a smile, thinking Severus was simply flirting with him. The older man did have a bawdy sense of humor at times.

Severus smiled and shook his head, "Let me retrieve it."

He extricated himself from the couch and from Harry's embrace to go over to his robes and fish for something that was in one of the pockets. When he finally found whatever it was he returned back to his place on the couch.

"I was going to wait to give you this until a later date, but as you have said, there was a stroke of genius. Besides, it would seem as though you need all the protection you can get."

Harry looked confused, "What is it?"

"First of all, let me say that you have no obligation, but since last summer I have found my life…has been made for the better. Has been complete. And it is all due to your presents. I found my outlook about…everything…has changed. I was perfectly satisfied with my life before you stepped in and invited me to dinner. But now, I realize that that was complete rubbish. This, this is satisfying. If someone were to tell me that twenty years from now I would still be with Harry Potter, eating dinners and listening to his odd comments, then I would be utterly and unequivocally….happy and satisfied. "

Severus finally placed what he had been holding into Harry's hand.

Harry made a small, gasping sound as he instantly recognized the object without even seeing it by the shape, size and weight.

It was a ring.

Harry opened his hand and looked down at the small piece of jewelry. It was silver—or white gold, Harry wasn't sure which—and was perfectly smooth on the outside. The inside, however, had a small engraving etched into it.

_Always_

"Severus…are you—"

"Proposing? Yes. Harry James Potter, I love you…will you marry me?"

Harry was still looking wide eyed at the ring, but when the formal words in his lover's voice hit his ears he turned and instead stared wide eyed at the reserved, sarcastic, and in his opinion wonderful man beside him.

"It is infused with several wards and protection charms. Plus it seems you need me around to keep ruffians from thinking they can take a swing at you--as if that will happen again! It is also platinum which means it will not react with anything or—" Severus closed his eyes, realizing he was rambling. So much for the mission. He took a deep breath, "You can say no."

Harry looked back down at the small ring and then back up at Severus. He reached up with his other hand and tentatively touched his cheek. Severus opened his dark blue eyes and looked right into Harry's green ones. Harry smiled.

"I believe," Harry said as he carefully took the ring and slid it onto the third finger of his left hand, "That this is one of those times that I have definitely decided to say yes."

Severus's eyes flashed, "Are you—"

"Accepting? Yes. Severus Tobias Snape, I love you…I will marry you."

Severus let go of the breath he had not realized he was holding and smiled. He gathered the young man that had become so intricate to his life back into his arms and kissed him with all the passion he could. Harry quickly melted into and returned the searing embrace and as Severus's hands drifted around to slide under Harry's shirt and caress the younger man's back he could not help but think of the tattoo that he was no doubt running his fingers over right at that moment. The inked marking seemed so appropriate now that Severus truly thought about it.

A phoenix.

The phoenix was a symbol for so much. Healing. Sacrifice. New life. Fire. Beauty. Passion.

His Harry.

The two lovers continued to confirm in actions what they had just said in words. Harry smiled into the kisses and touches; the slow hands and the burning eyes. He surrounded completely by love and understanding. By intimacy. Harry finally felt as though things in life were the way they should be.

That his life was finally as it should be.

##############################################################################

Thank you all for reading Chapter 10!


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: **And so we come to the end. Thank you to any and everyone who has reviewed, will review, have read, and will read _Catching Air in a Jar_. Thank you! I can't go through and name all the people who reviewed, but you know who you are and must know that I think you are all the awesomest (Not a word—but it should be!).

##############################################################################

Epilogue: Who needs to catch air?

##############################################################################

"Have you seen my shirt?" Harry asked as he dashed about his bedroom. They were due at the Burrow in—oh, right now—and at the rate he was going he would be lucky if he made it there by afternoon tea instead of lunch. Where was that shirt? His fiancé was watching him with a smirk as the he ran about the room. He had already changed into his set of summer robes. Harry had tried to get the man to wear some of his muggle attire, but at least the robes were green instead of black. Have to pick and choose your battles.

Speaking of battles. Where **was **that shirt?!

"Which one?" Severus finally asked.

"The one I set out before our shower."

That had been a mistake, Harry thought. A happy mistake, but a mistake. They should have taken separate showers, but Severus had insisted that sharing a shower would cut out the time. Harry had readily agreed at the time, but now that they were pressed for time he couldn't help but think that Severus had planned this all along. What was supposed to have been a thirty minute shower had turned into an hour…and a half.

"I haven't seen it."

Harry let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine, I'll get another one."

He walked over to the closet and made to pull open the doors. Nothing. The doors wouldn't budge. Harry gave another, stronger tug. Still nothing.

'Either I have become a complete weakling or—'

"Severus…did you do something to the closet?"

"You owe me, you realize."

Harry turned and quirked an eyebrow—a trait he had picked up from his older companion—"Do I?"

"Yes. Most definitely."

"For what?" Harry indulged.

"Submitting me to an afternoon with the whole lot of the Weasleys."

"But it's my birthday." Harry smirked.

"I can think of so many better things than spending an afternoon with the whole lot of the Weasleys."

"Well, I can't."

"Oh really?" Severus said with a leer. "What about—"

"Tonight, Severus." Harry said as he walked over to his love.

"We have that blasted ministry function tonight."

"Oh, Yea."

"Why are we going again?"

"Dumbledore insisted." Harry replied with a sigh.

"More liked ordered."

"Hmmm. Well…there is always after." Harry said with a smile.

"Or during." Severus smirked.

"Now **that **would give the _Prophet _something to write about." Harry laughed as he reached his arms up around Severus's neck and leaned in for a kiss, "Maybe they wouldn't invite us back."

"Well, when you apply that bit of logic it seems as though we should—"

Severus stopped when Harry swatted his arm. "It's not happening."

"Fine, but do not complain when next year we receive another invitation from the ministry and another insistence from Albus."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now," Harry said as he pulled away from the tall, lean body of the man in front of him, "where is my shirt?"

"What makes you think I had something to do with its disappearance?" Severus crossed his arms in front of him.

"Fine. I'll check the bathroom again." Harry said as he turned to do just that.

He made it two steps until he was hit in the back of the head by something soft. He turned and looked down. His shirt! He quickly picked it up and looked at the guilty party. Severus had a passive look on his face, but Harry could see the glint in his eye.

"You—"

"We are late."

Harry glanced up at the clock again. "Fantastic."

He quickly through the thin, red shirt on and ran his hand through his hair a couple of times to comb it. Once he had gotten that accomplished he looked at Severus.

"Ready!"

##############################################################################

The two apparated just outside the Burrow's wards. It was a beautiful July day and even though there was a fair amount of heat, it was the perfect day to be outdoors. Harry could already see a table set up in the back garden and several red headed children running around, laughing and screaming.

"This is going to be just like Christmas." Severus said with a hint of apprehension.

"Probably, but relax, they have already gotten over the whole proposal. Now you're just one of the family."

"Joy."

"Come on." Harry laughed as he gave a small push to his fiancé's back.

Besides the children, it appeared as though all of the adults were outside as well. Most were doing some chore or another in order to get ready for lunch. Those that weren't helping were standing about in the sun talking, or—as in the twin's case—plotting some type of prank. Ron, Ginny and Hermione were all busy bring covered dishes of food to the table when Harry and Severus were walking up. Ron had been the one to look up and quickly jogged out to meet them.

"Hey Ry!" He said when he got close enough, "Happy birthday, mate!"

"Thanks Ron."

The two had not really gotten to see each other too much in the last couple of months. After the fight in April, Harry was happy to learn that Ron had indeed returned back to his house. Since then Ron and Hermione had been devoting a lot of time to each other. The times they had gotten together Harry had been happy to learn that on the therapists advice the two had started 'dating' again and just two weeks ago he had witnessed his two best friends renew their bond vows. They had only just gotten back from the second honeymoon in Spain. The tall red head walking towards him looked just about as sunburned as he could get, but Harry had a feeling from Ron's face that they had had a great time.

Ron finally came up in front of them and reached over to rumple Harry's hair even more. "And the baby of the trio finally turns twenty four!" He said with a laugh.

"Yes, yes, thank you for reminding me." Harry said with a smile as he righted his glasses.

Ron then turned and looked at Severus.

'Uh oh,' Harry thought as he looked at his lover and his best friend stare each other down, 'This is trouble.'

Then a miracle happened.

Truly.

One worthy of the Halleluiah Chorus.

Ron stuck out his hand.

"Snape."

And Severus reached out to shake Ron's hand.

"Weasley."

Harry was completely stunned by the scene in front of him and, truth be told, he was doing a rather impressive impression of a guppy fish. The handshake was brief. Both men were fairly stone faced although Harry did see a brief flash of pain flit thorough Ron's eyes as though Severus was squeezing his hand just a tad too hard. Quick as it started, it was over. Both hands came down to their respective sides. They gave one another a small, almost imperceptible nod of the head before Ron turned his attention back to Harry. The green eyed wizard had to quickly snap his mouth shut to try and hide his astonishment at least a little bit.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a bit." Ron asked.

"Uh sure. Just let me ask Severus something real fast."

Ron nodded and walked over to one of the Burrow's apple trees. When the red head was out of hearing distance Harry looked at Severus.

"What was that about?"

"What do you mean?"

"**That**! That was almost a civil exchange!" Harry said in disbelief as he gestured between Severus and Ron.

"Mr. Weasley and I had a…discussion…and came to an understanding."

"A discussion? When?"

"Not too long after your little bout of fisticuffs with the man."

Harry's eyes grew wide, "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing that he did not need to hear and he now knows not to lay one malicious hand on you again or he will lose more than just a hand." Severus said smugly.

Harry just shook his head, "You are gonna scare people if you keep doing that kinda stuff."

"I will survive. Now go. Your friend is waiting."

Severus walked off to join Remus and Dumbledore who were sitting off to the side of the garden. Harry was glad the other two men were there so that Severus did not feel completely lost in a sea of red heads. The young hero walked over to his best friend who was still standing in the shade of the tree.

"Hey, what's up Ron?"

"Oh, well, um…" Ron seemed nervous all of a sudden and began to be interested in the goings on of his feet.

"You okay?"

"Oh, yea, fine. It's just…well, you know that things have been going a lot better for me and Hermione."

Harry grinned, "Yea, I know. I'm really happy 'bout that too."

"Yea…me too. Anyways…um…well, before we renewed our vows we had this therapy session with Dr. How and she said that here before too long we could try for a kid again."

Harry just continued to smile, "Well, that's good isn't it?"

"Yea…yea…good…we uh…we might have gone against doctor's orders." Harry said slowly. His ears turning pink.

Harry continued to look at his friend for a few minutes before the taller man's words finally sunk completely in.

Wait.

What?

His eyes widened in surprise.

"You mean—"

"We aren't sure. I mean…it is really soon, but Hermione says something just feels…different."

"So that means…"

Ron smiled a small smile and shrugged, "Spain was really nice. We found this one section of private beach and—"

"Stop right there!" Harry said as he felt a heat come to his cheeks.

"Right." Ron said sheepishly, "Sorry."

"No worries. Are you two ready…you know, if there is a baby on the way?"

"I think so. I mean, it will be really different, but we are still gonna continue the therapy sessions and everything and…well…I think Hermione is really happy about it too…that makes me really happy."

"Then congratulations are in order!" Harry said as he patted his friend on the back.

"We haven't told anyone yet. Wanted to make certain first, ya know. You are the first. Hermione let me tell you because…well…she said I could be the one to ask you to be the godfather and I couldn't wait another minute."

"You want me to the godfather?"

"Yea! I mean, who else would we possibly choose?"

"Wow. I don't know what to say. Yes! I would be honored! Thank you!"

"Harry…I'm the one that needs to thank you. If you hadn't…well, if you hadn't hit me back and set me home…me and Hermione wouldn't be where we are now."

"Well, I'm glad, but just to let you know, I hope that never happens again." Harry said seriously.

"Me either." Ron said with a shake of his head. He turned and looked off at the rest of the party guests. "He really loves you. Doesn't he?"

Harry turned too and looked over at Severus standing with his former headmaster and Remus. The twins were standing close by as well and his fiancé seemed to be watching the two out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes. Yes he does."

"Unbelievable."

"Not anymore."

"Yea…I guess not."

"He didn't scare you too bad did he?" Harry asked as he looked at his friend.

Ron puffed up his chest, "He didn't scare me! He just…well…the guy is right intimidating, he is."

Harry chuckles, "He can be. I'm sorry if he scared you."

"I wasn't scared!"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh look! Mum looks like she needs help." Ron changed the topic and began to walk.

"Whatever you say." Harry said as he jogged a few paces to catch up and walk with his friend.

They made it to the table and began helping set places and pour drinks. Harry caught Hermione's eye a few minutes later and gave her a smile and a wink. She beamed at him and went to stand next to her husband; their hands slipping into the others. Harry had a feeling they were going to be just fine.

Harry continued working on the table until he felt a nudge in his side. He turned to see Ginny standing beside him.

"If mum catches you working on your birthday you are gonna be in so much trouble."

Harry smirked and continued to pour water in glasses, "I'll take my chances."

"Suit yourself." She said as she began to take the covers off of the food. "Way to go, by the way."

"For what?"

"Getting engaged. Thanks a lot." Ginny said slight hint at sarcasm to her voice.

"Huh?" Harry stopped what he was doing and looked at the red headed witch.

"Ever since you got engaged mum has been hounding Neville and I about when you are going to tie the knot. She's got poor Nev in quite the tizzy." Ginny said as she nodded over to her long time, live-in boyfriend.

Sure enough, Neville was sitting on a swing looking like the slightest breeze or loud noise would knock him down.

Harry's eyebrows shot up, "Well that's not good."

"Nope. The poor boy fainted the last time we had dinner with the parental unit. Mum started to bring up kids and down he went."

"Sorry."

"Well, you should be," Ginny said with a smile, "After all, it is entirely your fault. Well, yours and Snape's."

Harry looked over again at Severus. Uh-oh. The twins had now moved in and were talking to the group of older, ex-professors. That can only end in tears. Whose tears, Harry wasn't sure, but tears would be shed.

Ginny smiled at her friend as he watched his fiancé stare daggers at her double trouble brothers.

"Go save him." She said, "Besides, I hear mum's voice and like I said, if she catches you working it won't be pretty."

"Roger that." Harry said as he set the pitcher of water down.

"Oh, by the way, Nev and I are going to be going to Milan for a quick trip and a fashion show in a few weeks. Big buyer opportunity. Can you watch the pets?"

Harry opened his mouth, and then closed it.

"I can't. Academy exams are coming up and Severus and I were wanting take a trip of our own soon."

Ginny waved him off and smiled, "Say no more. I'll ask mum. Just have to worry about her spoiling them like she does the grandkids."

"Grandkids she wants **you **to contribute to."

Ginny threw a roll that Harry easily caught. "Leave, you evil, green eyed man."

Harry took a bite of the roll, "I'm leaving, I'm leaving."

It was a short walk away from the table and to the area where the men were standing. The twins were still talking animatedly about something and while Dumbledore and Remus looked almost amused, Severus looked just about three turns away from pinching one of their heads off. Harry gave a small cough to announce his arrival. He felt a rush of warm feelings when he saw Severus's eye's go unguarded for a minute and a look of gratitude ender them.

"Harry!" George said as he clapped the younger man on the back, "The birthday boy!"

"You can help us!"

"Most verily, Fred."

"We were just regaling the guests—"

"With a few of our more spectacular pranks—"

"And what-have-you as students at the prestigious Hogwarts—"

"And we were getting a bit sketchy—"

"On some of the pranks that you were involved in."

Uh-oh.

"So, think you can help us out there? I mean, it's not as though we can—"

"Get in trouble anymore!"

"Too right, George, because you see—"

"Not only are we not students—"

"But two of 'em aren't professor's anymore either!"

Great. Harry was sooo going to get it tonight from Severus. Harry smiled and prayed that his little white lie worked.

"Your mum needs you." He said innocently as he pointed behind him to the house.

Harry could swear to this day that he had to have drunk Felix Felicious because no sooner had he uttered the words then Mrs. Weasley came out of the Burrow.

"Where are the boys? I need Fred and George to help move chairs."

'I will never be able to do that again,' Harry thought in mild surprise, 'Where is Trelawney to see this?'

Fred and George looked a crestfallen.

"Some other time then!" They said in unison as they walked off.

Harry went over to Severus's side and stood.

"I was just about ready to hex them to another continent."

"They would just come right back."

"Fine, another planet."

Harry looked up at his taller fiancé, "You can **do **that?"

Severus looked back at him with a smirk, "No, but a man can wish, can he not?"

The group entered back into an easy conversation that Harry figured had been taking place before the twins had showed up. Dumbledore was asking Remus about the Aurors and Remus was retelling his latest mission that had involved a pack of errant trolls.

"You know, Harry, not too late to join the force," Remus said with a mild mannered chuckle, "We could use someone who defeated a troll at the age of eleven."

"I stuck my wand up his nose. I doubt that really counts as proper fighting protocol. I'll just stick with training you lot."

"Can't argue with that. Our recent inductees have been quite the fighter thanks to you."

Harry just shrugged the compliment off and continued to listen to the older men talk. He became aware of something brushing against his hand. He looked down to see Severus's own hand rubbing up against his. The birthday boy glanced at the dark haired wizard to try and see what was going on, but Severus's face remained neutral as he listened to the goings on around him. Harry just brushed it off as nothing.

A minute later though, Harry was having a hard time believing it was nothing. On a whim, he turned his hand palm up against Severus's brushes. The caresses continued a few more times, till the larger hand turned as well and long, usually potion stained fingers sought out the warm little metal band that was sitting securely around Harry's ring finger and began to rub on that, twisting it around on the smaller finger. Harry reveled in the touch and soon that was all his focus. He didn't know if many could see what their hands were doing because of Severus's robe sleeve, but he really did not care at this point who saw; apparently, neither did Severus.

Finally the finger's left the silver colored band and the hand returned, this time more solid. A larger palm touched his own and those long fingers intertwined with his shorter ones. Harry looked down again at where their hands were interlocked. The sleeve wasn't hiding anything whatsoever. Harry smiled finally pulled his attention back to the present time and everyone around, coming back just in time to hear Dumbledore tell a joke that he had heard on the back of a candy wrapper.

"So, what happens when a cat eats a ball of yarn?"

"Lunch is ready!" Mrs. Weasley's voice boomed over the garden, calling everyone to their seats.

"Ah, food! How marvelous!" Dumbledore said as he immediately turned and walked to the table.

"Wait!" Remus called as he jogged to catch up, "What is the rest of the joke?"

Harry laughed and began to walk as well, but had to stop when the hand still twined in his own kept him from going too far. He turned back to the man the hand was connected to and saw Severus looking at him. The dark eyed wizard pulled Harry to him and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Happy birthday Love."

Yes, very happy.

Harry leaned in for just…one more…little kiss; the rest of the sunny world melting away.

Who need to catch air? In a jar or otherwise.

He had everything he needed right here.

_I know of only one duty, and that is to love._

##############################################################################

Thank you all for reading _Catching Air in a Jar. _So ends our little, humble story.

I do not know when my next work will be, and I do not have the slightest idea what it will be about. Lol, kind of lost in that department actually, but it will be a Harry/Snape again; of that much, I am certain.

I love to hear from readers, even after a story is complete. It makes me smile.

**So drop a line and send a review!**

Peace!

~Point of Tears


	13. Pseudo Chapter New Story

Howdy!

This is just the Handy-Dandy-Pseudo Chapter that I put at the end of all my stories when I start a new one.

The new story is called _Becoming Real _and you can find it on my profile page.

Peace!!

~Point of Tears


End file.
